Perspectives of Raftel
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Luffy, a photographer, crash lands in the middle of nowhere in the Atlantic and his curiousities lead him to a city that's seperate from the surface world. He now has to figure out Raftel's history as well as save himself from self-destruction with help.
1. Arrival

Okay… Who should my new host be… Zoro's missing again… Sanji's is pretty much out of commission… (pouts) Oh! I know! (dials up the den-den)

Luffy: Hello?

Hi Luffy! It's Cupid!

Luffy: Hi Cupid! What's going on?

Well… seeing that Zoro has gone missing, again and Sanji is out there a bit. I was wondering if you can be my host for this new fic.

Luffy: Really! So I get to read the reviews and stuff!

Yep. So, you interested?

Luffy: Heck yeah!

Great! Report here after the fifth chapter, okay?

Luffy: Yosh!

Bye now… (hangs up) Yosh! I got Luffy as my host! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

_I was told while growing up that everyone has a story, but to know that story, you have to find the beginning. This is where all the pieces fall into place as well as the reason that the story went the way it went. And depending on that story, you can figure out the ending of it and, if possible, what kind of new story it becomes, or ends there entirely._

"Luf!"

I jumped as I looked at my older brother, Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

"You're still not mopping , are you?"

---

Ace it three years older than me, with a strong defined body under the loose, reporter clothes he wears everyday. His hair is black like black gold that went down in small waves from his cheek bone to his chin, when it's not in a pony-tail. His face is handsome and mature with freckles dotted across from one cheek to another, and his eyes were a nice rich dark brown with a fiery spark to them.

---

"I'm just bored." I responded. "The only good thing about planes is the taking off and landing. Everything else is not as amusing."

He laughed. "Still a child at heart I see!"

---

My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm twenty-five years old and a photographer for my brother, a reporter, in the height of the year 1960.

I have the same color of hair, but my style is have it a bit long in the front and a keep it a bit short in the back, but not too short. I don't have freckles, but I do have a scar under my left eye, which was a complete mystery to me, and have a boyish appearance.

I was wearing a canvas colored shirt with a tan, sleeveless sweater and tan slacks. I also have brown shoes, but I took them off as soon as I sat down in my seat. I never liked wearing these clothes, but we were going to get our first assignment as soon as we land. So we had to look professional is the bottom line.

---

"Come on Luf! She wasn't good for you anyway."

"Wasn't my idea to date her! She just one day, out of the blue, started hanging around me." I sighed. "That as she's too old for me!"

---

We were talking about a woman named Alvida back in my college, who started perusing me until I asked her why she was hanging around me. I found out that she was some slut who likes to hit on younger men, especially if they're athletically built. Thankfully I never really liked her to begin with.

---

"Whatever the case, you'll find someone. Maybe when you least expect it."

"Like you and Smoker-san?"

---

Ace however is already married to a guy. Lt. Smoker is his name and has a military background to prove it. But he's forty-three, a bit older for Ace, but he fell hard over this guy, and he isn't that bad of a guy either, once you get past the gruff authoritive persona he has put up for himself.

I on the other hand, have a hard time finding anyone to like. I would know the person is nice, but not for me. I don't think I even have a crush on someone.

Ace says I'm picky, maybe that's true, but I always keep my heart open just in case.

---

"Okay!" He said. "Since we're going to be here for awhile, let's see what your likes are!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I'm bored and you're bored. And I'm worried that you won't find somebody. So, tell me what you do like in a person."

Ace is usually cool and collected, but when I'm in some jam he worries like a mother.

"I don't know what I like." I said. "I'll know when I see that person."

"That's what you said before."

"I'm only twenty-five, Ace, I don't think I'm missing out much."

He sighed as he gulped down his third glass of root beer. "I just don't want you to be along and unhappy."

"Since when was I ever those?"

He smiled and ruffled my head, the way he always does ever since we were kids. "Well! I better go before someone else takes the toilet."

"That' what you get for drinking so much root beer!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

When he left, I took out my wallet to see a picture of me, Ace, and our adoptive father, Red Shanks.

He was the one who told me and Ace about finding the beginning of a person's story.

But what were Ace and my beginnings?

I couldn't remember much when I was ten… All I remember was seeing the bright light of the sun and the scent of bleach. We were in the hospital when Shanks first met us. Apparently we were found in the middle of the ocean. There wasn't much to go by but our names, that were on the bracelets we were wearing. Seeing that we possibly don't have family, Shanks took us in and we found ourselves in a small town that was known for their windmills. Since then it was just Ace, Shanks, me, and everyone in town. Those were great times for me, but I'm still bugged about what my life was like before we were found.

I sighed and put my wallet back in my pocket, only to see something under Ace's seat. I picked it up and it looked like a present with red wrapping and a yellow ribbon. There was a card on it and it looked like I could open it.

Curiosity always got the best of me, even when I'm little. That's why I'm a photographer because I seek out and capture what my curiosities lead. Although it took awhile before I learned how to take the 'perfect' shot, but it's okay now.

I opened the card and read: 'If you may-' Then I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

I don't know what the hell happened, but when I came to, I was in the water! By the looks of it, the plane crashed.

I don't know how I survived, but I had to get air. I'm not a great swimmer; I can't even do the doggie paddle right! But I was climbing up towards the surface, seeing purses, shoes, and some scrap metal here and there.

---

When I finally broke out into the surface and gasped for air, I noticed somebody's luggage floating and grabbed it. I looked around to see if I could find Ace anywhere.

"Ace! Ace! Ace!" I called when I looked at a lighthouse and noticed that the land it was on was the only thing that supported it. 'Why is there a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean?' I thought as I figured Ace might be there.

---

I swam my way there only to see Boshi bobbing against the stairs.

It's a straw hat that's a bit worn, but it's lucky and things like this prove it.

---

When I got to the steps and grabbed my hat, placed it on my head, the wind went through my damped clothes, chilling me to the bone, and saw the door slightly open. I figured somebody besides me survived and went through the door. I went in thinking this and hoping it was Ace.

"Hello!" I called, not noticing the door closing on its own before I heard it slam. Needless to say it startled me until lights suddenly went on and a huge bust was revealed for a man and a banner with something written in Latin or something. Then music started to come on, which seems a bit up and triumphant, not to mention old school, somewhere late forties… early fifties…

I saw two stair cases on either side and went down to the right, where more lights were turning on as I continued one more flight of stairs before seeing a strange, spherical room that slightly bobbed up and down.

It was made of some kind of metal and it was big enough to hold about twenty people or more. The door to it acted like a bridge, and, as curiosity always makes me do, I went in and see a lever, meaning that this was some kind of elevator.

I wanted to know if Ace or anyone else was okay, but what harm would a look do?

---

I pulled the lever down, the door closed and I felt the thing go down. The large porthole window on the door showed the new-looking statues that could be used in those movie award trophy's as it read 10 fathoms, then 15… I didn't know what fathoms are, but I started to get the feeling I should have done this.

Then the window was covered and the sound of a movie projector came on.

"Hello, my name is Dragon. I like to welcome you, to which you have never seen the likes before. The city, unlike any city you have witnessed. A place where people such as yourselves feel their government, or religion, or even society itself has weighted heavily on you, while the need to express is limited to those who do not understand above. But here… you are free of that and more… Welcome…."

The cover went down, revealing through the porthole a city, an underwater city!

"To Raftel!"

"Raftel…" I said, awed by the almost impossibility of such a place!

The city looked like any other city, until I saw a school of fish swim by, and there was orb-like, almost looking like paper lanterns, which reminded me of the medieval Japan by the way the towers were architecturally made.

The strange elevator-thing went through rings, saying 'Welcome to Raftel' before feeling it coming up.

I was so excited to get out to see what the city is like on the inside.

* * *

When I felt it stop I heard two voices and the lights from some unwired plug gave enough light for me to see two men, one backing away and the other going forward. I couldn't make out their faces, but I can make out the two, hook-like weapons the guy advancing had. And before I could blink, the other man was killed instantly as blood squirted out from his throat before going down.

I was breathing heavily when I saw that, but soon stopped when 'It' was looking my way.

"Is there somebody in there?" 'It' asked as it went closer, only to jump and go around the top, creating sparks and holes before jumping back down where I could see it.

'It' laughed like a crazed person as it raised its arms with the hooks on them.

---

That is, until something else went down, literally slicing that thing in half, which each half went down on opposite sides, revealing someone else.

The new person was crouched down, but I could see and recognized the long, slightly curved blade of a sword, no doubt a katana. Then the new person got up and I could tell that this person is a guy, just as I know he was lifting his head. What I didn't expect was the glowing, light green eyes as he seemed to look at me.

I swear everything in my body stopped functioning before he put his blade away.

"Go back to the surface! There's nothing here for you!" He said as he started to turn to walk away. "If I see you wandering around, you're dead!"

Then everything went dark for a couple of seconds before the lights came on again, this time the swordsman wasn't there.

---

_**"Oi! Oi! You still there!?"**_

I jumped out of my skin when I heard someone else.

_**"There should be a radio where you are."**_

I looked and there it was, hooked on the wall.

_**"I'm opening the door."**_

I did not want to go out there!

"No way in hell! Who do you think you are!?"

_**"Sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm known as Cep Nian."**_

"Cep Nian?"

_**"Yes. And you are?"**_

"Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a photographer."

_**"Photographer, huh? There's not much to take here I'm afraid."**_

"That's for me to decide. How do I get back to the surface?"

_**"I'm afraid the Nautilus you're on now is highly damaged by that Kira no Korekuta."**_ (1)

"Kira no Korekuta?"

_**"Yes. I'll tell you more, but you can't stay in that vessel forever. There's more out there and all want your life."**_

I did want to get away from this place, but I didn't want to go wandering around some crazy shit hole either.

_**"Now, I'm opening your door…"**_

And true to his word the door to this really weird elevator opened.

_**"Just get yourself together and step out."**_

**_---_**

I took a couple deep breaths and walked out. I saw a corpse of the first man who was killed and on either side of me the halves of the thing who wanted to kill me.

_**"Kiddo, can you still hear me?"**_

"Y-Yeah…"

_**"I don't know how you survived that plane crash-"**_

"Wait! How did you know that?"

_**"I'm in a special room where I could see both the surface and in most of Raftel."**_

"Then… do you know what happened?"

_**"No idea. One second it was flying like it was suppose to , then the next it was going down and blasted when it hit the water."**_

I had to take a deep breath, thinking about Ace. "Did anyone else get on that island? I was with my brother…"

_**"I only saw you made it."**_

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

_**"Now… if you may head up to higher ground, you should reach to a lobby and find a busted machine with a bottle in it. Just head on in and I'll tell you what to do from there."**_

---

Then contact ended there and, I couldn't explain it, but I had the strength to move my legs down towards some carpeted area. Then I heard sounds of machinery working and looked up to see huge blinds going down and saw parts of the city through the huge windows.

"Sugoui…" I breathed as I continued to move.

_**"Pretty, isn't?"**_ Cep Nian said through the radio. _**"Raftel was once a promising city for anyone to get away, but now look at it…"**_

I did. Signs scattered around, everything in disarray… Damn… It looked more like a panic attack went on.

* * *

I walked up the stairs, only to hear something scurry around, and it wasn't a rat.

"A little fish hopped out of the water!"

I heard someone before a light shined on it, who looked like a guy in some noh mask and a kimono, both covered in spattered blood. Then there were gun round shots coming from above, driving the creep away.

_**"You may need to grab a pipe or something! You're going to face more of those Kiras!"**_ (2)

I did look and found a jutte and grabbed it, only to notice a hole in the rubble. I moved it aside to see stairs going up. I only got to a couple steps before I saw a burning crate heading down.

Good thing I react quickly, otherwise I would've been crushed and burned.

I ran up the stairs and saw the Kira no Korekuta, and my survivor instincts kicked in as I hit him over and over until he was down.

_**"Oi! If you may, you can search him for anything useful. Most of the machines still use money to purchase things."**_

It made sense, and I get the feeling I'm going to be here for awhile, so I searched and found ten belis. I continued to head up until I found myself in some lobby area.

_**"Keep going up. There should be a busted machine with a bottle in it. It's the purple one."**_

I went up the stairs and saw the machine, and I also saw the purple bottle.

_**"This may sound strange to you, but, if you may, drink the contents of the bottle."**_

It was strange, but for some reason I trust him, took the bottle and started to drink it. It tasted like shit! What the fuck was in it?! But then my body acted all funny, the painful.

_**"Don't worry! Your DNA is just being genetically changed! Calm down and sit it out!"**_

My head felt like it was going to split in half! How the hell was I going to calm down?

That's when I heard a girl scream, and it seemed to be coming from the lobby floor. I wobbled to the edge of the balcony's railing to see a girl, curled up with a Kira closing in. Before I could react to save her, I screamed and fell forward, towards the Kira.

* * *

I must've been out for a minute, for when I came to, the girl gasped and backed away.

The girl couldn't be more than six years old, with brown hair in pig tails and a slightly torn white and blue kimono. (3)But what I really noticed strange about this girl is the eyes. Like the swords guy from before, they glowed, but hers was a soft golden-yellow.

"A-Are you alive?" She asked, tilting her body to the side to match my sideway view, because I was on my back, head to my side, and slightly unfocused because of that crappy stuff.

"Rika!"

I heard a familiar voice as she looked over me and smiled.

"Aniki" She called as she raised her arms as if cheering.

"Why are you here alone!? You know you can't wander off!"

"I figured you got lost again. Then I heard from some of the Kiras that there was someone new wandering here."

News goes fast around here.

"Don't be stupid!"

"It's not! See! He's right here! He saved me from that Kira!"

I was panicking at this point, knowing he can easily slice me like I was made of butter, as I heard his footsteps going towards me, stopped where I was laying.

"He dead?"

"Nuh uh! He just drank that strange purple bottle!"

"Idiot…"

Remember, I have no function in my body except blinking when I felt him move my head so that I was facing him.

"You get to live this time, but next time I won't hold back."

I could only see the glowing eyes as the sense of my panic quickly dwindling down to the point of not being afraid of this person, but rather… respect.

"Come on Rika!" He said as he let go of my head, which went to the side again. "Get the Gensen(4) from the Kira and get moving."

"Okay Aniki." Rika said as she went to get her bag, took out some kind of needle-gun and stuck it to the Kira's chest, getting glowing red-purple stuff out into the glass tube. "All done!"

"Fine…" He said as he lifted her up so that she was holding her with one arm.

"Bye bye wanderer! Bye bye!"

"You better be quick about leaving this place." He said. "There's nothing you can do… you'll just wind up being a collector's item like everyone here."

With that they were gone and I felt my body getting its movement back.

* * *

**_"You okay? I tried to reach you."_**

"Yeah… I just fell."

_**"Those things are a doosey. Now you have to open that door over there. Thing is it's triggered to be a bomb. Try and see what you have."**_

"What I have?"

_**"The liquid in that bottle is known as Liquefied Demons, it gives a person a random ability depending on what formula the juice is made from. Now, if you may, try and open that door from where you're standing."**_

I looked at the door ahead of me and looked at my right arm. I was known to go into a few kick-boxing matches when I was in high school. So, I figured I do a punch while focusing on the door switch. I gave it a go, and to my surprise, my arm stretched like a rubber band. My fist hit the button, only to quickly snap back and punched myself in the face.

_**"Way to go Kiddo! Nothing like a unique ability to make you feel like you can take one the world, right?"**_

"I-I guess…" I said as I rubbed my face

_**"Now, just go down the hall and I'll tell you were to go next."**_

I looked at the opened door, just as the tail part of the plane went down and rammed onto the glass, but didn't bust the bridge all together. I then thought back to what Swordsman said, yeah, I'm nicknaming him Swordsman until I figure out his name. And came to a conclusion.

'Sorry… looks like you're going to have to kill me…' I thought as I walked up to the starting point of my unfortunate adventure.

'Every person has a story…'

Those words echo in my head as I took a step through the open door, where the water is starting to cover the floor. "Well Raftel… What's the beginning of your story?"

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

Forgive me! I don't know how the Japanese do their words, but from seeing things like 'Yami no Yugi' means shadow or dark Yugi, I kinda get the idea of it, but then again I could butcher the thing entirely. If anyone knows how to do this and would like to correct me, go right ahead!

1 - Kira no korekuta: Killer Collector

2- Kiras: Killers: short form of the first, which will mostly be used throughout the cross-fic

3- Most of the characters are going to be older except the kids, because the fic wouldn't really work out if the kids were teenagers.

4- Gensen: source (more about it later)


	2. Bachiatoris

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 2: Bachiatoris

_Swordsman's POV_

I don't know how long I've been like this, or why I'm still walking around in this slow rusting dump. I'm doing some rounds around the area while Rika is in one of the few safest places to rest in. I know I should stay with her at all times, but sometimes… I don't know… I seem to be searching for something.

That reminds me, I have to get back to her really soon. She can't attack or defend herself just yet, and I'm also a target in this. Our lives, including any more out there, are nothing but walking snacks to these Kiras.

We're filled with Gensen… so much that it could satisfy ten Kiras, but everyone is gluttonous to have all for themselves.

---

When I arrived on the steel rafters above the abandoned 'Welcome Port', I saw a man, already dead, but there's one Kira that was attacking the Nautilus. I figured somebody was inside, which was almost impossible, since those things were suppose to stop working years ago.

I got my katana out, got to a spot on the rafter where I was above him, and jumped down, slicing him in half easy.

I looked up, hoping that I can't sense life in there, but I could sense the presence in that thing. "Go back to the surface!" I told… whoever was in there as I put my katana away. "There's nothing here for you!"

I was going to leave when I thought about the possibility of this stranger walking around. "If I see you wandering around, you're dead!" Then everything went dark, taking my chance to go back to the place where I left Rika, which thankfully wasn't far.

---

When I got there, however, she was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't have gone far, but I didn't know where to go when I heard her scream. It wasn't far as I ran, only to hear another unfamiliar scream, which helped me from taking a wrong turn.

---

Once I saw her, I slowed to a walk. "Rika!" I called, seeing that she was okay.

"Aniki!" She said with a cheer pose.

Don't ask me why I was called 'Aniki' it was something some of us, the last time I checked, was what the men were called and the females were something else.

"Why are you here alone! You know you can't wander off!"

"I figured you got lost again. Then I heard from some of the Kiras that there was someone new wandering here."

"Don't be stupid!"

"It's not! See! Here's right there! He saved me from that Kira!" She pointed to a guy, who seemed to have broken the Kira's spine.

I went up, because I couldn't see his face, and the clothes he was wearing definitely showed that he didn't belong here. "He dead?" I asked, since he didn't seem to move.

"Nuh uh! He just drank that strange purple bottle!"

"Idiot…" I crouched down and moved his head to get a good look at him, only to have a sudden jab of maybe seeing him before. But damn, he looks like a kid. And that scar… something about that scar that's just… "You get to live this time," I said, since he did, unintentionally saved Rika. "but next time I won't hold back." I had to look away from his face. "Come on Rika! Get the gensen from the Kira and get moving."

"Okay Aniki!" She said as she went to get her bag, which she never leaves without, and took out the Quito, a needle-gun handled device that sucks the gensen from the Kiras, which has the colors of red for blood and purple for the other stuff. "All done!"

"Fine…" I said as I grabbed her and held her with only one arm. She's very light for a kid, but then again, food is hard to find around here.

"Bye bye wanderer! Bye bye!"

I looked at the guy once more and said my final warning. "You better be quick about leaving this place. There's nothing you can do… you'll just wind up being a collector's item like everyone here." With that, we left him there.

---

"Aniki… Why do you hate the wanderer?"

"I don't hate him."

"Then why do you want to kill him?"

"So he could be smart about getting away from this water borne hell pit."

"Aniki… will we get away?"

I should've kept my mouth shut. "No… we'll never get out of here…"

"Why?"

I really didn't know why, but I had to say something when I remembered the strange clothing the guy was wearing. "You saw the outfit he was wearing?"

"The wandering? Yeah…"

"The surface is much different than this place… and we won't fit in… just as he won't fit in here."

Rika maybe a kid, but she's a smart one.

"I liked him though, he seems nice."

"For now… He hasn't seen everything this dying city has."

_Swordsman's POV: End_

It's official, I'm disliking this place with every step and corner. But I can't go back the same way I got in, so I have to go through this place, alone… It's sad in a way.

I've never really felt alone when I'm with Ace and Shanks. But now, even with Cep Nian telling me this and that it's a voice coming through a stupid box.

So far the Kiras weren't bad as far as practicing my new ability to be a rubberman. Isn't it swell? Wonder what Ace would think? Probably freak out before doing what I'm doing, finding this place's story.

My stomach growled, which I followed through with a groan. I haven't eaten since before Ace and I went on the plane. It's almost hard to believe that it has been almost an hour since I stepped into this surreal hell.

No, hell is too strong a word to truly describe this place. It does have its good points. Every floor and room that I've been in are all specifically designed to be exactly like the medieval Edo Era period. The wood floors, paper sliding doors and paper lanterns give a nice, go back in time feeling. Then you come across some blood spatters and, or corpses lying about. A few doors here and there brought me to some kind of lobby of some hotel or something that looks like a hotel, but could be apartment buildings… I don't know how to describe it.

---

That's when I heard voices, three kids and someone around my age leading them. They were up a few floors when I heard screaming, and explosion and one of the elevators crashed to the lobby. Then a guy came running out, all up in flames, which I simply took him out with the jutte.

I looked up again to see that there was a fifth person, outside of some building.

---

"There's nothing in this fucking dump! How the hell am I suppose to make food now!?"

"Well don't let it out on us!" Said the guy that was around my age.

I heard some kids talking and decided I should head up as I went into the elevator and went up.

---

Once I walked out, I was faced with a kid, round in stature and his head looked like an onion.

We stared at each other for a moment before screaming, which summoned the rest of the group.

The kids were like Rika, had golden-yellow glowing eyes. Although, one has his eyes covered by his light purple bangs and an orange cap, thin in frame, and reminded me a bit of a carrot. The third kid, by far, has a strange hair cut of a dark green pepper, while his stature is in-between the other two.

The two men, however, were different from the other man with Rika. Once was a thin, but slightly muscular man with a nice tan skin, long, black, curly hair that was tied back, has an interesting Pinocchio nose, and thick lips, while his eyes glowed a strange olive green, not the nice kind like Swordsman. The other man was equally thin with long legs, unmarred and smooth hands, short, but not too short sun-blonde hair with one lock covering the left eye, has a few hairs on his chin and a curled brow above the right eye, which glowed an ocean blue.

All of them were wearing some form of the Edo-inspired outfits.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The blonde said, more like barked, at me.

Not wanting to be on their bad side, I answered what Shanks would do. I bowed respectfully before straightening. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a photographer from the surface."

All of them looked at me oddly.

"You lost or something?" The second guy said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well… At the moment I'm just wandering around."

"That's dangerous kid." The first guy said as he took out a box of cigarettes and took one out.

"I'm twenty-five, and I know it is, but I have to find another way to get back to the surface. To do that, my only choice is to find my way around."

"You're crazy!" The second guy said. "It's a damn miracle that you made it this far, but it's just suicidal if you keep going!"

"I'm not afraid." I may not like being alone, but I'm not really afraid of a lot of things, even death.

"You religious or something?" The first guy asked.

"No, I just go by the saying 'What happens, happens'."

"Even when you're dying?" Said the onion looking kid.

"Yeah."

The first guy shook his head. "Are most of you surface dwellers go by that?"

"No, I'm the small sum of the whole."

"Whatever…" He lit his cigarette and started to walk pass me. "Don't die off too quickly now, this is cake comparing to what you'll face at this point."

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, what's your name? It's rude that I introduced myself, but you didn't."

He grinned. "Call me Blackleg."

The three kids slowly went pass me before hurrying up to the blonde.

The second guy took a moment to study me before telling me his name, Sniper, and quickly joined the others, leaving me be.

---

I looked at the building to see that it was a restaurant. I went up to the entrance, which there was a dead Kira on the ground, when Cep Nian called.

**_"That's impressive Kiddo!"_**

"Nani?"

**_"That group you talked to are known as Bachiatori_** (1)**_._** **_Once human before they got gensen into them."_**

"What's gensen?"

_**"Gensen is a rare and valuable substance that acts like a parasite with they are placed in a host. But in most cases it's like a strong boost of strength. But don't let that conversation fool you. They're not human anymore."**_

"Because of the gensen thing?"

**_"Yeah, they harvest the stuff from the corpses then they devour it, especially the Aniki no Bachiatori_** (2)**_,_** _**or Aniki for short."**_

"Aniki?" I said, remembering what the girl, Rika, called Swordsman.

_**"There are about three levels of the Bachiatori. The kids you saw are known as Puchi no Bachiatori**_ (3)**_._** _**As they learn to develop a fighting or survival style, their eyes will start to change to a different color, those are the Chuui no Bachiatori**_ (4)**_._** _**The Aniki is, by far the ones you have to be careful of. These damned things act like a body guard to the first two levels and are more difficult to beat."**_

"So… why didn't they hurt me?"

_**"You didn't make the first move. They won't attack unless prompted."**_

"Okay, thanks for letting me know…" I said as I thought. 'After I just saw them!'

The story to this mysterious place is piling up and I haven't truly started.

_**"Oh! Another thing I forgot to tell you."**_

"Nani?"

_**"The Anikis, as far as I know, forgotten their names. You did hear what they call themselves, right?"**_

"Yeah…"

_**"Those nicknames aren't just for fun. It tells what kind of ability or skill that Bachiatori has. Make sure you pay attention in order to fight it."**_

"Okay…" I said as I wondered about the sudden change of events.

---

I realized now that I'm not going home or at least the surface. That wasn't the goal here. The true goal wasn't about the city's history either. The city itself is just like an oyster, on the outside it's impressive and could think up so many uses of it, but it's not the most important thing about it. What's really important is the pearl embedded within the shell and muscle. This true goal for me… finding the pearl in this huge city.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

1 – Bachiatori: cursed

2 – Aniki no Bachiatori: Big Brother Cursed

3 – Puchi no Bachiatori: Small Cursed

4 – Chuui no Bachiatori: Medium Cursed

* * *


	3. The Two Views

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 3: The Two Views

_Sniper's POV_

There's nothing but chips here, that would hold up a bit, but it won't make him happy to hear it. Granted he's a chef, before shit went wrong, but he should at least appreciate that we have something to eat. I guess I shouldn't be so hard on him, but Carrot, Pepper and Onion need food to at least live and survive. And he likes to be creative with something fresh, testing his knowledge of food, and he believes that having something good and healthy helps as well.

One of the few things we have in common is creating and testing, to be better.

Of course, my skill isn't with fruits and vegetables, it's in ammunition and getting the bull's eye! I'm not called Sniper for nothing. Then again, I'm more of trying to distance myself of get away when shit hits the fan… again.

We've searched every nook and cranny for something not packaged and fresh, or at least still edible and wouldn't make us crash or weak, but once again we headed to the old restaurant, _Blue Tail_, to see him, smoking his third cigarette by now.

"Oi! Blackleg!" I called as he turned.

"Oi…" He said simply.

It's been a few years, but he still comes here, remembering only the small bits and pieces that is hardly called a memory. Come to think of it, I could distinctly remember meeting him here, before that happened.

He finished his cigarette and started to go off, meaning he has no idea we're here. This usually happens after a third cigarette. "There's nothing in his fucking dump! How the hell am I supposed to make food now!"

"Well don't let it out on us!" I said, gaining his attention, his glowing blue eye looking at my eyes.

"There's chips lying about though…" Pepper said, which was the wrong time to say anything that's food related.

"That's not sufficient enough!" he said as he took out yet another cigarette.

"What about the Market over at the Glens?" Said Onion.

"You moron! That's where most of the strong Kiras go!" Carrot said.

"Not to mention that the place is wired to be a damn death trap." Blackleg said as he took a long drag before sighing the smoke out.

We used to go to the Market to get our food supplies. In fact, that restaurant used to be our home base, until those Kiras decided to move in.

"Let's just go…" He said. "it's almost dangerous if we stay together like this."

_Sniper's POV:End_

---

_Blackleg's POV_

I don't know how long I've been fucking standing in front of this shit down restaurant, but I didn't care at the moment. I guess I wanted to remember what this place meant to me at one point. Ever since that incident… I could barely remember the good times… back when I knew what my name was and my reason why I love to cook to the point of obsession.

If it weren't for Sniper, I would go crazy by now.

But these days are getting more frustrating with the Kiras going around, collecting Gensens, getting stronger, and trying to catch us to collect our huge supply of Gensens within our bodies. I don't know why I have it or what it's used for, all I know is that I have it and collect it so that none of the weaker Kiras get stronger or the strong more strong than before.

"Oi! Blackleg."

I turned to see Sniper and the three kids that we looked out for, for no apparent reason other than protect. I can't even remember why we ended up with three or why these kids, they were just there. Although, it's pretty damn amazing that Sniper has no problem with taking care of those three, most of us, as far as I know, have trouble with at least one.

"Oi." I said, letting him know that I heard him.

Then I saw that he nor the three have anything that would make up a decent meal. Damn it! I'm a chef here, but I couldn't do anything about it!

"There's nothing in this fucking dump! How the hell am I suppose to make food now!" I was really yelling at myself.

"Well don't let it out on us!" Sniper said.

"There's chips lying about though…"

"That's not sufficient enough!" I said as I grabbed another cigarette before I really hurt those kids. This is why Sniper is better with them than I am.

"What about the Market over at the Glens?"

"You moron! That's where the strong Kiras go!"

'Yeah… because we've been there enough times to think we might show up.' I thought as I spoke. "Not to mention that the place is wired to be a damn death trap."

With all the security down there, it would be amazing to get out with still some breath in you.

I quickly finished the smoke and discarded it. "Let's just go… it's almost dangerous if we stay together like this."

It hasn't been the first time it would happen, and it wasn't the last of it either.

_Blackleg's POV: End_

---

_Sniper's POV_

"Blackleg, don't go to any dangerous areas." I said, knowing him well enough that he will got to many lengths to make sure the needs are met, but I know he's thinking about taking the risks to get to the Market.

"Would you quit worrying, Sniper?" He said with a quirk tug of a grin. "Just because there's hardly anything to eat, doesn't give me a reason to go charging into areas unknown that was once known, once upon a time.

I sighed, knowing what he meant. "We'll keep looking before we decide to do something as 'moving out'."

"Be careful, the Kiras around here lately are a little active than usual."

"Yeah… I heard one of them say 'new meat' or something like that."

"Huh? 'New meat'? That's impossible, anyone who comes here may as well be a dead man."

That's when we heard Onion, who has a bad habit of wandering a bit ahead, scream and, out of impulse, ran out and stopped to look at the strange guy.

His clothes are different then ours with a straw-hat on his head. But the most important thing is that he doesn't look like a Kira.

_Sniper's POV: End_

---

_Blackleg's POV_

"Blackleg, don't go to any dangerous areas." He said.

That guy knows me too well.

"Would you quit worrying, Sniper? Just because there's hardly anything to eat, doesn't give me a reason to go charging into areas unknown that was once known, once upon a time."

I may not remember much of my life before the incident, but I do remember some of the times when he was there, talking and sometimes invent some small gadget or do a sketch. At least those memories tell me that I can trust him.

"We'll keep looking before we decide to do something as 'moving out'." He said.

"Be careful, the Kiras around here lately are a little active than usual."

"Yeah… I heard one of them say 'new meat' or something like that."

"Huh? 'New meat'? That's impossible, anyone who comes here may as well be a dead man."

For my cooking standpoint, it seems stupid to be worked up over something like that. But knowing the other meaning, I have to say I'm sorry for the poor bastard… if he is around.

Then we heard one of the kid's scream and we immediately ran out to see this strange guy, who look like he did go through some hell.

"Who the fuck are you!?" I demanded, since we can't really trust anyone who comes around.

Surprisingly he bowed and straightened.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a photographer from the surface."

Un-fucking-believable.

"You lost or something?" Sniper said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well… At the moment I'm just wandering around."

"That's dangerous kid." I said as I took out another cigarette, which I have to restock soon.

"I'm twenty-five, and I know it is, but I have to find another way to get back to the surface. To do that, my only choice is to find my way around."

_Blackleg's POV: End_

---

_Sniper's POV_

There was a momentary pause as we just stared.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Blackleg called out, which wasn't necessary, but we did have bad run-ins from time to time.

What caught me off guard was the bowing and straightening form, a Kira or any other normal person would not do that.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a photographer from the surface."

'No way…' I thought. "You lost or something?"

If this guy is the poor bastard, then why would he go around and not go back?"

"Well… At the moment I'm just wandering around."

"That's dangerous kid." Blackleg said as he took out his fifth cigarette.

I swear he's going to have problems later in life.

"I'm twenty-five, and I know it is, but I have to find another way to get back to the surface. To do that, my only choice is to find my way around."

"You're crazy!" I said. "It's a damn miracle that you made it this far, but it's just suicidal if you keep going!"

"I'm not afraid."

How could he not be afraid? Hasn't he seen what these Kiras could do?

"You religious or something?" Blackleg asked, which made sense, but also makes this guy, Luffy, likely to be killed.

"No, I just go by the saying 'What happens, happens'."

"Even when you're dying?" Said Onion.

"Yeah." He responded so simply.

Does he not care about living?

_Sniper's POV: End_

---

_Blackleg's POV_

"That's dangerous kid." I said to him as I took out another cigarette.

Shit, this day has been weird.

"I'm twenty-five, and I know it is, but I have to find another way to get back to the surface. To do that, my only choice is to find my way around."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He's the same age as Sniper and he fully knows the danger he's putting himself in?

"You're crazy!"

My thoughts exactly Sniper.

"It's a damn miracle that you made it this far, but it's just suicidal if you keep going!"

"I'm not afraid."

"You religious or something?" I had to ask, because, years ago, this place was built so that it won't involve government, religion or any higher anarchy rule over people and limitations… oh wait, what limitations?

"No, I just go by the saying 'What happens, happens'."

Okay, he earned a bit of respect from me, because that's how we're living now.

"Even when you're dying?" Said the round kid.

"Yeah."

I shook my head, hardly believing this guy.

"Are most of you surface dwellers go by that?"

"No, I'm the small sum of the whole."

"Whatever…" I lit up my cigarette and started to walk pass him. "Don't die off too quickly now, this is cake comparing to what you'll face at this point." I warned him, knowing it myself.

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, what's your name? It's rude that I introduced myself, but you didn't."

Nosey brat.

"Call me Blackleg." I said as the three kids went up to me.

_Blackleg's POV: End_

---

_Sniper's POV_

I saw Blackleg shook his head from the corner of my eye.

"Are most of you surface dwellers go by that?" He asked.

I kinda wanna know that too.

"No, I'm the small sum of the whole."

Can this idiot be serious?

"Whatever…" Blackleg said as he lit up his next cigarette, must be a stressful and weirded out day… wouldn't blame him either. Then he started walking pass the Luffy guy. "Don't die off too quickly now, this is cake comparing to what you'll face at this point."

That's definitely new. He never once did something like that to a stranger, but then this is a first time that we weren't attacked either.

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, what's your name? It's rude that I introduced myself, but you didn't."

He can't be serious.

"Call me Blackleg."

Now I know this can't be real. He would never reveal his nickname to a stranger. But I took a moment to study him as the three kids went up to Blackleg.

He seemed like a nice guy, and I felt guilty just letting him go on his own like this. But I can't really trust him yet, told him my nickname, and quickly went up to the group.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Hard to say…" He said as he sighed out some smoke. "It depends how well he can handle this place, being new and all…"

"Yeah…"

But for some reason I get the feeling that he's different from everyone else. And not because he's from a different world.

_Sniper's POV: End_

---

_Blackleg's POV_

That guy, I'll admit, is not like the others. But then he hasn't been fully exposed to this place and everyone and thing that lives here.

"What do you think?" Sniper asked.

"Hard to say…" I responded. "It depends how well he can handle this place, being new and all…"

"Yeah…"

It's not a big surprise that after the incident people started to turn on one another to the point of killing. It's sad, but that's our life.

_Blackleg's POV: End_

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	4. Tapes and Girls

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 4: Tapes and Girls

I saw the front desk of the so-called restaurant, which had some money left behind. I took it in case I needed it, and continued to where the restaurant part was supposedly located. Now it looks like a shallow pool with bolted down tables and floating mats and chairs. I found a couple of candy bars and chips, which will do until I find a place where there is food, rotten or not… if I don't die first. I found more money and I figured that I'm going to need a bag to carry this shit.

That's when I came across a tape labeled 'R.Z.'.

I picked it up, saw that it was still good and was going to simply put it in my pocket when I noticed that there's a tape recorder attached to the radio. Things seem peaceful here so I placed the tape in, rewind it, and listened to the tape.

* * *

"_Another fucking year went and gone. Shit, and every one of those bastards have some kind of bitch to talk crap about. And here I am, contently alone with my drink and Wado. Here's to you Sensei and Kuina, who are unable to humor me in this, yet again dull New Year._"

There was a momentary pause before being picked up.

"_I guess it would be okay to have someone to talk to… there was one… but he's long gone as well._"

A chuckle was heard.

"_Who would want to hang around with someone who looks like a demon out for blood than a person who isn't…_"

That's when sounds of an argument erupted.

"_The hell?_"

"_Excuse me,_" Said another voice. "_you're coming with me sir!_"

"_Like hell! What the fuck is going on!?_"

Faint sounds of clicking were heard.

"_Fine…_"

And that was the end of the diary.

* * *

I recognized the voice as Swordsman, the first Aniki I've ever encountered, the one with glowing green eyes. Pity that I don't know anything else about him other than that, and he's protecting Rika.

I wandered around until I saw a bathroom and thought, 'I need to pee' before going to the gents side when I heard something from the 'gals' room. I figured I won't get into trouble and went in, only to see a ghost!

She was crying over the sink and calling herself a fool before disappearing.

Since I was here, I decided to take a look around and saw that the stalls here were all closed doors and found yet another tape on the floor labeled 'Lucky Roux'. I did the same thing with the first tape and listened.

* * *

"_I can't believe I lost that bet and now I'm in here… Shit… I really don't want to do this, but a deal's a deal._"

Faint screams were heard.

"_The hell is going on out there?_"

This is followed by a huge explosion.

"_Deal be damned! I'm seeing what the hell went down!_"

It stopped there.

* * *

I knew some bad shit went down, but how it happened is still out there for me to figure out. Then there's the Bachiatori people… how did they get to be this way?

From what I got from the possible Swordsman's tape, he seemed quite human until he was brought in by force… to where and why?

Raftel, as I start making mental notes in my head from what I've learned so far, is a place to give out the freedom to do the things that the surface wouldn't allow, but what if they went too far? It's quite possible they went mad and no doubt the cause of what made this place like this now.

Then there's Cep Nian… I'm still unsure why I'm going along with this, but I'm convinced that he knows this hell-hole better than I do. So for now I'll just go along until I know what the hell is going on.

I was starting to head out of the 'gals' room when I was almost jumped by a Kira. I gave him a good punch with my new rubber ability, which is starting to become second nature to me, and he was out. I was going to the 'gents' room when I heard an argument from downstairs, I guess it's a two level restaurant.

---

I looked down the stairs to see a man shouting at the door, which sounds like a female behind it. I figured it was a husband and wife scenario as I got my jutte out, threw my arm back, and aimed it at the man's skull, leaving a blood spatter on the wall and a dead Kira on the floor.

My arm snapped back in its place, seeing the blood on my knuckles as the lady came out and gasped at her 'husband' and looked to see me.

She looked like she was covered in blood, and patches on her body showed that she might've been burnt. She screamed and hollered at me as she ran up the stairs.

I did my method again, this time she flew to the wall and joined her 'husband'.

I have to admit, I was glad to be alive, but I've now taken a few lives.

Shanks always told me when he started teaching me about photography, that every life should have a chance to see it through to the end. But what about them? Turned mad in this place?

---

As I headed to the door that the woman came out from, I said sorry to the corpses and entered, seeing that it was a kitchen.

There was nothing edible, just pots and pans, as well as another corpse. I checked the body to find a small med kit which I may need around here.

Damn, at this rate I would need that bag I was thinking earlier, my pockets could only hold so much.

I also checked the cupboards for anything useful when I came across another tape labeled 'Crap Day'.

* * *

"_Day one straight out from the special course school and from bartending and waitering for a damn month. This crappy day started when I stepped in here, expecting to cook like I wanted to, but no! I was stuck with the damn dishes because the chore boy wasn't on time. Damn this shit! If it wasn't the fact that this place wasn't the best around here, I would've gone somewhere better. But there is not better restaurant around, and on one is allowed to go to the surface… I don't' know why, but I feel like the fish that we're eating had a hell more freedom than this shit… This really is a crappy day for me…. Sanji, time 5:38 p.m., year 1952._"

It stopped there.

* * *

I recognized Sanji's voice as Blackleg, and found out that his real name. But why was his nickname Blackleg? Oh well, I still have to find out more about the others that I may come across.

This is finally getting exciting! Now I know why Shanks get a thrill of one story that's too good to just write one paragraph about.

When I went back upstairs and went through the 'gents' room, I saw a huge hole in the wall that led to the other side, where I saw those hallway, balcony things.

**_"Kiddo,"_** Cep Nian suddenly called, but he was a lot softer. _**"listen, if you may, try not to get yourself noticed and keep your weapon hidden."**_

I didn't know why he asked me that until I looked down from the balcony.

There was a young woman, around the same age as I am, with long, light blue hair that was tied in a pony tail, wearing a torn, but still wearable, kimono that looked like it would cost a fortune that was white with gold bamboo.

_**"Remember the three levels of the Bachiatori? Well, that's a Chuui no Bachiatori. They're grown out from protection, but still need to be backed up. The females are usually the worst because they can be a real bitch in a tenfold if you even try to take one out."**_

I saw a beam that went across to the other balcony, but over the young woman, so I had to be careful and quiet, which was a feat for me to do. When I did get across without notice, I found the stairs that lead down, where I could see the woman a bit closer. I saw her eyes glowed a silver-grey in the center but there was still a ring of gold yellow around.

---

She was over a corpse with those needle gun things, sucking up the Gensen in there. When she was done, she examined a bit when the door behind her opened to reveal a Kira, who mentioned her to be quiet. Like hell she is! She panicked and screamed, which I think it was a name.

The Kira then tried to hit her with the pistol he had with him.

I was going to hit him when lightening appeared out of nowhere and struck the guy.

That's when another woman came in, she had close to shoulder length, orange-ginger hair, eye glowing orange and wore some kind of kimono, but wasn't anything fancy.

"Get away from her! Son of a fucking bitch!" She screamed as she went all out on the poor bastard, hitting him with that long pale blue with deadly accuracy.

Now I saw firsthand on how strong the Aniki, or Onee-san in this case, are.

---

It ended when the corpse was thrown into a window, which I was looking through, and we made eye contact. I immediately raised my empty hands up in the air, signaling that I don't mean harm.

She didn't seem convinced, and I don't' blame her, but I noticed a Kira on the balcony, his revolver aimed at her.

"Behind you!" I called out as she expertly, but narrowly dodged the bullet and let out another lightening-like attack, brining the guy down.

She looked back at me, still suspitous as the other woman went to her side.

"Let's go, Navi, please?" She asked when she turned to look at me as well.

We stood there looking at one another before Navi led both of them through the door, still watching me as she did.

I waited for thirty seconds before I went through the gate, gathered the items from the corpses and started my way down the hall that they took.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there _- Nickelback

* * *


	5. Uncertainty

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 5: Uncertainty

_Navi's POV_

I hate being here, but it's the only place I know and I'm doomed to die here as well. I took a deep breath and saw my reflection on the window.

We're lucky to find a Kira that hasn't been harvested, they're such a pain in the ass to get the Gensen out, because it's been dead for some time, so the remaining Gensen would take time to find, stabbing a few times before the stuff gets loose enough for Princess to suck out.

"I'm going to the bathroom, are you going to be okay here for a bit?"

"I think I'll be okay Navi. We hardly reached any trouble at all. Which is a bit unusual."

"I won't be gone long, okay?"

"Okay Navi." She said as she continued to stab at the corpse, must be a lot of Gensen in that one.

I went upstairs, through the hole, and for my sake as a woman, I went to the ladies room. I thought I heard someone down stairs, but I didn't think about it, because it didn't sound like a Kira of any level for they make lots of noise.

_Navi's POV: End_

---

_Princess's POV_

This is really a great find, if only it wasn't a pain to get it out. Though I'm glad Navi is with me. Not only is she strong, but she knows most of Raftel, even in the dark.

"I'm going to the bathroom, are you going to be okay here for a bit?" She said.

I don't usually like being alone, but things seem okay for the most part.

"I think I'll be okay Navi. We hardly reached any trouble at all. Which is a bit unusual."

"I won't be gone long, okay?"

"Okay Navi." I heard her walk up the stairs as I continued to stab at the corpse.

While I was stabbing, I thought I heard someone above me, but I thought it was nothing as I finally got the Gensen to loosen up and suck it with the Quito. When I was done, I looked at it for a bit before I heard the door open and a Kira stood there.

He mentioned me to be quiet, but I know better.

"NAVI!!" I screamed as he tried to hit me with the gun as he raised it up and lightening striked him.

_Princess's POV: End_

---

_Navi's POV_

I finished and looked at myself in the mirror and, for a moment, recognized the stranger reflected. But once again, I couldn't recall myself, not even a memory. I was going to punch my reflection when I heard a scream and quickly ran, took my rod out and let a bolt of lightning out. I don't know why or how I know how to use this, but I'm glad I do.

"Get away from her! Son of a fucking bitch!" I screamed as I beat his ass. 'Don't mess with me or my girl!' I wanted to say, but I couldn't, as I threw his corpse through the window and I saw someone else, who raised his hands up.

I know what he was signaling, but I don't know…

He doesn't look like a Kira, he didn't have the right clothes.

'An outsider?'

"Behind you!" He called out as I instinctively moved, barely dodging the bullet and let out an attack of my own.

I looked back at him, still unsure of his reason for being here as Princess went to my side.

"Let's go, Navi, please?" She said as she followed my glare to him.

It was hard to describe this guy, he looked like a kid, wore strange clothes, and could've come from the surface, which was impossible.

But I lead the both of us out through the door, having enough trust for him not to follow.

_Navi's POV: End_

---

_Princess's POV_

"Get away from her! Son of a fucking bitch!" She screamed as she beat him up.

It's moments like this I don't like, but I have to tolerate it, it was the way it is with us.

When she threw the Kira through the window, she stopped and started at something that was on the other side of the window.

Before I could ask, I heard a voice.

"Behind you!"

And Navi dodged the bullet and attacked the other Kira, before looking through the broken window again.

I got up and went up to her.

"Let's go, Navi, please?" I asked as I looked at her before following her gaze to see a boy. 'Why's a boy doing here?' I thought as I took in his appearance and knew he doesn't belong here.

She mentioned me to move as we went through the doors and kept looking behind us in case he followed.

But he didn't and we were left alone.

_Princess's POV: End_

---

_Navi's POV_

I know I gave him a bit of trust for that kid not to follow, but I was still surprised that I didn't see him. Then again he may not know the 'laws' around here and, with that, probably die soon if he's not careful.

"He's an outsider, right?" Princess asked.

"Yeah…" I responded, no doubt that was why he didn't follow, especially after what he saw.

"Should we really have to leave him there?"

"What difference does it make?" I snapped. "We're just barely getting by as just us!" I sighed. "He made it this far… That's impressive…"

_Navi's POV: End_

---

_Princess's POV_

"He's an outsider, right?" I risked to ask.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Should we really have to leave him there?"

I don' know him, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy about letting him on his own.

"What difference does it make?" She snapped. "We're barely getting by as just us!" She sighed. "He made it this far… That's impressive…"

I had to agree with her, but it still bothered me.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	6. Medical Nightmare

Okay! Seems like some of you found this fic okay. And now let me introduce my co-host, Luffy!

Luffy: Hi!

And joining with us as well, unexpectantly, Zoro.

Zoro: … Yo.

Okay… Well! We got some reviews in, care to do the honors?

Luffy: Yeah! (grabs one) From Gene-san!

You must've heard from a lot of my other fics to know the nick names.

Luffy: Yep!

Anyway! Bioshock is a game basically what I described in this crossover fic.

Zoro: Probably should've mentioned that in your first chapter.

Zoro… shut up.

Luffy: (grabs another one) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

I'm going to call this reviewer Uzun-san! And again, it's a game, but you're free to read the walkthrough books. I used the YouTube walkthrough by 'mctiddy' because he's a cool guy.

Luffy: (giggled and grabs another one) From Dream-san!

… (goes down on knees) Dear whoever cares to hear me, please do not let DarkDreamer face the fate of the first chapter, for it is purely for the entertainment of reading!

Zoro: Get back up your embarrassing yourself.

Luffy: Zoro! Be nice!

(gets up) I've been thinking of a new fic, but it's not fully settled. And I planned on having you as my co-host, Zoro.

Zoro: Count me out.

You don't have a choice, unless you want to face Nami.

Zoro: You're with her now?

No, she just paid me not to use her.

Zoro: (sighs)

Luffy: (grabs another one) From Tori-san!

I know! I know! I'm trying to keep it on a minimal, but it just didn't feel… right if I tried minimizing it. My approach was to try to let you be in those characters head. It's impossible for us because we could only do it for ourselves, unless you could read people's mind, but that's a stretch. So, I'm really, really sorry if you feel that I'm overdoing it.

Zoro: Another warning you should've mentioned.

Luffy: Zoro's not getting anything!

Zoro: (looks shocked)

It's a ZoLu by the way people! The summary box was really limited so I couldn't put that in. There's also strong hints of SanUso, NamVi and Frobin,

Luffy: (grabs five) All of these are from Mimi-chan!

She's so cute! Anyway! First, it's a bit different. Second, yes. Third, thank you. Fourth, that will happen later in the chapters when things get really intense.

Zoro: Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?

Just deal. And fifth, you'll find out soon, Luffy will solve that in later chapters. As for the last one. Here's how it works for this fic:

Levels of Bachiatoris:

Puchi no Bachiatori = Little Sister

Chuui no Bachiatori = A made up level that is growing out of the 'sister' stage

Aniki no Bachiatori = Big Daddy

Did I clear that for you?

Zoro: I don't know why she would be confused.

You're really are docking down points, you know that.

Luffy: (grabs last one) From Ookami-san!

Again, sorry for the changing POVs. I swear, if you're starting to have seizures because of it, I'll try to do something about it.

Zoro: (starts opening his mouth)

Luffy: Zoro… (glares) Say one more word and you're staying with Sanji.

Zoro: (shocked beyond belief)

Well… that's all we have for you kind folks out there. And enjoy!

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 6: Medical Nightmare

Either these Kiras saw me as a threat or about the Bchiatori that have yet tried to hurt me, but they seem to wait until I came around and tried to take me down. I gave them a good one-two with my new found body and jutte, and they lay motionless.

_"Kiddo!"_ Cep Nian suddenly called. _"I know I should've told you sooner, but…"_

"What is it Cep?"

_"Down at Roger's Cove, my nakama is there."_

"Your nakama?"

_"Yes, we were planning on heading out of the surface, but now they're locked in there and the place is crawling with Kiras."_

"Then I came along and saw a way for me to help you. Well damn it! Why didn't you mention that!?" I said, feeling guilty about thinking negative about him. "Don't worry! I made it this far and I always help out when nakama is involved."

_"Thank you! You're a saint that's what you are."_

"Oi…" I said, slightly feeling embarrassed. "So, it's Roger's Cove, right?"

_"Yes, the gate to it can't be far."_

I walked to where there used to be stairs, which only half existed now, and saw the sign. "I see it!"

_"Great! I look forward to seeing you face to face."_

With that, connection was down, I jumped down to the small pool of water that was filled by the flowing water that came down from the busted stairs, and headed over to the gate.

I was barely a step away when it closed on me! Then everything went red and sirens started to go off.

_"Shit! That bastard threw the switch on us! Go to the- Watch out Kiddo!"_

I turned just in time before a Kira got a chance to hit me with a club. I saw a huge group, men and women, surrounding me.

Well, I got two arms, so I decided to test out the speed of my ability and went at it. Turns out my arms act like a machine gun when it gets up to a certain speed. I was just glad I didn't get hit by my own attack.

When I was done, I checked to see that some have money, others with med stuff… man my pockets are getting heavy.

_"Great job Kiddo, but we have to take the long way. Go to Drum's Medic Central."_

I saw the sign and headed there.

---

I passed through the gate, only to be blocked by the next gate, and the one I went through was also locked as everything went dark.

_"Shit! Hang on! I'll try to override from here!"_

At this point I was reliving the time I first got a glimpse with this place with the guy being killed.

But then a screen appeared with a strange man's face on it.

"_Well, well, well! And what do we have here? A spy? Did someone send you?_" The man said, as I could only make out the long scar across the face while his hat covered his eyes. "_No… that's not possible. It has to be that pestering Cep Nian! No matter… I'll find just who you are and deal with you personally!_"

His face was still there, but then Kiras started appear behind the glass that separated me from them and started banging.

_"Kiddo! Get out of there!"_

I turned behind me to see one of those thick steel doors open and ran in, which quickly shut behind me.

---

I was in the small room where I could see another part of the ocean through the window.

_"You okay Kiddo?"_

"Just a bit startled…" I said as I was taking a few deep breaths. "Where the hell am I?"

_"You're in part of the Drum's Medical Central, or the hospital and surgical expertise area."_

"Good to know. Know where I could find a backpack or something? The stuff in my pockets are becoming heavy!"

_"I'll let you know, but for now you have to push on. If you may…"_

I sighed. "I don't know why I have to do this shit by myself!" I said as the other door opened.

_"I know you feel like the unluckiest guy in the world-"_

"No, I've seen people way worse off, but this is still shit."

_"Well, just so you know, that I'm your only friend in this hell."_

"… Right…"

I couldn't explain it, but thinking that Cep Nian is my friend left my stomach doing a twist, but what choice do I have? All I know is that I wouldn't know left or right of this place without him.

* * *

I found the lobby of the new area. It was a bit nicer than the other lobby, but there was still some stuff lying around. The area, unlike the other place, took on a more modern approach when it comes to hospitals. But at the same time it almost looks like one of those fancy malls than an actual medical center.

_"To your left there should be a door there. Try to head up, if you may, and try to see if you can't get out of that area."_

"Okay."

When connection was down, I headed over to the desk, found a lot of cash and again wish for a bag and a new tape, labeled 'Crazy Docs'.

* * *

"_First of all, I have a damn right to know why I'm here, right? I was going to the New Year party like I promised Sanji, and these jerks suddenly grabbed hold of me as soon as I said who I was. I should've lied like I usually do, but then these guys mean business. Then I found out I wasn't the only one. Sanji and another guy, kinda creepy with that pissed off look, but that's understandable, we were in the same transport pod before we were let off at the Drum's Medical Central. And that's when I saw more people standing there, not knowing what the hell is going on either. What's even stranger? Everyone is an orphan. I lost my mom as a kid and Sanji doesn't even remember having any parents._"

Then the murmuring in the background got louder before it went dead silent for a moment.

"_Welcome!_" Said a faint, different voice. "_You have been chosen to participate on a rare discovery that will not only revolutionize Raftel, but will revolutionize you as well! The lonely outcasts, cast aside to defend, and the rare few who have been lucky to be cared. But this discovery will change all that! Come! There is no harm or tricks, just your participation._"

"_Then why the hell were we dragged off like animals!_"

It sounded like Swordsman before a faint 'thump' sound was heard.

"_S-Shit…_" The first voice, which is no doubt Sniper, said. "_We're going to die… Usopp, time… Uh 1:42 a.m… y-year 1953…_"

* * *

That was the end and I placed it in my pocket, while I thought about what was said on the tape and wondered if this 'new discovery' is related to the way they were now? There's still pieces to this and they're clicking in rather quickly. But I made my way to the door and started to go through when I heard an argument going on. I pressed up against the wall and carefully peeked around the corner to see two Kiras going at each other.

I snuck pass them to a desk, grabbed some stuff, including a tape labeled 'Test Subjects'. I wanted to play it, but not when there are Kiras around.

That's when I noticed how quiet it got and peeked out to see a corpse on the floor and one, surgical doctor type Kira walking up the steps.

I brought my hand back and shot it forward, grabbed the Kira by the arm, and reeled him back and he hit the wall. My arm snapped back in place as he got back up again, which I finished him off with a quick and powerful punch, which I'm sure has the same power as a bullet being fired by a pistol.

Then I knew it was okay to listen to the tape now.

* * *

"_The fools! The lot of them! Participants for a greater good! More like guinea pigs for the substance they highly called Gensen, which looks more like hardened slime. And the 'participants'… Let's just say no one will miss them if something goes wrong…_"

* * *

It just ended there, unlike the others this guy didn't leave a name, time and year. Neither did Swordsman, but he wasn't able to finish. But this was another surprising puzzle piece of the whole puzzle, how it fits is still out there for me to figure out.

_"Oi, Kiddo? Still alive?"_

"Yeah, sorry, just having a moment to think for myself."

_"About?"_

"About why this place is like this."

_"There will be plenty of time to think! Right now you have to find the switch and get out of there!"_

"Right, right, sorry."

Connection was down and I went up the stairs and found the stupid switch. Well, I flipped it, only for the place to become red and sirens going off.

'Not again!' I thought when Cep Nian called.

_"Well shit! You're going to have to find the man that runs this place."_

"Who's that?" I asked as I heard Kiras coming up.

_"He goes by Dr. Hogback. A crazy son of a bitch he is."_

"Okay. Dr. Hogback, got it!" I said as the connection ended and I started pounding with machine gun rapid movement.

---

"Okay…" I said as I finished the group of Kiras that were trying to get me. "Now, where do I go?"

_"I also should warn you, he may not be human anymore."_

"Not surprised to hear that." I said as I figured that going back to the lobby and figure out where to go from there.

---

Once I got there, and beating some Kiras, I went up the stairs and went through the door that lead to the entrance to where the surgery rooms are. I passed the desk in that room and found a short staircase and I saw a long hallway to a door. I went towards the door, only to see a few ghosts going towards the door.

_**"NO!! NO!!"**_ A female ghost shrilled as she was being dragged by two other ghosts in doctor robes, then they were gone.

I opened the door and saw pictures of old advertisements about how great a place this used to be. Now it's covered in blood spatter and bloody hand wipes.

I wandered, raiding the items off corpses, never knowing when I'll need it, as well as easily kicking the Kiras asses until they can no longer get up, or show any signs of life. It makes me sick just doing this, but there's no choice but to survive.

I continued down to see signs saying 'Phoenix Nest' and 'Mist Surgery'.

I wanted to clear the floor first before going down stairs to another level. That, and that crazy doctor guy should be here.

I found two tapes in this, I'm guessing a waiting room outside the medic places. One was labeled 'Insanity' and the other 'Worthless'. I decided to play the first one.

* * *

"_This isn't what I wanted to do! I'm a doctor who helps the people, not a doctor that places a scientist's mad contraption in! Who do these people think they are? Gods? I don't care what bribe they're asking for or the fact that it was given the okay by Crocodile, right hand man of Dragon! These are living, breathing people! The fact that they're orphans, and I hear rumor that they're taking criminals! This is insane! Dr. Hiruluk, 4:36 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I placed the next one in.

* * *

"_Hiruluk makes a point about this task we were demanded to do. To be honest, it all seems so worthless. So what if you created something that's similar to a bioterrorist bomb. It's all worthless in the end. Kureha, 5:30, year 1953._"

* * *

I placed the tapes along with the rest of them as I went up to the 'Phoenix Nest' first.

When I went only a couple steps in, I heard someone knocking on the door before an explosion erupted, and saw a body being thrown across.

_"Careful Kiddo, that's a Bomu no Kira_ (1)_."_ Cep Nian said. _"This kind uses explosives."_

"Thanks for the heads up…" I said as I looked around the corner to see a man, wearing a red, mostly covered in soot, kimono and was holding a box. 'May as well take him out quick.' I thought as I let myself be known, freaking this Kira out.

As he was about to throw a small bomb at me, I punched him, knocking him to the ground and all of the explosives went off.

---

I went through the door and entered a dark, basement like area.

_"Hold your horses Kiddo, see that red light?"_

I did, going back and forth.

_"That's a security camera. Try not to get yourself found, okay?"_

"Okay…" I said as I carefully walked up and saw a furnace, which told me that this place was for cremation. I was careful not to get caught by the security camera's light and got to some kind of office room, where I beat up a Kira and, as curiosity gets to me, I saw a way into the office room and crawled in.

_"Attention everyone!"_

I recognized the voice of the man who I saw in that one room I was temporary trapped in, the man with the long scar across his face, over the speakers.

_"We have a little infected mouse wandering around. 10,000 Gensen to whoever brings me his head!"_

I couldn't believe it! I'm wanted! And not long after the announcement, there were four Kiras just waiting for my blood. In other words, I'm in deep shit!

I looked around the room, finding something for me to use and found a lighter. There was a trail of oil when I came in, so I flicked the lighter, lit it, and threw it into the oil, which immediately went up in flames and I heard the Kiras scream and cry before silence.

As I waited for the flames to die out, I looked around the office a bit more and, to my relief, found a bag! Finally! I could put all this stuff in! While I was doing this, the flames went out, checked to see if there's any more Kiras, and went out to loot the corpses and thought where the hell I should go now.

I decided to go further in this place and went down a short flight of stairs, leading to an office, which was kept neatly, with a portrait of some creepy squash looking guy with black glasses. There was a nameplate underneath the portrait, 'Dr. Hogback' it said. While I looked at the nameplate, I noticed another tape, labeled 'Fool'.

* * *

"_That old quack doctor! Thinking that this is immoral! Honestly! We're doing a service for Raftel! Not for these people who no one truly gave notice or care for! Of course he won't live long, so why stress over the ego static old coot! Hogback, 6:42 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I walked out of the office to find myself where I started when I went in the cremation place. As it turns out there was two doors that led to the same room. 'Oh well!' I thought as I walked back out the hall, loot the corpse that was there earlier.

_"The mouse is wandering down the halls of the Drum's Medical Central. Have a nice day."_ Said an automated female voice.

'Crap!' I thought as I found one place called 'High Current', which was blocked by ice. I did my machine gun attack, broke the ice and walked towards the front desk and loot it.

I walked around one corner to see a Kira, attacked it, and went over to see what I could get when I saw a strange piece of paper with numbers on it.

'5511' It had on, and I don't know why, but I folded it up and put it in my pocket in case I needed it.

I just turned and saw a door and a key pad. 'A code?' I thought as I dialed it in and it opens up to a closet, which was some interesting gun round bullets in.

I don't use guns, but somebody, hopefully an ally, would get some use out of it.

I walked out and went across, only to be surprised and was being shot at by a Kira. It's a good thing about being rubber, the bullets bounce back, and ultimately shot the female Kira.

---

I then found another door and it revealed a cold, dark, morgue-like room, and maybe it is a morgue. I wandered around until I saw steps going a few steps down in water, from plumbing troubles probably, and went over there due to curiosity.

I turned the corner only to see a corpse float towards me. Startled me a hell of a lot, but I looked up to see two, glowing pink orbs along a huge, shadow like body that those orbs occupy. But I also saw a man-like shadow behind it. "Behind you!" I called as I tried to quickly get up there when it went completely dark, and the pink orbs disappeared as well, but not before I felt something push me in the dark before the lights went back on.

Needless to say it was creepy to the next level. I went up to that location, found nothing and went back, only for this Kira dressed as a doctor, pop out from the huge metal closet thing and I gave him a good one-two and got out of there.

Shit… Screw the first time coming to this city, that was really scary, but I know I must've met another Bachiatori and somehow I can't help but feel that this one was different, besides being bigger than a normal human being. Well, I couldn't really think straight right now, so I headed out of that area and went to the lower level.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

1 – Bomu no Kira: Bomb Killer


	7. The Crazy Doc

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 7: The Crazy Doc

That was close! If that other guy didn't turn the corner and warned me, I would've never noticed the Kira not too far from me. I was glad that the lights there are terrible, for once it becomes dark, I can easily escape.

But now, not that I thinking of the guy, he was different… He didn't look like a Kira for one thing, he smelled different, didn't have that blood lust look when he seemed to know who I am, and he warned me!

But, then again, I can't trust him either. Just because he did one good thing doesn't make him a good person… could it?

Where's Doctrine? She'll know… she always knows!

---

_Luffy's POV_

I busted up the ice that lead to another room and found a tape in the mess, hopefully it's not damaged. This was labeled 'Unlikely Son'.

* * *

"_If anyone asked why my assistant is a reindeer, who is no bigger than a child on two legs and obviously a most likely suited for a test subject. He already went through that trauma because one scientist figured he test out what the new advanced Gensen would respond to a baby reindeer he 'barrowed' from the livestock ground in the Glens. I adopted him when that scientist died from a miscombination of chemicals. I called him Tony Tony Chopper, and he is my son despite the fact that he is a different race. He's just as intelligent and just as kind as any uncorrupted human child. Hiruluk, 8:56 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I thought back on what I saw back in the morgue. 'A reindeer? Looked like a mix between a gorilla and a man… maybe it's because of the Gensen then…' I thought when I placed the tape in the bag's pocket. "Chopper…" I said, remembering the name, as I continued forward, seeing a spacious room.

---

I found a door, which lead to a room and looked around. I went out of that room, beat up a Kira, and went to another door heading to a room. I walked around there and went in another room that was tiled like the morgue, but not as creepy. It seemed to be some kind of dentist place, because I saw a chair that looked like it could be found in a dentist place.

That's when mist came down and I braced myself for a surprise attack. Well, as the mist cleared, I got my surprise. The empty chair was now occupied by a Kira corpse.

Needless to say it was fucking creepy! Especially since I didn't even hear anyone that could do that and so quickly! Not exactly the greatest thing to know about.

---

I continued to go through that room and found a desk. I went up to the furniture to find two tapes labeled 'Unreasonable' and 'Who Cares'.

* * *

"_Unreasonable!? I'll give you unreasonable! The project was agreed by the man himself! What's so unreasonable about experimenting with a bunch of crooks and parentless brats? Dr. Hogback, 7:42 a.m., year 1953._"

"_Blah, blah, blah! Argh! I swear I'm going to let this be known to Crocodile-sama! Who cares what those orphan activist docs think or say… they'll meet their fates soon enough… Dr. Hogback, 4:37 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I'm tired of hearing the word 'orphan' and hearing about what they're supposedly doing to them.

---

Ace and I were orphans once and became orphaned again when Shanks was found dating Ben, and was dropped parental keeping rights.

Luckily he was still be able to still be in our lives by making sure we got into a good school and had enough for food and rent, because Ace had the right to take care of me since he was older and eighteen at the time.

---

I turned around, only to almost have a heart attack when I saw a Kira behind me. I took him out quickly and took a few deep breaths.

I mentioned it before, but I hate this place and I'm sure to lose fifty years of my life at this point.

I got out of there and went into another room and loot some stuff and found a couple tapes labeled 'Kuro'.

* * *

"_I don't understand what all the bellyache is about. If their 'patients' aren't corroperating to 'doctor's orders', then kill them. Kuro, 5:31 p.m., year 1953._"

"_Seems they found promise after all. They've got at least two with amazing results. Maybe I should get some of this 'treatment' myself… Kuro, 12:04 a.m., year 1953._"

* * *

'What a messed up society…' I started to think about all the Bachiatori I've met so far, and how everyone seems distant, afraid that I will become the things I've been killing and go after them.

Then it hit me, will it be possible to remove the Gensen inside? And when I'm able to get out of here, I'll take them with me! They'll be free from this hell! They'll probably have to stay with me and Ace, if he's still around. For the first time since I first saw this place from the outside, I felt happy with this thought, more than happy really. I just can't explain it!

---

I went back out to the large room and saw a nice looking shot gun. I went up to see if it was in good condition, when I found myself engulfed in darkness for a moment before a single light came on and Kiras started to appear.

'Crap!' I thought as I dropped the gun and rapidly attacked them.

When it was done, the light went back on and I left the stupid shot gun there. Didn't seem worth it.

---

I headed out to where the stairs are and saw a Bomu no Kira and the son of a bitch threw one of his bombs at me. I dodged and quickly grabbed the next bomb to 'return' it and did this for another two times before he was finished, looted off of him, and headed on up the 'Mist Surgery' and went through the doors.

I saw the visible glass and steel tunnel that leads to another building, possibly where this crazy doctor was located and went forward.

---

Not long afterwards, I saw a familiar white kimono with some blue on it. "Rika!" I said, which she recognized me and smiled.

She was in a different tunnel leading to another part of the building.

Then I saw someone coming up beside Rika. My eyes started from the visible sandaled feet that have scars around both ankles, the torn swordsman pants that are black, the green haramaki, then the white top that has some blood spatters on it. One side of the shirt was on the shoulder while the other side was slipped off the shoulder, exposing the muscular torso. I finally settled onto his face, granted it's a bit creepy with the glowing eyes, but it's the good creepy. You know, the one that gives you chills up the spine? Anyway, his face definitely shows his strong set nature, even seems a little shocked to see me.

Oh yeah, he said he'll kill me if he ever saw me again… Looks like I lucked out again.

But, for some reason, my heart gets a little faster and my mind, for some reason, is going ballistic with blurred visions of… someone… before it stopped, and realizing I had been holding my breath. In fact, even all these scare moments, my heart never reached this fast. I feel… nervous.

The two of them are talking now, man I wish I could read lips, but they started to head down their way, Rika waving and Swordsman, stared at me for a few seconds before catching up with Rika.

"Damn… He's hot…" I said without any control of my mouth. "What the hell!? I just saw the guy once and I'm gay!?" I took a deep breath. "Calm down… I haven't really thought about relationships because… I've never been in one… So… is this what they meant about having curiosities of the same sex? Or am I attracted to him?" I shook my head. "Nah! Being suddenly attracted like that means I have no control and it's not love. Therefore…" I paused to think about this when a simple explanation just rolled out. "A crush?"

I sighed as I headed to the doors that lead to the damn surgery room complex.

"That's just great! I finally get a crush on someone and it happens to be a guy who says he's going to kill me in a place where practically everyone wants me dead. Just brilliant! Damn it!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

We're out on the prowl again, looking for any easy Gensen for Rika to pick up and some kind of fight for me.

"You think the Wanderer is okay?" She said.

"Not this again!" I swear! She has been asking about that sorry bastard for hours! "He probably got himself killed by now!"

"Attention! The mouse is in the Med Center. Have a nice day!"

"Or in the process of being killed." I said as an added note.

"Don't say that Aniki!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"He saved me, Aniki, that's why!"

"That's only once!"

"So!?"

Kids! Stubborn and naïve of most things.

"I just think you have to think he's different in some way."

Jeeze… I'm stuck with an optimistic little girl, even though she saw the worst things that people can do.

"Yeah? When I see him again and he's like what you said, then I'll believe you."

"Oh Aniki! Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"It's called being cautious! We don't know why he's here or why he bothers to wander around when everyone just wants him dead."

"You didn't though."

"That's because there wasn't a reason to."

Rika had that look on her face, the one that says that I'm not being honest. "Well I like him! He seems nice."

"When he' on the ground and unable to move for a bit."

"Has it ever occur to you that maybe he's different?"

"Aside from the fact that he's not from here, no."

She lifted her hand up in the air. "I give!" She said as we found a glass and steel tunnel. "I still think he's good. Like you!"

"Like me?"

"You act all tough and all, but you're really nice."

"That's only because, for some reason, I'm assigned to protect you."

"That's a stupid excuse and you know it!"

She got me there.

She seemed to be excited all of a sudden and ran up to the curved part of the tunnel.

I looked up and, no shit, there he was, just as happy to see her as she to him.

He sure looked like he gone through hell, but in this place, who hasn't? He looked at me and his facial expression changed from happy to astonished amazement, and for some reason I felt a bit uncomfortable. At the same time, I would've sworn I've seen him before somewhere, which is crazy since we're in completely different worlds.

"See! He hasn't become the one of the Kiras!"

"Yet."

"Oh! Aniki! Would you just admit that he's good and help?"

"First of all, this is the second time we saw him." Three in my case, but that first one was informal. "Second, he looks like he can handle things on his own, without our help."

"Aniki!" She whined.

"Don't 'Aniki' me and let's keep moving."

She pouted as she quickly changed to a smile to the other kid in the other tunnel and walked on ahead, waving as she did so.

I kept my eye on him for a bit, still feeling odd about the way he was looking at me, as well as that nostalgic feeling of maybe seeing him before but can't place it, and caught up with her.

"I saw that!"

"Nani?"

"You like him too!"

"Do not!"

"Then why did you take so long?"

I honestly had no answer for that. "Keep walking!"

She giggled with that 'I told you so' look.

Kids… what the hell do you make sense of?

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I just walked in and found a tape next to a corpse in a wheelchair, when I heard someone on the other side of the wall.

I just poked my head out and only saw a guy with a black lab coat running to another room when the entrance collapsed.

Then I saw a small, hand-held bomb and got out of the way quickly before it went off.

I looked up to see a Bomu no Kira throwing those damn things at me.

That bastard threw one and I dodged.

I stretched my arm, grabbed the next bomb and threw it back at him, which was the end of that.

I moved the rubble away from the entrance and went in, when I suddenly remembered the tape I had and saw the label, 'Close'.

* * *

"_I'm so close to finding what Frankenstein feared! The reanimation of life to a corpse! These Kiras… These Kiras are just a step of that reality… Normal people take the Gensen… the Gensen kills off the useless heart and liver that guarantees a short life, and live a bit longer… Sure you go insane, but what is sanity? Dr. Hogback… 3:58 a.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I walked into a hall, seeing another corpse, and see a shadow of a man, only to be hit by a round of bullets. Well, being rubber now, the bullets bounce back and destroyed the machine.

"Ow…" I was hit ten rounds and stretched a bit farther than usual.

---

I continued to the door, which I found another room, loot it, and go through another door. After going through a short hallway to a few doors, I went in on and saw the crazy Dr. Hogback stabbing away at a female Kira.

He was rambling, complete and unclear, as he stopped stabbing and looked up to see me.

I saw the sharp teeth he has in that wide, sadistic smile, elf-like pointy ears, pale skin, and I could see behind the small black shades something even blacker, like oil.

"Who's this? A trespasser?" He started to say. "And still alive!?" He pulled out a machine gun. "Not for long!" He started firing and I stood there, taking the hits, which only bounced back.

The chance the bullet bounced back and kills someone is a small one, but with a hundred bullets flying, one was sure to hit.

One did, on the shoulder and I waited for him to come out and get me, but he realized that it won't work and fled deeper into his lab.

---

I followed into the lab and saw some oil tanks and flammable canteens. I grabbed one just as he appeared with a flame thrower, and chuck it towards him, which created an explosion.

When the flames died down, I looked around the lab and found the stupid slide key that I needed to get the hell out of here.

_"Good job Kiddo, now just got back to that area and head down to Roger's Cove."_ Cep Nian said as connection was off.

I found a gun nearby and studied it before the crazy doctor came back and tried to lunge at me. I fired the gun to his head, and he went down for good. I saw the black behind his shades dim and I moved the shades to see normal, dead eyes.

'By killing him, the Gensen dies too…" I thought as my previous thoughts of saving seemed impossible. 'Does that mean I have to kill the others to?'

_"Oi, Kiddo, you okay?"_

"Y-Yeah… just never fired a gun before."

_"Yeah… a good kid like yourself would be a little shaky after that."_

"Cep…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Was Dr. Hogback a Bachiatori?"

_"Why do you ask?"_

"I think I saw his eyes glowing black… Does that make sense?"

_"Yeah, he and some of the other people here are like that."_

"What kind of Bachiatori was he?"

_"The Kuroi no Bachiatori_ (1)_._ _The worst kind. Didn't even know the crazy bastard was one."_

"What could've happened to him?"

_"Got greedy I bet. Eating the Gensen straight out from another Bachiatori or some Kira could do that."_

"… Thanks."

_"No problem, Kiddo."_

I headed out of the room, fought off some Kiras, and started my way out of this damned place.

---

On my way out to the exit, I saw a hidden tape labeled 'Quit'.

* * *

"_Screw with the lot of 'em! I quit this place! You my order me around to work on the bodies you keep sending in! But when you killed Hiruluk and try to take away Chopper, then you have crossed the line, buddy! I quit and taking my 'child' with me! That's right! That reindeer is just like a child to me than it was with that quack doctor! Kureha, 6:43 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

I took one step out of the building when I heard a rumble.

_"Sounds like another tunnel collapse. What can I say? This place is the largest toilet being flushed down."_

I took only a few steps only to hear a wailing sound, like a kid's wail.

---

I ran only to see a huge guy being thrown to a wall, who got back up again.

"I'm going to get you for this!" He said as he charged back into the room and I heard the wailing again.

I ran to the room and saw the glowing pink eyes and a reindeer figure on the verge of being killed. I took up the gun again and fired, only to hit his shoulder.

He turned and momentarily forgot about the reindeer and went after me.

I panicked and fired three times, two hit his chest and the last to his face. I moved out of the way and saw him run up towards the wall and slump to the ground. I dropped the gun and took a deep breath.

'I'm never going to fire a gun again.' I thought when I heard sniffling.

I looked to see the reindeer, Tony Tony Chopper, going over an old woman's body, but she isn't dead just badly hurt.

_"Kiddo… now's your chance to get some Gensen. Just grab the deer, use a knife or something sharp, and cut it out."_

"Nani?"

_"You're going to need Gensen to survive, Kiddo, so get what you can from that deer."_

"Do that…"

I looked up to see the old lady hold up a gun, aiming at me.

"I'll blow your fucking brain out."

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	8. First Saved

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 8: First Saved

_Chopper's POV_

I found Doctrine, but Warpol is there too! He's not taking her to that man! He'll kill her for 'betraying' Raftel! That damn bastard used something to hurt Doctrine.

I yelled out as I attacked in my human point, which he didn't see coming!

Once he let go of Doctrine, I let her lean against the wall, only to see that Warpol isn't out cold!

I thought I was done for when I heard a gunshot.

Warpol got off of me and I heard three more shots, but my attention was on Doctrine, who was hurt real badly.

"Kiddo…"

I heard someone.

"now's your chance to get some Gensen."

I didn't bother hearing the rest as I whimpered more.

"Do that…"

I heard her and felt her move as I saw her glare at the stranger. "I'll blow your fucking brain out."

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I knew she was serious, but I also know she doesn't know that I'm rubber. If she fires that gun now, it will bounce off and hit her.

"I won't do it."

_"What was that?"_ Cep Nian said.

"I'm not taking the Gensen only to kill. I've killed enough as it is."

_"You won't survive without the Gensen from this point!"_

"I made it this far without it!"

_"What are you saying?! You're telling me you're putting those cursed beings lives above mine and my nakama?!"_

"That's not it!"

_"Then what?"_

"If you gone through and seen them the way I did, you'd understand! There's still human intelligence and true human feelings to protect those they care for like Chopper! They don't need this cruelty, but they're paying for it every fucking day!"

_"Whatever you learned from the surface doesn't exist here! Now! If you-"_

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!**" I completely shut the thing off and took a few deep breaths.

"Oi…"

I looked at the old lady.

"Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy… photographer from the surface." I said as I went up, causing Chopper to go defensive, I grabbed a good amount of the first-aid kits I found along the way. "Here, I got too much of these to carry around."

Chopper seemed to calm down as he took the kits and immediately started to check on the old lady.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I was worried about Doctrine. She shouldn't be able to move with her wounds.

"I won't do it."

I looked at the stranger, surprised to hear that he won't hurt us.

"What was that?" Said the voice on the radio.

"I'm not taking the Gensen only to kill. I've killed enough as it is."

"You won't survive without the Gensen from this point!"

"I made it this far without it!"

I was surprised to hear that this stranger made it this far without going crazy and he did it without Gensen, which helps give you energy to keep going, was also amazing.

"What are you saying?! You're telling me you're putting those cursed beings lives above mine and my nakama?!"

That hurt.

"That's not it!"

"Then what?"

"If you gone through and seen them the way I did, you'd understand! There's still human intelligence and true human feelings to protect those they care for like Chopper! They don't need this cruelty, but they're paying for it every fucking day!"

This stranger… he understood us… He knows my name too… Huh!? He knows my name as well?!

"Whatever you learned from the surface doesn't exist here! Now! If you-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!**" He shut the radio off and took a few deep breaths.

That was scary.

"Oi…" Doctrine said, making him look over to where we were. "Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy… photographer from the surface."

'Luffy?' I thought as he started to come up and, as a reflex, I went on defense mode until he brought out about six health kits.

"Here, I got too much of these to carry around."

I took the offered kits and, instinctively, started to check on Doctrine.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"Tell me Luffy, what brought you here?" The old lady said.

"I was looking for my brother after our plane crashed. Then I got curious and now I'm stuck here."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"That's why they have nine lives."

She laughed. "That they do!"

I chuckled before I laughed as well.

It felt like forever since I laughed. The last time I laughed was when Ace started joking around to cure our boredom at the air port.

When we stopped laughing, Chopper was done checking on her and doing the small things that needed attention.

"So, you've seen other Bachiatori like Chopper here?"

I nodded. "A swordsman who is only known as 'Aniki' by Rika. Two guys I found out their names are Sanji and Usopp, but I didn't catch the three boys' names. And two girls, I only caught the nickname 'Navi'. Do they sound familiar?"

"Of course. I was forced to work on the sorry lot."

I felt like I have to ask her this one important question now or never know. "Is there a way to save them?"

She looked at me, almost surprised that I asked. "Why? What pin-brained reason do you possibly have to save them when there's nothing for them to go to?"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

They were talking, but I didn't catch the whole conversation because I was busy making sure that Doctrine was going to be okay.

When I finished, Doctrine asked the Luffy guy if he had seen Bachiatori like me, not animal though, I'm the only one in that category.

"A swordsman who is only known as 'Aniki' by Rika. Two guys I found out their names are Sanji and Usopp, but I didn't catch the three boys' names. And two girls, I only caught the nickname 'Navi'. Do they sound familiar?" He said.

"Of course. I was forced to work on the sorry lot.

Then he had a look that told me that he has a very important question as he opened his mouth. "Is there a way to save them?"

This was completely unexpected.

"Why? What pin-brained reason do you possibly have to save them when there's nothing for them to go to?"

She's right! Raftel has been reduced to breaking down and everyone killing one another. What other place do we go to?

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I know what she says is true and I know that what I'm about to say will be crazy to the both of them.

"I'm going to save anyone who deserves saving and take them to the surface with me."

"Impossible!" She snapped. "Most of these people, Bachiatoris as well, have lived here since birth! And you want them to take them up to where everything that Raftel was against of exists?!"

"I know it's crazy, but not impossible!" I argued. "I know a lot of good people where I live. It would be a good start for them to get used to the surface and work up from there."

"You're talking nonsense!"

"This whole place is nonsense and impossible! But it exists!"

"This place isn't a living, breathing, movable being you can just take home!"

"You're right! It's an unfeeling, dead, rusting death trap! But I'm not going to witness the good people left in here rot along with this!" I waved my arms around the area. "Those who can be saved can have a second chance!" I started to quiet down. "I know it won't be easy and, hell! I don't know the amount of the good ones that are in this toilet heap! But damn it! The new life would be a hell lot better than continuing in this rust pit!"

It almost felt like an eternity, but the old lady reached for something in her pocket and took out a small, glowing white bottle that looked like white gold liquid inside.

"If you're serious about saving, drink it. It took me years to make, but it should do the job."

I took the bottle from her, which felt warm to the touch. I opened the bottle and carefully drank the contents to the last drop, which felt like how hot chocolate goes down and how it immediately warms you. Well, I get that feeling as well as a little light headed, but it was the good kind, unlike the first time I drank some strange substance. I only had to exhale to feel normal once more.

"Now what?" I asked, a bit eagerly I admit but I want to know how to start saving the good Bachiatori.

"Just hold Chopper in a hug and rub the head, back or side of the face."

Chopper didn't seem to like the idea, and I don't blame him for not trusting me.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

The surface? Is that even possible?

No! Of course not!

But, I was brought down here from there, but I don't remember any of it!

Who would want us? Want me? To exist in a place that no one knows that this place exists.

"I know it won't be easy and, hell! I don't know the amount of the good ones that are in this toilet heap! But damn it! The new life would be a hell lot better than continuing in this rust pit!"

Doctrine didn't say anything before she handed him a white bottle.

I don't know what it is for, but when he drank the stuff, he seemed to glow a little before dimming and asking what to do next.

"Just hold Chopper in a hug and rub the head, back or side of the face."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and both of us looked at each other. I know I should trust him since Doctrine trusts him, but my survival instinct is still on suspect stranger mode.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"Don't worry Chopper." She said to him. "If he isn't the man he says he is, I'll simply kill him."

"I'm rubber by the way." I warn her and to prove it, I hooked my index finger to the side of my mouth and stretched it out, a bit farther than a normal human could stretch it out. I figured since my arms stretched my whole body would too.

"I'll be damned."

"Too late." I said, making her laugh again.

"I'll tell you one thing, you still got your sense of humor. Even in this shit hole."

I smiled a bit, knowing that at least I got someone's good side, but the trust is still unclear. I could see it in her eyes, one wrong move and she'll kill me.

She's a doctor… and a mother.

I looked at Chopper, standing there, unsure and cautious. I sat down and held my hand out. I kept my gaze down to the floor, not to avoid the glowing eyes… No, it was a sign of submission, a way to show that I didn't mean harm.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

She told me not to worry, but I'm so used to keeping my guard up that I don't know what to believe.

He makes her laugh though, that's good, right?

He looked at me, and I could see he knows what I'm feeling. He sat down, held out his hand and didn't look at me.

I knew right away that he's being submissive.

I cautiously went up and placed my hoof on his open hand. I expected him to grasp my hand, but he left it loose and open.

Then, a feeling I've only felt for Doctrine and Doctor washed over me as I carefully walked up and pressed my face on his chest.

His scent was overpowered by the blood on him, but I could smell a hint of a scent I smelled before, but couldn't place. I felt him wrap his arms around, but I wasn't nervous. He rubbed my back and I suddenly felt warm, a really good kind of warmth.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

It felt like hours before I felt a hoof on my hand, but I didn't make any sudden movements.

I could imagine the surprise on Ace's face, seeing me so still when I'm normally antsy.

I felt his head pressed up on my chest and I carefully wrapped my arms around and saw my arms glow as I rubbed his back, then he glowed. A strange kind of warmth spread out throughout my body as both of us glowed.

It felt like another eternity before the warmth and glowing stopped.

Both of us parted and, to my amazement, his eyes weren't glowing pink anymore, they were now a clear, doe brown.

"It worked." I said as I smiled.

I saved my first Bachiatori!

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I don't know how long I was being hugged, but I felt funny in my chest, but the warmth felt so good. And when it was over, the funny feeling in my chest was gone.

When I looked at him, he seemed surprised.

"It worked." He said then smiled.

I looked at Doctrine and she held up a piece of glass and I saw my reflection. My eyes weren't glowing!

'It did work!'

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I saw the look of amazement in his big doe eyes and I felt great to know that, for once since I stepped into this twisted water hell, I did something right.

"Now that you know how to 'save'," She said as she got up, using the wall to help balance her. "Let me show you how to 'harvest'."

"Harvest?"

She nodded. "That bastard, Cep right? Well, he's right on one thing, you can't survive from this point without those damned things."

"Why?"

"Because Gensen, when ingested, gives you a bit of a boost up, especially when it comes head to head with another Kuroi no Bachiatori."

I didn't like the idea at all.

"I see you don't agree with the idea, so just use it as bait then! These Kiras and Kuroi no Bachiatori always try to kill one another to get them."

I could see that being a possibility, especially since I'm wanted now by the whole city. "Any other uses?"

"A quick healing ailment, but it as to be fresh out of the body and feed on either another Gensen or the body's nutrients. That's how they survive."

"That's why the other Bachiatoris find corpses, to feed their Gensen so they don't starve, right?"

"You're getting warm kid." She walked to the dead corpse of the Kuroi no Bachiatori and took out a surgical knife. "Any sharp object will do, but the trick is to make sure the bastard is barely alive and the depth of the cut."

She cut the corpse's stomach and I saw a huge red-purplish blob in the stomach.

"This is what you'll see in a corpse." She informed.

"Doctrine…" Chopper said as he watched this with me. "What will happen if you even cut a little?"

"It gives off a scent and every Kira within a two mile radius will swarm to that particular scent."

Well, that wasn't good. Now that I thought about it, back in high school I always cut my frogs wrong. I may need her help on this.

"Now, after you cut the belly open, you could eat it, store it in a jar, leave it out for bait, or try and get the Quito needle gun to properly suck the essence up."

"The thing over there?" I pointed to the described weapon on the floor.

Chopper ran and picked it up.

"The same one." She said. "So? Would you like this then?" She pointed to the Gensen in the open corpse.

I shook my head. "You'll need it more than I do."

"On the contrary, you'll be needing it."

"I'm already wanted by the city, so why would I need it?"

"You could bribe other Bachiatoris."

"No. I've been taught a lot of things, trust and honesty is one of them."

She sighed. "The last of the honest ones here."

"I'm not the last, there's still more out there. I just need to prove myself is all."

She sighed as she pointed to the Gensen. "Chopper, get this and go along with this brat."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

This Luffy guy is amazing. He doesn't want the Gensen, even when he'll need it.

"Doctrine…" I said after I watched her cut open the corpse with experienced technique. "What will happen if you even cut a little?"

"It gives off a scent and every Kira within a two mile radius will swarm to that particular scent."

That's not good.

"Now, after you cut the belly open, you could eat it, store it in a jar, leave it out for bait, or try and get the Quito needle gun to properly suck the essence up."

"The thing over there?"

I looked to see my Quito and went up to get it. Must've dropped it when I was fighting Warpol.

"The same one." She said. "So? Would you like this then?" She pointed to the Gensen in the open corpse.

I shook my head. "You'll need it more than I do."

"On the contrary, you'll be needing it."

"I'm already wanted by the city, so why would I need it?"

"You could bribe other Bachiatoris."

"No. I've been taught a lot of things, trust and honesty is one of them."

She's still testing him, but he still refused the Gensen.

She sighed. "The last of the honest ones here."

"I'm not the last, there's still more out there. I just need to prove myself is all."

I have never encountered someone who is more amazing than Doctor and Doctrine. But he's an outsider, which makes him so different than Doctrine.

She's experienced here, and Luffy hasn't even seen the worst part of Raftel.

She sighed as she pointed to the Gensen. "Chopper, get this and go along with this brat."

I looked at her, but she meant it. Luffy was just as lost as I am, but I guess he'll need my help.

Definitely doesn't look like a guy who could do a surgical cut properly.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	9. Comrades

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 9: Comrades

Once we parted ways with the old lady doctor, we head out back to the other medical offices, only to come across Sniper and the three boys, being cornered by a man in a black kimono and gloves with blades on the tips.

"Captain!" The boys called as Sniper was forcefully shoved to the side before the man posed to strike.

"Ah!" Chopper said, gaining the man's attention.

I didn't hesitate when I stretched my arm to hit him, but he disappeared, only to reappear again about to strike me. I barely dodged it, only to have a small nick above my shoulder.

"Chopper! Take care of them!"

"Right!" He started to head over to Sniper and the kids when that guy appeared again.

Speed is his advantage, and I have to protect everyone here. I did a quick stretch, grab him by his kimono, since his focus was to harm the group and not paying any attention to me, and pulled him away from Chopper and the group.

---

I ran to the stairs leading down and threw him to the floor.

He obviously didn't like that one bit as he glared at me, his eyes are nothing but black orbs.

I gave him a punch, which he disappeared and was inches away from my face. What he didn't know was that my hand was coming back just as I grabbed the front of his kimono, of course he was aiming at slicing my neck clear off my shoulders.

Luckily I recoil back just as easily, being rubber and all, and quickly as bouncing back as I quickly turned my body slightly before my stretched out fist collided with his face. I had to let go of him as he flew across the wall, and was barely conscious when I came up.

I really thank to whoever gave me a quick reflex reaction, because as soon as I got close enough, he was going to spear me with those sword-like claws.

But I grabbed a hunk of ice and used it as a shield. I then leaned back with a great amount of force that would, to a normal person, hurt my back, lifted him off the ground and threw him towards the railings of the stairs.

I saw a piece of glass not far from where I was and had to make the quickest decision of my life. I grabbed the glass, went straight to the guy as he was rolling to his back, and sliced the piece across his stomach.

For sucking at dissecting frogs, I did okay without cutting the Gensen open.

I dropped the glass piece, not bothered that my hand is a little cut from it, and grabbed hold of the large Gensen sack that took up the whole torso.

"Sucks being you." I said to him as I forced it out of him, seeing him die slowly as I saw that most of the organs that were supposed to be there, well… not there anymore. It's just an empty torso cavity.

---

I ran back up to the other floor to see Chopper.

"Luffy! This one needs a lot of fresh Gensen!"

I handed the Gensen I got from that guy, which seemed to surprise Chopper, but he soon turned into a doctor mode and started procedure.

"You beat Kuro…"

I looked to see the three boys. "Yeah, I did."

"Are you some kind of monster?"

I haven't really thought about that.

"Dunno, I always thought I was human."

"You're weird."

"Crazy head."

"Have you hit your head on something?"

"I know. Thanks. And I got quite a history with that."

The three just stared at me as if I grew three heads.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

It was quite unexpected to go along with someone I barely know, but he's good so it works.

But when we headed out to where the other medical centers are, we soon saw a Kuroi no Bachiatori injure an Aniki no Bachiatori.

"Ah!" I said, which was stupid because I got the guy's attention.

Luffy attacked, but the guy disappeared suddenly and appeared, nearly slicing his arm off!

"Chopper! Take care of them!"

"Right!" I said as I charged, only to see him again, which nearly gave me a heart attack if Luffy didn't grab him and ran off somewhere far off.

I ran up to the really injured guy and looked up at the three. "Are any of you hurt?"

All shook their heads.

"N-No…"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm a doctor!" I said as I checked the guy and saw that he needed to be healed quickly! I just hoped Luffy is able to get a Gensen out okay.

---

Minutes seem like days before he came back with a huge sack of Gensen.

"Luffy! This one needs a lot of fresh Gensen!"

He handed the Gensen to me as I continued to work on the injured guy.

After another long minute, I confirmed that he'll be okay.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

When Chopper said that Sniper, or Usopp now, was going to be okay, I was relieved to hear that.

"So, you're a doctor, huh?" The boy, Carrot, said.

"Y-Yes…"

"Then why are you a deer?"

"I'm a reindeer! And I was an experiment and an ex-Aniki no Bachiatori!"

"No one can be an ex-Aniki or any other kind of Bachiatori! That's impossible!" The other boy, Pepper, said.

"It's not! And Luffy here is the only one who could do it!"

All three of them looked at me.

"That true?" Said the third boy, Onion.

"Well, I got the only prototype to making it possible to anyone who wants to save the Bachiatori."

"You're crazy." The three said in unison and I just laughed.

"How do you save a Bachiatori?" Onion asked.

"I have to give one of you a hug."

"Pedelfiler!"

"It's the only way it could work!" I argued.

"Prove it!" Pepper said.

I went to Usopp, who was out cold through all this, and did the same thing I did with Chopper.

When that was done, it seemed to quicken the healing process as well, because he woke up and gave me a weird look.

"Just so you know, I'm taken."

"You're welcome!"

"Huh?"

"Captain! Your eyes!" The three boys said pointing at Usopp.

"What about them?"

"They're not glowing!"

"Eh!?" He said, his dark brown, almost black eyes revealed his confusion.

"Who's next?"

All three looked at one another before doing rock-paper-scissors.

Onion was up first, and I could tell he didn't like the idea of being hugged by some stranger who took down a Kuroi no Bachiatori.

I did what I did with Chopper, but without holding out my hand.

It took some time, but I felt the kid trying to bulldozer me and I hugged him out of reflex. I ruffled his hair a bit, which seemed to work out for him, since it wasn't too affectionate.

---

Once all three boys were done, Usopp patted me on the back.

"I'm glad someone around here isn't trying to kill us!" Usopp said with a big smile. "Right men?"

"Aye!"

"Though it felt really weird." Usopp said.

"Be glad that it's a onetime thing." I said as all of us laughed.

"So? Where to Luffy?" Chopper asked.

I remembered the argument with Cep Nian, and wondered if he'll still talk to me. "I don't know… I've only gotten this far with Cep Nian's help." I looked at the radio transmitter.

"Who's Cep Nian?" Carrot asked.

"He's the one who knows this place and tells me where to go."

"So… What happened?" Pepper asked.

I looked at Chopper, who looked down at the floor. "He wanted me to harvest Chopper, when he was still an Aniki. But I argued with him and turned this off."

"Sounds like a jerk." Onion said.

"I'm sure he'll understand that I choose to harvest only the ones that can't be saved and use some of the Gensen if I really need it."

"I don't know…" Usopp said. "I may not know the guy, but I don't like him."

"Me too!" Chopper said with a bit more volume.

"Well… only one way to find out." I looked at the radio and turned it on.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I learned that my real name is Usopp. It has a familiar ring that's like a long forgotten song yet you know the lyrics.

Of course when I woke up seeing the guy, Luffy, holding me, it was a bit weird.

"Just so you know, I'm taken."

And an even weirder thing happened.

"You're welcome!" He said cheerfully.

"Huh?"

"Captain! Your eyes!" The three boys said pointing at Usopp.

"What about them?"

"They're not glowing!"

"Eh!?"

When I learned what he was able to do, I was quite surprised to he could and that it was possible. Even being treated by a reindeer was pretty weird too.

"I'm glad someone around here isn't trying to kill us!" Usopp said with a big smile. "Right men?"

"Aye!"

"Though it felt really weird." I said.

"Be glad that it's a onetime thing." He said making us all laugh.

Now if I just find Blackleg, who despite my warning went off on his own and hasn't come back, he'll be okay too… Even get our memories back.

"So? Where to Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know… I've only gotten this far with Cep Nian's help." He looked at the radio transmitter.

"Who's Cep Nian?" Carrot asked.

"He's the one who knows this place and tells me where to go."

"So… What happened?" Pepper asked.

He looked at Chopper, who looked down at the floor. "He wanted me to harvest Chopper, when he was still and Aniki. But I argued with him and turned this off."

"Sounds like a jerk." Onion said.

"I'm sure he'll understand that I choose to harvest only the ones that can't be saved and use some of the Gensen if I really need it."

"I don't know…" I said. "I may not know the guy, but I don't like him."

For some reason, the name itself doesn't sit well with me.

"Me too!" Chopper said with a bit more volume, of course, who can blame him if the guy wanted Luffy to harvest him.

"Well… only one way to find out." He looked at the radio and turned it on.

I guess this guy is our only source for to where to go from here.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

Usopp and the boys seem to be okay and trust Luffy a bit more than a moment ago.

"So? Where to Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know… I've only gotten this far with Cep Nian's help." He said as he looked at the radio transmitter.

When he mentioned the name, I still remembered what he wanted Luffy to do.

I don't like him, but Luffy doesn't know the areas of Raftel, and not all Bachiatoris are able to leave a certain area.

I lived in the Medical Central for as long as I can remember, and it looks like Usopp and the boys just started going to the new areas.

"Well… only one way to find out." He said as he went to turn the radio on.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

_"Kiddo!?"_ Cep Nian called out.

"Y-Yeah…"

_"Listen, I'm sorry for not… Well, anyone can blame me for being biased. But I've been watching you, and I've got to say, I'm impressed with your selfless kindness."_

"How's your nakama? Are you able to contact them?"

_"Aye! I have! They helped me calm down as I watched you."_

"That's good to hear!"

_"Aye! There's nothing like a good nakama to lead you in the right direction!"_

I smiled as I looked at the ones I've met and those whom I've seen. "Yep. Speaking of which, where should I go from here?"

_"Remember that room when you flipped the switch, but needed the key for?"_

"Oh yeah!"

_"Well, use that key and get down to Roger's Cove. There's some strong Kiras and Bachiatoris down there…"_

"We'll handle it! Right!?"

"Aye!" All of them chorused.

_"Okay, there should be an elevator after you get out of that room and should be able to operate to get you down there."_

"Yosh!" I said as I put Boshi on my head and got up. "Let's go! Who knows who we'll meet!"

"S-So soon?!" Usopp said.

"We have to find Sanji one way or another!"

He sighed as all of us went to the foyer place.

---

Once we got through the doors that led to the medical center and into the fancy lobby area known as the foyer, a grenade was launched at us from the room I was going to get into.

We dodged the first grenade and I led them to the area where I couldn't get pass through last time, dodged another thrown grenade, and followed that Bomu no Kira up the stairs and hit him good with my jutte.

Once that was done, the others came up as I slid the key in and the red lights were gone.

_"Security alert deactivated. Thank you for your patience."_ The automatic woman's voice said as we went down to the doors that suddenly opened, revealing the strange elevator thing.

_"Not much longer now Kiddo."_ Cep Nian said. "I look forward to shaking your hand when we finally see face to face."

All of us entered the elevator, the door shut and I pulled the lever down, making the elevator go down as well.

'I hope I get to see Swordsman again.' I thought as I remembered that he and Rika were in a different walkway tunnel towards the same building.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	10. The 'Boss' of Bachiatoris

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 10: The 'Boss' of Bachiatoris

We went down and exited the strange elevator, only to see a dead Kira roped to a wall, as if it was crucified.

"Creepy." Everyone said as they huddled up together.

_"Can you hear me okay Kiddo?"_

"Loud and clear."

_"Okay, you're going to have to find a man named Spanda."_

"Spanda? That's a stupid name."

_"Yeah, well he's guarding the only way to get to where my nakama is located. You have to find him and see if he'll let you in. Or you'll be stuck down there."_

"Got it. So, how do I find him?"

_"Just go straight for now until I find the specific location."_

"Okay."

Connection went down as I mentioned everyone to follow me.

"Stay close okay." I said as they nodded.

We climbed up the rubble when I found a tape.

"Hold up guys."

"What's up?" Usopp asked.

"I found a tape."

"So?"

"I usually listen to the tapes to find out about the city. This is how I found out about yours and Sanji's name." I explained as I saw that the tape is labeled 'Forbidden?'

* * *

"_Is it really a crime to have such knowledge? Is this not a place to expand it? Or is it only dedicated to the arts, science and architecture of it all? Then what about the schools? Where are they? Robin, 5:39 p.m., year 1951._"

* * *

"This one is a lot earlier than the others." I said. "Most of the ones I got were from 1953."

"I'm amazed that a tape could even survive this long." Usopp said as we continued to climb up the rubble.

Once we got to the top of the rubble, I saw a door with a design of waves crashing on something solid, like rock, unworn by time.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I'm willing to find Sanji, Luffy told me his real name which as the same familiar ring to it, and help if it's needed.

But damn it! Why do we have to go to one of the many hot zones for all Raftel?

Just seeing the dead Kira as a 'welcome' was enough for me to 'leave'! But Luffy seemed drawn to go forward to this crazy place.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I never been away from the Medical Central and I wanna go back! But I can't.

I haven't even started my adventure yet.

I don't mind following Luffy, but something about the way he listens to this Cep guy doesn't seem right.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

The door opens and all of us saw a shadow on the far wall at the end of the hall.

At first it looked like an enlarged shadow of a little girl, probably getting Gensen, but as we got closer, the shadow stood up to reveal a woman as she jumped up.

I ran to get to the corner, only to see nothing but sakura blossoms falling down from the vent above.

'Who is she?' I thought as everyone started to get nervous. "Don't worry guys, as long as we stay together we'll be okay."

"Easier said than done." Usopp said. "We don't know who or what's here, and frankly I shouldn't be here. But because my stupid and prideful friend is somewhere in Raftel, is enough reason for me to come. And once I find that bastard, we're going back to minimal ground zones."

I nodded, seeing that he's just freaked as the three boys, but maintaining a strong face for them.

He's their protector after all.

"We better keep moving then. Staying in one spot too long isn't a great strategy."

We moved more down along the hallway, sakura blossoms falling from the vents as we do.

'Is she following us?'

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

That's a bit creepy, but somehow the scent of sakura blossoms soothes me.

I remember Doctor saying a lot about sakura blossoms.

I wonder who has the sakura blossoms, and why…

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

What's creepier than a shadow on the wall? A shadow which you don't know who the person it belongs to is and if the same person is friend or foe.

I let Luffy know about my terms and he has this look of silent understanding.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

There was another door with the same design and it opened just in time for us to see a huge fight between the Kiras and an Aniki.

This guy is one heck of a fighter!

His kimono is worm and tattered, with some visible color of yellow and black, the same height as Swordsman, but more lean than muscular like I am, giving him the agility and balance to quickly dodge and attack.

The Kiras were soon down and a small teenage girl went out.

She was a bit taller than Rika, with long, light brunette hair, glowing yellow-gold eyes, and fair skin with a similar kimono to the Aniki.

"Onii-san!" She called.

'And actual brother and sister?' I thought as I saw the resemblance.

The brother had glowing yellow eyes that looked more like the traffic light and brighter than the sister.

Both looked at us, waiting for us to attack or something.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" I called out. "I'm a photographer from the surface. These are friends of mine I met. Chopper, doctor from the Drum's Medical Central. Usopp from the same level and the three boys are with Usopp are Carrot, Pepper, and Onion." I said as I pointed out each person. "All of them are ex-Bachiatoris."

"Ex-Bachiatoris?" The girl said.

"Impossible…" The guy said.

"That's what we said!" The three boys said in unison.

"Even if you could do that, we still don't trust anyone that comes across us."

"Fair enough." I said. "Could you at least tell me you know a guy called Spanda?"

"Spanda? What kind of name is that?"

"That's what I thought too. But we have to find him either way."

"There's a crazy guy somewhere here, that's all I know."

"Okay, any warnings we need to know?"

"Just don't get in my way."

"Alright, see you around."

"Hope not." He said as we parted ways.

---

Once we're out of earshot, and going into some kind of storage room, I decided on those two.

"I'm saving them after we get business done here."

"You can't decided quickly like that!"

"That's what I did with you guys, and I saw some that are also in need of saving."

_"Then you need to get rid of the Kuroi no Bachiatori."_ Cep Nian said suddenly. _"Sorry, I overheard what you plan to do and I just want to give you a heads up."_

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot, but what about the Kuroi no Bachiatori that I need to know about?"

_"Basically they're the 'boss' of the other Bachiatoris and act far worse than the normal Kira, as you already know. Most of the Aniki and low ranked Bachiatoris won't want to be 'saved' until they know that the 'King Pin' of the area they find themselves trapped in is good and gone."_

"Okay, thanks for the info."

Connection was down and I sighed.

It's getting annoying to know things after it happens.

"I wonder how many bosses are here?" Carrot said.

"There could be more than one?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Usopp said.

"Back at the Medical Central," Chopper said. "There were two, Dr. Hogback and Warpol."

"What about that crazy cat guy?"

"That's my fault." Usopp said. "I was going after Sanji after he was gone for so long, and he followed us there."

"Okay, so there could be two or more here, is that right?"

"Basically." Usopp said.

"Okay!" I said as I felt pumped up. "So I have to earn their trust by kicking these bosses' asses to the dust!"

I can't wait to see how tough these guys are! I haven't been this excited for a fight since high school, and with this rubber body I can find even more way to fight these bastards!

"Let's go!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

Those two weren't bad, but now I'm not sure who Luffy is anymore.

When I first met him he seemed lost and cautious, now he's bold and ready to take on Raftel's toughest.

I have to admit, I feel like kicking some ass too!

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

It's all over! No turning back now! I don't know who this Luffy guy is, but he sure has that kind of energy that pops up unexpectantly and drags everyone towards it.

I don't know if he's brave, crazy or stupid… maybe all of the above, but what the hell!

I'm going to look for Sanji and going towards dangers is the only way to find him!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

All of us seemed ready when we heard a scream.

My first instinct, that I always follow regardless, is to run back to see what was going on.

---

Sure enough I saw the two from earlier, the Aniki had a mortal wound to his side and his sister holding him as a huge guy was standing over him, along with a huge group of Kiras closing in.

I was going to do something about the Kiras when I saw that they were going down one by one. I looked back to see Usopp with his sling shot and razor-like pellets which he wore a special glove for.

I would've congratulated him, but I have someone to take care of.

The guy was really big, bigger than Swordsman, with dusty blonde hair, a white kimono with so many blood spatters you think it was a red kimono. He was also really muscular from the buldging shoulders down his legs.

I ran up to deliver a hit to the skull, but somehow my punch went into his head in a… green gel?

He looked towards my way, my fist still in his head, and grinned.

"And who's this little pest?"

That's when I saw the black orbs for eyes.

I tried punching him in the throat, but that also went in and couldn't come out.

Oh yeah, I knew I was fucked if I can't figure out what the hell his is and how to get to punch him without having my limbs stuck!

"Oi! Ugly!"

I looked to see Usopp and the three boys, all armed with slingshots fired some kind of white powdery dust at the guy.

"What the hell guys!?"

"I'm just guessing, but the flour should be able to harden whatever he has and doesn't make your limbs stuck!"

And soon enough I got both of my fists back. "Yosh! Keep it coming!" I said as the guys continued the onslaught of flour while I went into punch the living daylights out of the guy.

I took a quick look at the two to see that Chopper, in a human form I only saw when we first met, was with them and check to make sure they were okay.

I was going to punch the guy again when he managed to sprout out spikes on him, luckily I got off of him before he spiked an important area in my male anatomy that makes me a man. I had to get this guy! But with that kind of ability, it's going to be hard to get the Gensen out, unless I kill him.

I knew what I had to do, and luckily there was some flour on the ground to do it.

"Die! Createn!"

I grabbed my jutte, covered it in flour that was on the ground and waited until he was close.

When he was, I pointed the tip of the jutte and aimed it at his left eye. Seeing it shove into the eye socket and deeply imbedded into the skull until the corpse was on top of me.

---

To be honest, I was scared to even look at the damaged I've done. I lifted the head to get my jutte out of the guy's head while looking the other way and got out from under him.

I had to take a few deep breaths before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oi, you okay?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I shook it off. "How are the two?"

"Ask Chopper."

I looked to see, from my stand point, that Chopper was doing great, but the wound itself wasn't, and the sister had a wary eye on the doctor as well.

I looked to find a sharp piece of metal and looked to see the dead Kuroi no Bachiatori, turned him over, and made a cut at the guy's stomach. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't close either. I tried again and I had to stop when I saw the color, but knew I had to have Chopper's expertise to do the final stretch.

"Get Chopper and watch over the guy."

"Right." Usopp said as he did, and a moment later Chopper appeared.

"What's up?"

I pointed to the already open stomach and he transformed into his human-monster type form and expertly cut the thin tissue and grabbed the huge sack of the Gensen.

---

Granted, it's not that fresh anymore now that the guy died, but it was enough to revive the Aniki.

"Onii-san!" The girl said as she hugged the brother.

By then the three boys got enough Gensen from the other Kiras with their needle guns to revive an army.

"The wound you've dealt with is not quite healed, but you should be fine as long as you keep it easy on yourself." Chopper informed.

"I would've been okay." The Aniki said as he tried to get up, all the while glaring at me. "Why the hell did you butt in? It was never your fight to begin with!" He staggered over to where I was and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Why the fuck did you have to do that!?"

"Onii-san…"

"You're wounds are gonna open up again if you don't relax!"

"Oi…" I said. "When a really good doctor tells you to relax, you should."

"So what!? I wanted to kill that bastard with my own hands! And you took that away from me!"

"You want to die?" I said, my gaze never leaving his angered glare.

"If that does happen then it will be better than this fucking shit hole!"

"Are you willing to die and leave your sister on her own? I know for a fact that she doesn't trust anyone but you."

He seemed to calm, but still held his hard glare to me.

"You need to live so she can live as well." I placed my hand on his fist that held the front of my shirt. "I know you don't trust me or anyone here, but remember that we only butted in for the sake for both of your lives. If you were dead, then we'll take care of your sister. But thankfully that isn't the case. Now, I know a doctor in a level you might remember before coming here, but she's really good, just as good as Chopper. She'll help you, maybe give you shelter if you don't give her a hard time. Right now you may take on one or two Kiras, but the stress on yourself would only weaken your strength as well as chances of protecting your sister."

"What are you saying?"

"If you don't go to the doctor, you may not be able to survive a fight with a Kira. Go to the doctor and the both of you will at least relax until you get your strength back. What's your call?"

He didn't seem to like the idea of being treated by a stranger, but I saw him glance at his sister and looked back at me.

"Okay…" He said as he let go of the front of my shirt. "But after I get treated, I'll kill you."

"Sorry, someone else claims that already." I said with a smile, which confused and ticked the guy off.

I would usually ask for their names, but it wasn't time for that. And I felt they weren't completely ready to be 'saved', so I let them be as I looked at Usopp.

"Usopp, you and the guys help Chopper. I'm going on ahead."

"Huh? You crazy?" Usopp asked.

"I'll be okay on my own for a bit, but you guys will be safe together."

"Luffy, not all of us here have any useful abilities like you."

"Usopp…" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw you take down those Kiras with ease! And Chopper can fight, between the both of you, you can both protect each other and everyone in the group. So don't tell me crap that you 'can't', because I know better!"

I saw the look of surprise shock on Usopp's face before he looked determined and nodded.

"Don't get too far ahead of us! We'll catch up!"

"I'll make sure this place is mostly cleared of Kiras by then."

He nodded once more and they were off.

I went the other way and walked down the seemingly waste land where Kiras started to appear and I fought.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

When we heard the scream, Luffy just ran out to where we last saw the two.

Sure enough we saw them, the elder was mortally wounded while the younger was scared to death of the huge man that stood over them as Kiras tried to get over and grab what they can.

But they were taken care of by Usopp, who was so cool! I didn't even see him take out a slingshot and take them out.

Luffy took a punch at the guy's head, but it went through and stayed in!

I've never seen anything like it! But I do know that this Kuroi no Bachiatori was like Luffy, only with a different ability.

"And who's this little pest?" The scary guy said as he looked at Luffy, his fist still in his head like it was nothing to worry about.

Luffy tried punching the throat, but it just happen just the same way.

"Oi! Ugly!"

I looked up to see Usopp and the other three had their slingshots and some small bags of some kind of white powdery stuff at the man.

"What the hell guys!?" Luffy called.

"I'm just guessing, but the flour should be able to harden whatever he has and doesn't make your limbs stuck!"

Soon I saw Luffy get his hands back.

"Yosh! Keep it coming!"

I would've stayed around and watched, but then I saw that I have a patient to look over and ran there.

The little girl, at first, didn't trust me to go near her brother.

"I'm a doctor, if I don't know how serious his wounds are, you may not have a brother when this is over."

She seemed to understand and, reluctantly, let me look at her brother.

---

I don't know how long it took, but when I heard 'Die! Createn!', I was almost scared that Luffy didn't make it.

I had to look up to see the man that Luffy was fighting was down and Luffy crawled out from under him. He looks a bit shaken though, but Usopp was right there. I went back to my check over of the Aniki.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I was just feeling pumped up when we heard the scream, making Luffy run out like a horde of Kiras were after him.

All of us went out to see the two we just saw, the Aniki wounded a great deal, his sister holding him, and a huge Kuroi no Bachiatori standing over them.

And just to make it worse, there was a group of Kiras just itching to get their hands on the guy's Gensen.

Out of reflex and instinct, I brought my slingshot out and took down all of the Kiras that have the guts, or the lack of intelligence, to come out.

I then saw Luffy took a punch at the guy, but the fist went in his head! And the guy didn't even die! When he tried to punch the throat, same thing!

I remembered seeing something like this back in the kitchens when he was making desserts one time, and the gel became too soft and sticky for his liking. I looked around and found some sacks of flour. I mentioned the three to come over and help me put the flour in the small bags that I usually carry around for this kind of situation.

"Oi! Ugly!" I called out, ready to fire on the guy.

The guy looked up and we open fired, covering him in the flour face first.

"What the hell guys!?" Luffy called.

"I'm just guessing, but the flour should be able to harden whatever he as and doesn't make you limbs stuck!"

This was proven when he got his hands back.

"Yosh! Keep it coming!"

I did, watching him kick ass and getting his ass kicked as I watched out for any Kiras that tried to sneak behind Chopper as he looked over.

"Die! Createn!" I heard the guy and quickly looked over just in time to see the jutte enter the guy's eye, not a pretty sight to see by the way.

---

With the guy gone, the battle was pretty much won as I went up to see how Luffy was doing. When I did, he looked like he was going to chuck out whatever he ate before I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said. "How are the two?"

"Ask Chopper." I said as both looked over to where Chopper was and could tell the guy was going to live, but being an Aniki it's going to be tough taking it easy.

I took my eyes off him one second and he started cutting the dead guy's stomach, and at first I was afraid that he has started to become mad, but he looked at the work he did and looked at me.

"Get Chopper and watch over the guy."

"Right." I said as I headed over to Chopper.

---

"Oi, Chopper. Luffy wants your help with something."

Chopper didn't say anything as he went over.

I looked at the little girl and waved, but only got a cold glare.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

When Usopp told me that Luffy needed my help on something, I didn't hesitate as I went up to him.

"What's up?" I asked as he pointed to the open stomach and transformed into human point and cut the remaining tissue that held the Gensen. Once that was over with, I pulled out the Gensen and both of us brought it back over to the others.

---

I worked on the Aniki a bit more and was relieved that he will be okay.

"Onii-san!" The girl said as she hugged her brother.

"The wound you've dealt with is not quite healed, but you should be fine as long as you keep it easy on yourself." I informed, since he's still not out of the worst part yet.

"I would've been okay." He said as he tried to get up while he glared at Luffy. "Why the hell did you butt in? It was never your fight to begin with!" He staggered to where Luffy just stood there as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. "Why the fuck did you have to do that!?"

"Onii-san…"

I heard her say as I warned. "You're wounds are gonna open up again if you don't relax!"

"Oi…" Luffy said, completely serious. "When a really good doctor tells you to relax, you should."

"So what!? I wanted to kill that bastard with my own hands! And you took that away from me!"

"You want to die?" Luffy said with such a calm look and body language wasn't rigid or straight, just more like how you hold a towel.

"If that does happen then it will be better than this fucking shit hole!"

"Are you willing to die and leave your sister on her own?"

I could tell this was the button for the Aniki.

"I know for a fact that she doesn't trust anyone but you."

The Aniki guy seemed to calm down, but still looked scary to me as Luffy made a speech that made me almost cry.

"What are you saying?" The guy asked.

"If you don't go to the doctor, you may not be able to survive a fight with a Kira. Go to the doctor and the both of you will at least relax until you get your strength back. What's your call?"

He didn't seem to like the idea of being treated by a stranger, but I saw him glance at his sister and looked back at Luffy.

"Okay…" He said as he let go of the front of his shirt. "But after I get treated, I'll kill you."

"Sorry, someone else claims that already." He said with a smile, which confused me.

'Someone wants to kill Luffy? And he's okay with it?' I thought, not sure about this guy anymore now, as he looked at Usopp.

"Usopp, you and the guys help Chopper. I'm going on ahead."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I also understood that I have to get these two to Doctrine.

"Huh? You crazy?" Usopp asked.

"I'll be okay on my own for a bit, but you guys will be safe together."

"Luffy, not all of us here have any useful abilities like you."

"Usopp…" He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw you take down those Kiras with ease! And Chopper can fight, between the both of you, you can both protect each other and everyone in the group. So don't tell me crap that you 'can't', because I know better!"

He's so cool!

"Don't get too far ahead of us! We'll catch up!"

"I'll make sure this place is mostly cleared of Kiras by then."

And with that, we headed our way back to the Medical Central.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

When Luffy and Chopper returned back with the huge Gensen, the guy actually looked better.

"Onii-san!" The girl said when she saw her brother again, and that made me happy to see that things were going to be okay.

After Chopper did his explanation, the guy tried to get up.

"I would've been okay." He said as he tried to get up while he glared at Luffy. "Why the hell did you butt in? It was never your fight to begin with!" He staggered to where Luffy just stood there as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. "Why the fuck did you have to do that!?"

"Onii-san…"

Oh man… I can tell he was really pissed off!

"You're wounds are gonna open up again if you don't relax!" Chopper warned, which fell on deaf ears at the moment.

"Oi…" Luffy said, completely serious. "When a really good doctor tells you to relax, you should."

"So what!? I wanted to kill that bastard with my own hands! And you took that away from me!"

"You want to die?" Luffy said with such a calm look on his face, as if he knows how to deal with people like him and.

"If that does happen then it will be better than this fucking shit hole!"

"Are you willing to die and leave your sister on her own?"

That's a sensitive spot right there.

"I know for a fact that she doesn't trust anyone but you."

The guy seemed to take it easy just a bit, but still looks like he wants to kill Luffy right there.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"If you don't go to the doctor, you may not be able to survive a fight with a Kira. Go to the doctor and the both of you will at least relax until you get your strength back. What's your call?"

He didn't seem to like the idea of being treated by a stranger, but I saw him glance at his sister and looked back at Luffy.

"Okay…" He said as he let go of the front of his shirt. "But after I get treated, I'll kill you."

"Sorry, someone else claims that already." He said with a smile, which confused me.

'Someone wants to kill Luffy? And he's okay with it?' I thought, thinking that he really has lost his damn mind somewhere around here, as he looked my way.

"Usopp, you and the guys help Chopper. I'm going on ahead."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Huh? You crazy?" I asked.

"I'll be okay on my own for a bit, but you guys will be safe together."

"Luffy, not all of us here have any useful abilities like you."

"Usopp…" He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw you take down those Kiras with ease! And Chopper can fight, between the both of you, you can both protect each other and everyone in the group. So don't tell me crap that you 'can't', because I know better!"

Damn it! Why does he act so damn stupid when he talks like a damn speaker!

"Don't get too far ahead of us! We'll catch up!" I said.

"I'll make sure this place is mostly cleared of Kiras by then."

And with that, we headed our way back to the Medical Central.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *


	11. Spanda and the Woman of the Sakura Bloss

(collapses on the table) Ugh…

Luffy: What's wrong with you?

Flying, job hunting, driving, shopping, bug bites that are driving me crazy, and the sudden headaches that I have to go to bed early for.

Luffy: … That kinda sucks.

It's not bad, but it's not great either.

Luffy: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got some reviews.

Fire away.

Luffy: (grabs first one) From Uzun… -san or –kun?

(sigh) I'm trying to get better at the perspective parts but if its starts being bland, the reviewers will let me know. And the '-san', don't be that way! I'm a little behind on things and couldn't get to things quickly, so forgive me Uzun-kun!

Luffy: That answers that. (grabs another) Gene-san…

It's been awhile! Thanks, I'm glad there are some who have no problem with this, but just let me know of the change in these next few chapters to see if it's good or go back to what I was doing for the last 10 chapters.

Luffy: (grabs another) From DreadGod…

New reviewer! All right! Well… I'm known to have my main pairing (ZoLu) and others as well, to get a bit romancy. Since this is a bit of a yoai, with one yuri and one straight pairings. But thank you for at least dealing with my romantic dabs to this supposed horror/mystery crossover, since it is my first. And the role for Sander Cohen should've been obvious, but then again it's fun this way.

Luffy: That's a long one.

Some responses deserve to be a bit detailed.

Luffy: I don't get it, but oh well! (grabs another) From Tori-san!

Yeah, I'm trying to find a balance to that. Can't please everybody you know.

Luffy: I do that all the time though.

No, Luffy, you just let bygones be bygones.

Luffy: Huh?

You let things as they are until you notice that something needs to be done.

Luffy: …

… You don't give a crap.

Luffy: Oh! Okay! (grabs a few) All from Mimi-chan!

Okay! From the sixth chapter, the Bachiatoris are the 'Little Sisters' of the fic and the Kiras are the 'Splicers'. In the seventh chapter, anyone would and I'm currently juggling two ideas. I don't know if I get any of these done by the end of summer XP. But I'll give you some tidbits after this, since you're the only one who asked. For the eighth chapter, no one knows why the Little Sisters pick the Big Daddy (or Mr. B) in the game, so the same rules apply in this fic as well. And I don't think I'll be making a sequel to this, sorry. For the ninth chapter, you just have to find out. And lastly, they're the brother and sister in one of the One Piece Movies… it's the one about the pirate race. And 'Swordsman' hasn't been officially saved by Luffy, they just happened to cross paths and go on their ways. But! You know me, I try to make a twist on things.

Luffy: That's a really long one.

This is what I like about Mimi, she reviews each chapter when she could've done all of it in the currently last chapter.

Luffy: Well, that's all we have.

And I hope you enjoy these chapters! I'll try to get the chapters for the other fics up, but I can't make promises!

Luffy: You seriously need to take a break.

I am Luffy. I need a break from my break.

Luffy: …. Is that possible?

Don't know, it's never been proven.

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 11: Spanda and the Woman of the Sakura Blossoms

When my fight with the Kiras was over, I decided to do some searching around the area, which leads to looting the corpses. I'm not too proud, but they're not going to need it nor is anyone around here going to use it.

I found another tape, this was simply labeled 'N.R.'

* * *

"_There's no words that could describe the pain… The pain of knowing how lonely you are, the ache of never being with someone, and most of all, the feeling of being hunted like some animal! The Archive Alley has always been a refuge throughout my life… now… it's gone, along with everyone I've ever known… And I'm still alive… Robin… 11:56 p.m, 1953._"

* * *

I could hear the pain in her voice, but for some reason I can't help but feel that I'm being watched. I wasn't bothered by it as I made my way across and over some crates until I saw a neon sign saying '_**Rob's Fisheries**_'. I went in deeper, seeing sakura blossoms falling again as I saw a dead Kira on a pillar like structure. Around it was a steel-like fortress door, where there were some sakura blossoms on the ground, but I went up to the door and knocked on it.

"W-Who's t-there!" Some guy shouted.

"Monkey D. Luffy, photographer from the surface."

"S-Surface!? H-How did y-you get al-all t-the way here?"

"I had some help."

The door had a sliding peep hole that opened for me to see the crazed look of this guy.

"You're not working for Crocodile or Rob Lucci, are you?"

"My head is wanted by Crocodile, and I don't know anything about this Lucci guy."

Then I heard someone behind me and saw a woman.

---

She's very pretty looking, even in the torn up black kimono that had flowers on it, black-blue hair a bit past her shoulders, nice olive tan skin, and her eyes glowed violet.

She crossed her arms in front of her as I suddenly realized the extra pair of hands were on me.

"Clutch!" She said as I went sharply backward.

After a moment or two I realized that, if not for my rubber body, I would've been either paralyzed or dead.

"Sorry," I said. "But I'm made of rubber, so this wouldn't do any good." I felt the hands suddenly disappear and the scent of sakura blossoms took their place.

I straightened, only to see that she wasn't there.

---

"That demon woman…" Spanda said. "Why does she insist of staying around to kill me?"

"Kill you?"

"Never you mind!"

I already don't like this guy.

"So…" He said. "Y-You're a ph-pho-photog-photographer?" He sounded cold… like he's in some kind of freezer.

"Yeah…"

"G-Go up to the W-Warfma-master's office, a-and c-capture some Ho no Kiras (1)."

"Ho no Kiras?"

"Y-Yes! Th-There should be a-a camera in t-the office."

"Thanks, how many shots do you need?"

"F-Five… And one really good one of that demon woman if you can… and live!"

"Okay then…" I said as I walked away.

"And you better tell that Lucci that I ain't fooled! I know he's alive… Watching… waiting to strike!" He said as he shut the peep hole.

"That was weird…"

_"Still jumping at his own shadow I see…"_ Cep Nian suddenly said.

"Cep Nian, who's this Lucci guy?"

_"Never mind about him, Kiddo, he's dead for quite some time. Yet folks like that guy still jump at his name_."

"Well, seeing that this place is messed up, I'm not surprised."

_"Well, Kiddo, you up for a different breed of Kiras?"_

"What should I know?"

_"When you hear something that's not on the ground, look up."_

Connection was down and I was on my own again.

I thought about the woman from moments ago and I swear that her voice is similar to the tapes I picked up. I can't be really sure until I really get a chance to talk to her. This won't be too much of a problem, since I have a feeling that she's going to be watching me for a bit.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_'Demon Woman's' POV_

I have been watching this young man for a short time, yet he already caught my interest in the way he handled the group upon their arrival, and was impressed when he beaten the 'Boss' here.

I liked his kind of personality… but that's what makes it dangerous.

I heard that he was going to find Spanda, the man who's lineage ruined my life as well as reveal who I truly was… a demon.

I killed the Kira that was guarding the coward and was going to confront Spanda when I heard the young man coming.

I used my ability to silently get out of the way, even though the sakura blossoms were the only clue he has that would let him know that I was there… and still here.

When I heard that Spanda was giving him a job I completely forgot the time as I went down, intending to hurt this young man, thinking of something else that harmed me in my life.

"Sorry," He said, so calmly and not at all surprised about my poor, unintentially planned attempt to harm him. "But I'm made of rubber, so this wouldn't do any good."

It was good to hear that as I made my presence vanish, only the sakura blossoms to let him know that I was still around.

He has captured my attention as I watched him walk down to the depths of Roger's Cove.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

Ho no Kira - Climb Killer


	12. Something Fishy Here

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 12: Something Fishy Here…

I was climbing on one crate to see Usopp and Chopper already searching for me.

"Usopp! Chopper!" I said, happy to see them.

"Hey Luffy!" The both of them said in unison.

"Did you find the guy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, but I have to do an odd job for him."

"And odd job?" Chopper asked. "What kind?"

"I have to find a camera up at the Warfmaster's office and take three pictures of the Ho no Kira."

"Huh!?" The two of them said as they seemed to back up. "You're not doing that are you?!"

"I have to. It's the only way to get anything from that guy. Plus… I think he's a bit unstable."

"And coming down here, killing Kiras, and facing the psychotic mess that Raftel has to offer makes you sane?" Usopp asked.

"Where are you getting at?" I asked.

"Never mind… So! Where to?"

"Where else? Keep going deeper in this place."

"Huh?"

"That office has to be here somewhere, right? So we have to get there some way or another."

---

We were heading down a new part of the area when all of us heard a scream.

Like last time, I bolted to where the sound came from, the others following close behind, towards a door and it open to reveal two Chuui no Bachiatori being cornered by two large, fish-like man.

"OI!" I called out getting their attention as I charged to the one that looked like a sting ray.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

It was weird coming back here and not feeling too freaked out like the first time. I guess things are not as scary as they were the first time.

I had to convince my three charges that they were better off with the crazy, strong, old lady doctor. They didn't want to and I don't blame them but it's for their own good. And the other two seem relieved to have a break for once, but the guy still has a grudge against Luffy. That was before the old lady hit him over the head with a frying pan… You could say he's resting now…

---

When we did reach the area, Chopper used his nose to find Luffy, since we have no idea where he went after we played bodyguards. Oh wait, we're still bodyguards… well, not right now… What are we now?

When we did see him… I couldn't explain it… It was like all uncertainty from a few minutes ago just disappeared when we saw him smile, truly happy to see us that we're okay.

Once he filled us in with what's going on now, I couldn't believe that he's going to do this odd job. But then we're pretty much hopeless of where to go without getting through this crazy Spanda guy.

But I still question how he could just march on through this place without so much as a flinch.

---

When we heard that scream though, we were reacting the same way as we ran towards the sound.

---

It was only then I saw what we're going to go against with. Not to sound like a coward, but I felt the sudden urge to fight quickly change to that of running.

"OI!" Luffy called out, gaining their attention.

Dumbass!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

It was nice to see Doctrine again, even though it was short.

She was okay with the idea of her taking care of the boys and the brother and sister. But she also let me know that she's planning on moving to a less monitored area.

I was concerned about that, but she assured me that the place she's going can easily be accessed to vents and that she found a way to bring in Bachiatori's, the good ones, to come to her and make some kind of music for the ones that Luffy will save. That way everyone can be safe. If there were any Kuroi no Bachiatoris, she'll just kill them and take the Gensen, simple as that.

---

Usopp and I then headed out to retrace or steps back to where we last saw Luffy, and I followed his scent before we ran into him.

Every time I talk, listen, even seeing Luffy, there's something new, but still kept his personality.

---

When we heard the scream, the energy to get there quick was suddenly there and I was running along with Usopp and Luffy was a bit ahead.

Once I saw who we're dealing with, I felt a little nervous, seeing how tough these guys are.

"OI!" Luffy called, so determined and sounded like he's ready to fight.

He must be some kind of disease personified, because his energy is contagious.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I threw the first punch, which he blocked easily and I took out every karate move I know, which made me realize that my opponent was also a master of karate. This just made it interesting, but man he kicks and punches hard.

We fought well for some time, but then I threw a punch with my jutte in hand, it missed and the guy charged at me with a powerful kick to the groin. I don't need to tell you how much it hurts, rubber or not, that was just a cheap shot! But then my jutte came back and got him in the gills, which I guess made him paralyzed or something, probably shock.

I looked to see the other fish guy, the one with the weird lips that were puckered out, looked like a barbequed fish, only he didn't look good to eat.

I wiped the blood off of my jutte and looked at the other two Bachiatoris, looking at us like we're aliens or something. "You two okay?"

They seem shocked to hear me ask this.

The guy looked older with a dark brown kimono, a scar on his face, and an odd pinwheel supported by a rope band around his head, as well as his eyes took on a chocolate color ring around the yellow.

The woman had on a blood spattered white kimono that was torn at the sleeves, making it sleeveless. Her hair was really light blue with the same lightness around the gold yellow.

"I won't hurt you." I said with a smile. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, photographer from the surface. And these are my friends, Usopp the sniper and Chopper the doctor as well as a reindeer."

"Like we give a damn!" The guy said, trying to be threatening, which didn't faze me a bit.

"Okay then." I said as I looked around. "Do you know where I could find some Ho no Kiras?"

They looked at me like I've grown another head.

"Are you mental?" The woman asked.

"Now that's just rude!" I said. "My friends and I saved you guys from these fish guys, introduced to you, and tell me I'm mental? Hasn't anyone taught you manners?"

"You're crazy." The guy said.

I sighed as I looked around more. "At least do one thing for me… don't die. I'm planning on saving you guys as well."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

When the idiot charged at the stingray guy, Chopper and I were faced with the fish guy with a serious lip issue.

Chopper turned into his human form, which makes him look like a monster but who cares, and started to run up to the guy.

The guy seemed to shoot out something from his mouth, and, out of reflex, got my sling shot and took out whatever the stuff was and Chopper got a good punch in.

I helped by taking out something I wanted to try, and now seems like a good time.

I took out red pellets and aimed carefully as Chopper was doing great with the punches and dodging.

"Fire." I said quietly to myself as I let go and the pellet hit the guy's chest, which exploded, leaving him looking like he was barbequed.

I saw Luffy, who was wiping the blood off his jutte and saw the guy on the ground, but he looks like he's more in shock than dead. And by the look on Luffy's face, he didn't mean for it to end the fight that way.

He then talked to the two while Chopper was gathering Gensen, starting with the roasted one before carefully working on the barely alive one.

---

I agreed to what the other two were saying about him, being mental and crazy, but I thought it wasn't a bad thing for him to be these. Heck! Look how far we've come!

"At least do one thing for me…" Luffy said with a faint smile as he looked around. "…don't die. I'm planning on saving you guys as well."

He really is serious about saving us.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

When Luffy went after one of the fish guys, Usopp and I were on our own with the other, which I find it a bit disturbing with those lips.

I went into my human form and charged ahead like Luffy did, which the guy shot out something from his mouth, which were gone because of Usopp's professional aim as I beat the crap out of him.

It was great fighting this guy, until I heard Usopp say fire that only my ears can catch as I saw the fish guy explode and fell down, burnt and dead.

I also saw the guy that Luffy was fighting was in shock from having a foreign object enter his gills and puncture a sensitive reactor in there. But since they carry Gensen, I started working on the burnt one before carefully worked with the barely alive one.

---

I heard Luffy talking, but I didn't catch anything what he was saying as I quickly glance at the two and saw that they only received minor scratches and bruises. So I took out a vile of blood that Doctrine gave me in case I found fresh Gensen and no one in need of it, and place both in a jar before labeling it so I know what it is.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"As well?" Said the guy.

"There's more?" The woman said.

"Yep." I said as I started walking. "I'll only take Gensen from Bachiatoris that can't be saved, which is mostly the Kuroi no Bachiatoris and get you out of this dump!"

"Is that possible?" The guy said, making me stop.

"Don't know." I said to him honestly with my famous grins. "But it's better than sitting around and do nothing about it."

Chopper was heading up to then when I heard someone running towards us and saw the two girls I saw earlier, followed by some saw-nosed, shark-looking man, and his eyes were definitely black.

---

"Get back here, Navi!" He called out as I charged through, just cause I feel like it and I didn't like him, as I used my abilities to jump over the girls and kicked the guy, which didn't seem to affect him.

"Stay out of this!" He said as he tried to shove me away, but I wrapped my arms to a coil around his arm, getting me close.

I thought I could kick his ass from being this close, but then I saw the shark-like teeth tried to chomp down on my arms. I uncoiled quickly making him bite down on his own arm, which really pissed him off.

"You little, obnoxious pest!" He called out as he lunged out at me, which I quickly dodged out from.

"Scary…" I said as I quickly glanced at the group.

The girl, Navi, looked at me with shock, but I noticed she was bleeding from her left arm, and had the blackest bruises and black eyes around her glowing orange eyes I've ever seen.

Seeing something like that was enough of a reason to get pissed as the guy tried to lunge at me again.

"What did you do to her?" I said.

"Nani?"

"What did you do to Navi?"

"Why do you care!? They're no concern to you!"

"That's for me to decide. And I've decided to kill you."

"Who do you think you are? A savior!?"

I took Boshi off and threw it at Navi. "Nope!" I said as she caught it. "I'm just a curious photographer." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Just when things just started to settle, these two girls came running in, followed by an even scarier fish guy at their tails.

I couldn't even move as I saw Luffy, that crazy idiot, just went in without any reason to fight the guy. Then again, he was chasing these girls…

After a crazy fury and Luffy got out of a tight spot, I saw him look at us before settling his gaze on the girl with orange-ginger hair.

I looked as well and saw that she was in a horrible state. I knew then that Luffy would have to game up on fighting this guy, there was no way he was going to let him walk.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I was heading towards the two to look them over when two girls and a saw-nosed shark guy suddenly came in. It became really confusing when Luffy suddenly attacked the guy before dodging an attack.

He looked at us before staring at one girl.

I looked as well and saw what horrible condition she was in!

I knew what I have to do, and it's a good thing we got fresh Gensen for her.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Navi's POV_

It was all my fault! Princess had nothing to do with what I've done! But would he listen? No! And I had to pay the price. It' would've been fine if she didn't walk in to see what happened and tried to attack him.

I knew I had to get her away, she's the only person I could truly care for ever since I couldn't remember who I am.

I attacked Arlong when he saw her. I had no choice, and we ran, knowing that he'll be coming after us.

I don't know where we were going or if we're going to live after this, all I knew was that we have to keep running.

---

When we passed through one door, I didn't recognize the boy we saw earlier, jumping over us and made his first attack on Arlong. I wanted to cry out, tell him to stop, but I tripped and fell, making Princess go instantly to my side as both of us watched the boy dodging the attacks.

He dodged a very powerful attack and looked at my direction, and saw the shocked and angered expression in his eyes. It was settled as he looked away and got up before throwing me his old strawhat.

"Who do you think you are? A savior!?" Arlong said, his eyes in an enraged fury at the boy.

"Nope!" He said. "I'm just a curious photographer."

I've never met anyone like him. I couldn't tell if he's brave or stupid, but for some reason, I believed he can beat Arlong.

_Navi's POV: End_

---

_Princess's POV_

I knew the pains Navi goes through every time we come up to her 'Boss' and come up to him with Gensen that didn't satisfy him. And since she's my higher superior, it was automatically her fault.

I usually look away from the fact of her bruises and such, but this time it went too far and I attacked him, only to find myself running for mine and Navi's life as he chased us.

---

I didn't see the group before my tunnel vision cleared and was at Navi's side, watching the fight between Arlong and the boy we saw earlier.

I felt strangely relieved that he was okay.

When he got a look at Navi, he looked the same way that I feel, and that alone proved to me that he did care about us… that he is different from everyone else.

_Princess's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

The shark guy charged at me and I dodged, leading him away from the group.

Once I did that, I was going to risk being bitten by standing in one place, shooting my leg up as he charged with his mouth wide open, showing the razor sharp teeth.

Then my foot started coming down just in time before he could bite me.

---

Blood spattered everywhere on the ground as I lifted my foot off the brain matter. I shook off my shock and walked out to see the shocked group.

"Everyone okay?" I said with a smile.

There was a momentary pause before Navi spoke.

---

"Baka!" She said as she stomped her way up to me and hit me, hard. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Barging and meddling with everything that doesn't have anything to do with you!"

I looked at her and smiled. "I know that."

"Then why!?"

"What else can I do? I can't just leave and pretend this didn't happen."

"Why won't you leave us alone then! Why do you have to fight Arlong!?"

"Because he hurt you." I said seriously, my smile gone as I received a punch.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough that you're hurting." I said calmly as she continued to punch me, not hard though, and she started to break down to sobs before I held her and rubbed the back of her head and got the warm feeling again.

---

I heard gasps, but I continued until the feeling is gone.

She backed away and looked at me with dark hazel eyes.

"Your eyes are hazel." I said with a smile.

She looked at the others and they were shocked.

"Who's next?" I said, slightly teasing, but they saw me as something else.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

The fight was really intense until the very last second, but he was okay. And that mattered.

That is until that Navi girl went up to him, bitching instead of thanking him, but then again she's the type of woman that believes she could take care of herself, only to find out that she can't always do things alone. In other words, not the damsel in distress twenty-four seven.

But it looks like Luffy got through to her as he hugged her and there was a glow, which I didn't expect.

And when it was done, he just smiled like it was no big deal.

That idiot…

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I don't think I breathed even the slightest until I saw Luffy come back out okay.

I was going to check over the girl, only to see that she was going up to him and give him a piece of her mind, the same way Doctrine would do.

But things seem okay when Luffy hugged her and started to glow. I also noticed some of the bruising went away, but not much.

I don't know how to explain it, but the atmosphere suddenly became lighter when he smiled.

He really is a cool guy.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Navi's POV_

It took a moment to get over the shock and went up to him to give him a piece of my mind!

The nerve of him! He could've gotten himself killed!

However this idiot seems to have this effect on me, and I'm losing terribly. And before I knew it, I was being hugged and had the greatest feeling from it, warm and safe.

And when it was suddenly over and I looked at him, he told me my eye color and I looked at the group, who seemed surprised, even Princess… wait… that's not her name… It's…

_Navi's POV: End_

---

_Princess's POV_

I couldn't believe it… He defeated Arlong…

I was snapped out of my stupor when I realized that Navi's not with me, but arguing with the boy.

I was worried that she hasn't been healed, but then she seemed to let herself go and he hugged her. I was relieved at the sight before both started to glow, which I thought it was beautiful but was worried at the same time.

When it was done, Navi turned and her eyes weren't glowing!

He has the ability to cure us?!

_Princess's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

After I was done 'saving' everyone, I asked again where I could find some Ho no Kiras and the man pointed the way out for me.

"Why do you need to find those things?" He asked.

"I was asked by this guy named Spanda and I have to take three pictures of these Kiras so I could continue further to wherever it leads to."

"Is this a favor?" The lady asked.

"I guess, or he's too much of a coward to do it himself."

"You have an adventure mentality?" The guy asked again.

"That would explain a lot!" I said with a laugh. "That's a great way to put it! See that I always find myself in these things."

"You're crazy." Everyone said in unison.

"Thanks!"

"It wasn't a compliment!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_'Demon Woman's' POV_

He's very dangerous indeed… This young man, Luffy, is a threat to everyone in Raftel that wants to keep the fear and the bloodlust alive.

It was somewhat comforting to know that he is the kind of person that could bring promise to those who deserve a second chance…

It's a shame that I will not be those lucky ones.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	13. The Warf and the Post Office

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 13: The Warf and the Post Office

"You know, you guys didn't have to come." I said as I looked at the guy and woman in our group.

"And leave a clueless guy alone?" The woman, Nojiko, said.

Turns out she's Navi's, or rather Nami's, older sister. The guy with her is Genzo, and I guess he knew the two of them when they were small and when their mother used to be alive. They weren't hurt too badly, so there wasn't a reason to send them to the old lady, and there wasn't a vent anywhere for them to get there anyway.

Speaking of Nami, she and Vivi, Princess's real name, haven't stopped asking questions about my life, the surface world, how I got here, if I'm really crazy, and why I'm going through with all this. They also seemed to enjoy Usopp's and Chopper's company as well, which was good in my opinion.

---

When we got close to the warf area, which was a pain in the ass with all the automatic guns and the one security camera. I took care of that while Nami and Vivi took care of some areas to loot.

Nami is really good at hacking and opening up safes while Vivi has good eyes for what we missed.

---

Once we pretty much conquered that area, we found the office with the camera, along with someone singing a biblical song. There was a large window to the right and we saw a Kira, which Genzo whispered quietly that it was one of the Ho no Kiras I was looking for.

I grabbed the camera, which was no more than twenty years old in my opinion, and got a shot of the Kira before he realized he wasn't alone and left the room.

---

We exited the room as well and started to look for any Kiras when an explosion erupted and we followed the sounds, killed one Kira and waited for the flames to die out a little.

When it was enough for us to pass through we looked around the area and saw a huge hole in the wall and cautiously walked out and Nami did her thing with the lightening the Kira and the camera while both Usopp and Vivi got rid of both of them like it was nothing.

We got down and went towards the door, which opened and Cep Nian contacted.

_"You got the camera Kiddo?"_

"Yep."

_"Good. And I see you got some new friends as well."_

"Yep!"

_"Well, just head over to the Postal Den-Den Station and get the last pictures and get out of there."_

"Okay." I said as connection went down and we treaded through the water.

"Look at this mess." Nami said looking at the busted pipe and debris.

---

We continued to see another glass and steel tunnel. But somehow the make of this tunnel is different. For one thing there's a clock pillar in the center of one place some meters away and there's a security camera just around the corner of the pillar.

There was an automatic female's voice on the intercom, but I couldn't make out of what she said, probably warning about the price on my head, as I took out the security camera.

Not too long after that, two Kiras came up, which Nami and Chopper easily took out, and I found another tape on a park bench labeled 'Smugglers'.

* * *

"_It seems Lucci has been doing underhand work with the supplies for equipment we need for this pointless experiment. None of us questioned it, for without these supplies, we become broke. And when we're broke, we_ 'go missing'. _Kureha… 3:30 p.m., year 1953._"

* * *

"Doctrine…?" Chopper said, recognizing her voice.

"Spanda mentioned a guy named Lucci."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Nojiko said. "Lucci used to be just an average guy before he became a rebellious leader against Dragon, which then led to going against Crocodile."

"Why the change?" Usopp asked.

"Dragon, for unknown cause, just stopped showing his face to the people and let his right hand man control all of what's left of Raftel."

"So he just gave up when things got worse?" Nami said, a bit angry.

"No one knows, but that's a likely possibility." Genzo said.

"Whatever the reason is, we'll find it sooner or later." I said as I looked at the neon signs saying '_**Den-Den Postal**_'.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Well, the other two, Nojiko and Genzo decided to join us, but Chopper made it clear by the time we see a vent, they were to follow him to wherever the old doctor was staying.

And for some reason I wasn't as scared anymore, the Kiras seem too easy to beat.

Then again, we may come across stronger or be outnumbered by Kiras. But we're in this together.

I can't be sure about this Cep Nian guy, but he is helping us get to some places now and then and give out some information. But I still don't fully trust him like Luffy does.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I'm not sure what to make of our group. Luffy is an outsider, Usopp is a sniper, I'm a reindeer, Nami seems to be the type that steals, and Vivi seems too poised and refined to be a fighter or a defender, but isn't bad either.

I have to find a vent for the other two soon, there's no way they can handle a fight. They don't have weapons and they may have physical ways of fighting, but their bodies have been stressed to the point of possible damage.

But then when is there not a non stressful moment?

Well… I guess I shouldn't think like that now because Luffy is doing a good job, whether he knows it or not, at keeping everyone from being afraid and gain back what we've lost. What that is, I don't know, but it's there.

I still don't like Cep Nian. If it wasn't for the fact that he knows where to go and have Luffy help him get back to his nakama, then I would try to talk to Luffy from listening to him anymore.

I couldn't explain it, but whenever I see him take everything that he says, I grew more afraid for his well being.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I still can't believe this guy. How could he be the same guy who stood there like a dumb bolt, and then suddenly be this moral fighter the next before being a complete idiot. There's just so much about this guy that even Usopp and Chopper still haven't figured him out. They just let him be himself and just be glad that is all he could ever be.

I have to admit, when I first saw him, I almost suspected that he'll be just another Kira, but he's done well for himself.

When I heard this Cep Nian guy for the first time, I immediately didn't like the way he sounded, even more when I saw how attached Luffy seemed to be when he listened.

And it seems I'm not the only one who took notice of this, but not sure what to say to him.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

Luffy is just an amazing person! He's from the surface, his brother gone missing, is a photographer, came here after surviving a plane crash… whatever a plane is, and he plans on saving all the Bachiatoris that deserve saving.

There's just something about him that makes me happy to be around him. It's as if every bad thing that ever happened just shoved aside and was filled with nothing but good feelings.

But when I heard this man on the radio thing, I suddenly felt that there's a sense of… falseness in that tone, but at the same time it seemed to genuine to be an act.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

We went up to the doors, only to see a couple of Kiras, which Nami took out no problem.

She's a lot tougher than she looks.

I looked around and found another tape labeled 'Death Penalty'.

* * *

"_It seems the death penalty caused quite a stir to the people here. But as long as the smugglers are around, there has to be order in Raftel. After all, are we not trying to get rid of the influence that we fled from the surface, only to have a few radicals to make matters worse? Crocodile, 10:01 p.m., year 1951._"

* * *

I looked up to see some kind of machinery through the window and decided to check it out.

---

When we got into the room, we were in the office area when we heard someone say something and I readied my camera as I heard taping noises from the ceiling. From there I captured the Ho no Kira from the ceiling.

And shit she was scary! She had no skin what's so ever, or what you could call skin, everything about her face looked like a disturbing Picasso painting, and her eyes… what eyes?!

Luckily, Nami has the power of lightening to take her out as quickly as blinking, as well as whacking her for good measure with her Climatact, or what she called her rod weapon thing. I'm just glad she's on my side and that I'm, at the moment, made of rubber.

"That's two, one more to go." I said. "Then I have to get to Spanda, maybe he can stop being so weird."

"You're the one that's weird." Nami said.

She's been a bit nice to me after I dealt with saw nose guy. She mentioned that there's still one more out there, but he's a good guy and probably dead.

---

After wandering around, kicking some ass and found the last Ho no Kira to capture on camera, as well as a dark room. Convenient I might say, and spent an hour there, even if it looked more like a dump than a dark room, but it works.

---

After that, we headed back to where the weird, cowardly guy was hiding, only to find out that Nami's key ability is having a really good memory of where things are. Now I know why her nickname was Navi, it was short for Navigator.

"Since we're in the warehouse part of the warf, we'll have to take the long way around." She said.

---

On our way out, Nojiko and Genzo picked up some guns to fight against the Kiras with. This and along with my ability and jutte, Nami with her Climatact, Vivi with her hidden weapons, Usopp with his sniping skills, and Chopper with his transformation ability as well as medical expertise. Needless to say we're a fighting force to be reckoned with.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Okay, just when you figure the place out, you find a new kind of Kira! And you're asking yourself: Where the hell was my mind at when I agreed to do this? Oh wait! I wasn't thinking!

Then you realize the reason and you start questioning yourself: Am I going insane like everyone else? Or it this some kind of side effect from the guy who seems too comfortable about this hell?

But I have to admit though, I rather go around this place with a carefree moron than a violent gal with a stick, which could possibly kill me if I breathed in the wrong direction or rhythm. And it seems its Luffy's influence that makes her our ally than our enemy.

And I have to give her good points for being really good at directions and remembering the layout of where we were. It has to be a gift of hers or something.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

Those Ho no Kiras were really scary!

If I was to come this far on my own, I probably would be dead. But I've got a lot of friends now and it's really good to have them around.

Though, I have to be careful around Nami, especially when she gets angry. She's just scary when she's like that. And the fact that she can burst out lightening was another reason not to mess with her.

But Luffy seems to be okay with her, and she seems to be okay with him as well. So I guess I have nothing to worry about. If Luffy saves you, you must be a really good person then.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I was really itching for a fight for some time and I felt like I'm a bit rusty with my Climatact.

So, when I took out a good number of Kiras, I was afraid that I would scare some of the group members. But when I look at them, Luffy seemed proud, Vivi was used to seeing me like this, Usopp was a bit shaky, but not bad, and Chopper was somewhat the same as Usopp, but more trusting.

And when I told them about my skill, they were really impressed about it.

What can I say? Next to stealing, navigating my way around is second nature to me.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

Nami is so amazing!

It's almost like nothing can beat her, except Arlong but he had power over her for a long time so that doesn't really count now.

And I could really see the change in her confidence level ever since we joined with Luffy's… miss-matched group, which we are a bit odd in our own way as well.

It's so amazing how different we are, hardly knew each other, and yet we instantly felt a connection of teamwork when we start coming together.

I believe that Luffy had something to do with it, there was no way for this to happen if he didn't come to this horrible mess of a place.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

We were close to where the weirdo was when I happened to come across the woman who created the sakura blossoms.

"Hi." I said

"You know her?" Vivi asked.

"We met." I said as I looked at the woman again. "That weirdo called you 'Demon Woman'. But I could tell that you couldn't be a demon at all. You look too nice to be one."

She didn't respond, looking like a deer in the headlights with that blank look.

"Did he hurt you then? The weirdo?"

She ran off.

I got the message. "Okay…"

"What the hell was that about?" Nojiko asked.

"Just something that was confirmed." I said as we made our way to the fishery place.

"Oi! Weirdo! I got your pictures!" I called as he looked through the peephole again.

"Good… Good…" He said in a weird voice. "Would you mind putting your weapons in the Porter? It's not nice for guests to be rude now, correct?"

"…Yeah…" I said as I put my jutte in the trashcan-like device, same with the guns, rod, hidden weapons, and slingshot.

By then, the door opened, and I looked at the group.

"Get ready for a fight guys."

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	14. Demon Woman

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 14: Demon Woman

The door opened and we entered the room, which was covered in ice.

"It's freezing in here!" Nami said.

"Huh?" I said when I suddenly felt how cold it is in the room. "Oh shit!"

"Can you be that slow?" Usopp asked as we looked up to see another door opening to another room.

I realized that this place really is a freezer. Why would that weirdo stay in a freezer? He seems too pathetic to handle something like this.

---

Then it became foggy.

"You think you could get me that easily?! Rob Lucci!" Spanda said within the fog.

"It's safe to say the guy snapped." Nojiko said when I heard something.

"He's got company." Chopper picked up before I did.

"I'll handle Spanda." I said. "Nami, Usopp, you guys make sure that the Kiras don't get close to Nojiko and pinwheel guy."

"That's Mr. Genzo to you."

"Vivi, Chopper, you cover them."

"Okay!" The four said as the fog cleared up and we saw a few Kiras around as I saw the weirdo, hiding behind the Kira group… the coward.

---

I went up and found him, only to see a bomb and had to get away from him. "He has bombs!" I called.

"I can't summon a huge lightening strike here! It's too small and I could hit us!" Nami announced.

"I got my hands full here!" Usopp said.

I jumped away from a bomb, which was actually stronger than the normal Bomu no Kira bombs, and loaded with sharp objects which is the only thing that could hurt me. For a coward, he knows how to make sure how to get his enemy away from him.

"Cuarto flor!"

I looked to see the woman again, arms crossed as I heard the weirdo crying out in panic, only for one of his explosives to go off on him and that was the end of that guy.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Damn it was cold! Geeze… of all places to may have a fight in, it has to be a freezer! I could freeze to death before I could lift a finger!

And Luffy… I know I've thought about this more than I should, but I gave up thinking about what the hell he's thinking. I don't even think he even thinks! He just charges in like a loose bolt from steam pressure.

---

When we get in to the other room however, it suddenly became foggy, making unable to see.

Shit!

We could be ambushed and wouldn't know where it's coming from.

But that didn't seem to bother Luffy. He suddenly took command of the battle plan, which was simple if not brilliant. Let him worry about the wacko and the rest of us deal with the Kiras.

But when he said that the maniac has bombs, we were busy with our own things.

---

That's when we heard someone else in the room and the guy was practically dead. It was the woman we just saw moments ago.

I don't know what the hell was going on, but I have a feeling that she's someone you don't want to piss off, next to Nami.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

The coldness doesn't really bother me, but that's because I have fur on me.

Although, Luffy seems to not mind it either, until Nami said it was really cold. He's kinda funny in a way.

---

When we went in deeper in the freezer, it was creepy that the fog suddenly came on. When I heard some Kiras coming, but Luffy surprised me how level headed and quick he was with the simple strategy.

It was going great when he mentioned about the strange man having bombs, but both Nami and Usopp couldn't do anything, the same was with me and Vivi, while Nojiko and Genzo were defenseless.

Then I smelled a hint of sakura blossoms and saw the woman with the glowing violet eyes.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I can't believe this guy! I've heard that guys are basically predictable, but this guy obviously is in his own category when it comes to being unpredictable!

He's slow to know something is cold, the next he's settled a simple plan that was actually effective in this case.

It was going well until he mentioned about a bomb. He's rubber for Pete's sake! But I guess even rubber has a hard time bouncing a bomb back, especially when it goes off before it could.

But that was all handled by the woman we saw earlier, who has a very unique ability as well.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

This is the first time I've ever been in a freezer, and I have to stay still to get used to the temperature.

But Luffy just went in like it wasn't cold… until Nami said it was and took him a moment to realize it is cold. He's an interesting person, I know I've thought about it so many times, but I couldn't describe him either way.

---

When we entered the main room of the freezer, Luffy came up with a great plan and did okay until Luffy mentioned a bomb. Of course we couldn't do anything to help him as we were finishing off the Kiras, but that wasn't necessary when the woman we saw earlier came in and took care of it.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_'Demon Woman's' POV_

I've seen this young man enough to know that he is a good soul and that the time has come to bring the one man who caused my suffering to take his last breath.

_'Demon Woman's' POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I went up to her as she fell to her knees and rubbed her arms. I figured that, whatever she did, she felt the effects , and it doesn't look like she's here to kill anyone but that guy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy…"

"The photographer from the surface, I know…" She said, looking like she was defeated than accomplished.

But I recognized her voice from a couple tapes. "And you?" I wanted to know if she knows though, she seems smart.

"Don't you know?" She seems sad.

"That's what he calls you, but how are you called?"

She looked at me with a small smile and her glowing violet eyes seemed to suddenly dull. "What does it matter? I'm nothing to this place. My existence is a sin that should be purged away."

"You're saying you want to die?" I asked as I saw her hands grip her upper arms.

"That has been my desire for a long time."

"Why? Because some asshole told you that crap?" I said as both of looked each other in the eye. "You said you 'desire' to die. But I don't believe you. What is it that you want?" I saw the confused look on her face.

I bent down to be at eye level with her. "Say 'to live'."

"N-Nani?"

"Say that that what you want is to live…"

"I don't understand."

"The people who told you crap about being a sin, and whatever tragedy you may have faced in your life, you have to deal with it every day and strong enough to come this far without taking it into your hands. We've just met, but I know that you never wanted the desire to die, it just became that because of what you went through. But you needed someone who doesn't know anything about you, or could care about what your past was about, to say that you should live."

She has unshed tears in her eyes.

"Say you want to live, and I'll save you. If you don't, I won't do anything but leave you here. What do you say?"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

The two were talking and I could hear the word 'die' in there.

Luffy didn't seem happy about what she's saying and seems to be talking her out of what she thinks she wants to tell her what she needed to hear.

From this point, I've just completely given up on trying to figure out this guy for the last time.

He's just too good at what he does… whatever that is.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

It was so sad hearing her saying that she wanted to die, but I'm glad that Luffy is talking her out of it by saying things that seem to make her rethink about herself.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I could understand how she could feel about dying. It's easy and the only escape to this hell.

But Luffy… what he's telling her…

I'm convinced that he has multi-personalities, which come up when it's needed.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

How could she think that way! Asking Luffy-san to kill her.

It's a good thing that Luffy doesn't agree with assisted suicide, she doesn't deserve and easy escape after surviving this far. Just a new reason to live.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_'Demon Woman's' POV_

This young man…

My true desire and wish…

Could he really grant such a thing to someone like me?

_'Demon Woman's' POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"I want to live..." She said softly. "I want to live! I want to live…" She said louder before sobbing as I embraced her and rubbed her back, feeling that warmth again.

---

After that was over with, I looked at her, and her eyes were a stunning light blue.

"I introduced my name, now it's your turn." I said, knowing that she knows.

"Robin… Nico Robin…"

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	15. Close

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**  
((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 15: Close

"Cep?" I said as spoke through the radio thing.

_"I see you got Spanda."_

"Yeah… he didn't put up much of a fight."

_"That's him alright. Anyway, there should be a way through one of those storage compartments."_

"They're all frozen solid though."

"Don't worry!" Nami said as she turned her staff into two rods with the orb things on the ends, emitting bubbles that were melting the ice.

"Sugoui…" Usopp, Chopper and I said in unison.

"These are heat bubbles." She explained, proudly. "I could use the hot air in them to create something disastrous of melt ice within minutes.

She's really smart on temperature.

---

Once all the ice was melted in front of these large doors, we picked one and went in, found stuff when Vivi screamed.

I was closest so I saw two ghosts, arguing.

_**"Fuck Lucci!"**_

_**"You fuck with Rob Lucci! Lucci will fuck you up good!"**_

And that was that, but we also saw a way out of the freezer.

---

When everyone gathered, and Nami entrusting me with the money she found because I have the bag, we went through the opening and noticed that this place seemed to be used with all the crates and what not.

"This must be where the Looters meet and supply up." Robin said.

"Looters?" I asked.

"They're some organization that deals with a lot of under handed dealings." Genzo explained. "It's like a mob, but they run against the big dog of Raftel."

"Dragon." Nami said.

"Not necessarily." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Dragon did founded this place. But then suddenly stepped down and let Crocodile run under his name."

"Why did he do that?" Usopp asked.

"No one knows, but ever since then, people are just suddenly starting to see what they've become, but have not control over themselves."

We continued through the cave-like hideout of the illegal trading organization while Robin took care with upcoming Kiras.

---

We then came across one cave-like area and Cep announced instructions to get to the control room.

That's when something strange happened.

I suddenly had a flashback of being in a dark place like this with Ace and Shanks, being held by him as we were going somewhere.

"Luffy?" Chopper said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… Just had a sudden flashback of something from a long time ago…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay Chopper… just that… I can't recall a lot of what happened when I was a kid… That's a first time I saw that one."

It was strange, but it feels that I was in a place similar to this, which, what are the chances of that?

---

We finally found the control room where there was this huge window looking down at the huge submarine, bobbing there like one of those fishing bobbers.

_"Pull the switch Kiddo!"_

I looked to see a switch, I started to reach out when another voice came through my radio.

_"If you pull that switch, you will know what it really means to become my enemy."_

It was Crocodile!

"How did he get to my radio?" I asked.

"He must've found the reception to get contact." Nojiko said.

"Hasn't he tried to kill you?" Usopp asked.

"He placed a wanted award on me." I said as I switched the control switch, which we suddenly found ourselves in a lock down.

"Oi! Oi!" Usopp said.

I heard something being opened and saw someone run out and across before stopping to look up.

_"You blew a fuse or something Kiddo?"_

"No! It just happened that way!"

_"Hang on! I'll try to override the system from here!"_

The man ran, calling out names like 'Kaku' and 'Juuybi' before disappearing from the side.

"You think he'll let us come as well?" Vivi asked.

I almost forgot that Cep has a nakama and the sub was their way out. "I decided to help you guys, I'm sure he knows another way for me to get out."

"And if not?" Nojiko said.

I didn't know how to answer that when Crocodile contacted again.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

After the pathetic fight session and going through the hideout of the notorious illegal organization in trades, we end up in the control room where I have a feeling that Luffy may get out, but not us.

I may have thought about this more than once, but this Cep Nian is bad news to Luffy and to the rest of us. It's quite obvious that this guy only wants Luffy out and us to suffer through.

But Luffy seems to trust that he will help all of us and that there's another way out after he settles this.

Somehow I doubt we'll ever get out.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

The cave thing was a bit creepy, but Luffy seemed a bit light headed when he told me that he remembered something.

He said it was similar to this place.

Was that even possible in the surface to have a place that's similar to this place?

If so, does that mean that it reminded him of a specific location? Because it was a bit silly to think he may have remembered this place because he was here before.

But at the same time, I still don't like Cep Nian and knowing that there's a submarine there just gave me a horrible feeling that this guy doesn't want us on.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I think everyone agrees that in certain situations, I rule.

But of course those are short lived and we press on to more areas that I've never knew existed.

But all of that didn't seem all that threatening until we saw the huge submarine through the window.

I know from experience to never go against someone who says something that can become threatening, but this is Luffy, he can handle it.

It's this Cep guy I don't feel comfortable. To me, both Crocodile and this guy are now different from each other.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

That was far too scary, and mostly because the ghosts came out so suddenly.

When Luffy came in, the ghosts said something and we saw an opening as everyone came to see what was wrong.

We end up going through the opening, finding the area was used to be a hide out for some organization, and at last to a large room with a window view of the submarine.

I got a very cold feeling all of a sudden as I watched the scenes unfold.

This cannot end well.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

Things have suddenly turned interesting, but some of that isn't in a good way.

For one thing, the view of the submarine, it means that there's a chance to get out. But what about the others? And are we allowed, or is this young man going to be used?

But… things never really do work out in the end.

_Roibn's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"Too bad your friend there didn't look up…"

I saw, climbing down the hook that supported the submarine.

"Of course… what could you have done?" He laughed when a pipe blocked the view as well as some kind of smoke coming up before gun fire was heard as well as Kiras crawling down the window pane.

"Kiras! They're everywhere!" Cep Nian said as more gun fire was heard. "You should be able to get out of there now!"

True to his word, the other door opened.

"Get to the sub and get my nakama out!"

We went through the door, suddenly having this horrible, sinking, cold feeling as we fought our way down to the submarine port.

At the last stretch down the hall, I could see the submarine. It wasn't far now.

I only ran a few steps when suddenly there was an explosion, and I was thrown off balance.

"NO!!" I heard Cep Nian cry out as I stared out at the flames of the nightmarish aftermath.

I could barely hear my name being called as everyone caught up with me, helping me up.

"Get out! Get out! Head to the Glends! Fuck!"

I don't know if my feet touch the ground as we passed the dead corpses of many Kiras, and some dismembered limbs that could've belonged to the Kiras or what remains of the group of innocent people left in the submarine, as we headed up to this hallway that Cep Nian used to get out.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Okay! Now things have really turned for the worst!

Once we got out of the room, we stuck together as Luffy lead.

Robin and Nami did a good job to get rid of any Kiras that tried to ambush.

Vivi and I did great with the distance difference of our attacks.

And Chopper did a great job using his different forms to protect the other two.

We were just catching up with Luffy when we saw the explosion and saw him get knocked back from the force.

We got up to him, and he seemed out of it, and dragged him pass the aftermath, hearing that jerk mention about the Glends.

Looks like I'm finally going to get that baka friend of mine back, but first I have to help my new friend here.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

It all became so sudden.

We were fighting, which was great until the explosion.

When I saw Luffy… it just didn't seem like him to look like that.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I swear! This idiot is going to get himself killed if he keeps charging in like a damn torpedo!

But I have to admit, the fighting was quite a stress relief.

But then I heard the explosion and we hurried to see Luffy... with a look that I instantly didn't like at all. It just… doesn't suit him at all.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

Just what happened, I don't know! All I know was that I was fighting and winning along with the others. Then… the explosion… and Luffy…

With that guilty look…

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

This was almost too expected.

Crocodile has eyes everywhere if not ears… This is almost a joke since I could easily do that with my ability.

However, by the time we finished off the last of the Kiras and the explosion rang out, I knew what we were going to see.

What I haven't expected was that Luffy-san… The carefree, happy, confident young man, was now a broken and lost child.

I did not want to see that look ever again…

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

Luffy: Cupid! When are you going to be done?

I just put in the 15th chapter Luffy.

Luffy: I'm hungry!

When are you not? I hoped you guys enjoyed that, and let me know what you think, okay?


	16. Glens

Hello and welcome back for another round of chapters for this fic. Let me tell you, writing it out and watching the walkthrough by mctiddy on youtube isn't really that easy as it seems. But I'm up to chapter 27 in my writing and will be working on chapters 21 through 25 for a couple of days because at the moment I can't get any good ideas up for my other fics. Sorry, but most of you are just going to wait for a while. I'm also working on two new fics, which will also not be up until I get help from you guys. But I'll mention about that after this review and at the end of chapter 20. And now, Luffy, would you do the honors.

Luffy: (snores)

... (kicks chair)

Luffy: (falls) ... Naa?

Luffy... Reviews...

Luffy: Huh? Oh! Reviews! (grabs one) From Gene-san!

I don't like him either and I thought he was perfect for the part. And you may know who Cep Nian really is, because this OP character did something similar in the anime. And you're right about the siblings! I just couldn't remember their names for the life of me.

Luffy: (grabs another) From Tori-san!

Nailed it!

Luffy: (grabs another) A lot from Mimi-chan!

Okay! For chapter 11, Spanda is the guy with the World Government and has a partical metal mask on his face... Yeah, he's not nice at all. For chapter 12, I tried making it emotional and Zoro will be there, just wait. He has a very good role in this. For chapter 13, I know! I tried getting the same feel as it is in the anime. For chapter 14, I had a time making that emotion there. For chapter 15, don't worry... He's going to experience something worst later.

Luffy: What?

Next!

Luffy: (grabs last one) From Dream-san!

Thank you and (belated) welcome back! My fic isn't cursed! Yay!

Luffy: So, what do you need help from the reviewers?

Okay! What I need from anyone who reads my fics to help me with one certain fic that I have ideas on, but haven't made it yet.

Luffy: What is it?

I need you guys to list 5 to 10 of your favorite songs, send me a PM of your list, and I'll look them up in youtube and listen to them to get an idea of what the song is like, and start working on the fic sometime while working with this one. Could you please help me out with that?

Luffy: Is this a song fic?

I don't know how it could be, but it does revolve around a band scene.

Luffy: I'm going to be in a band?

You're the lead singer.

Luffy: Sugoui!

I also have to warn you about it as well.

Luffy: Huh?

Well, everyone! Enjoy these chapters and hope to see your list of songs!

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 16: Glens

"Luffy?" Nami said to me when we got into the small room that used for going from one room to the next.

I took a few deep breaths, still seeing the explosion.

"There's nothing we could do, Luffy-san."Robin said.

I punched the thick glass window. "Damn it! I promised Cep that I would help his nakama and that bastard…!" I was too choked up to continue the sentence as I was breathing. "He does know everything…"

"Luffy…" Usopp said when Cep Nian contacted.

_"That's just like him! Damn Crocodile! When things look well, he pulls the plug! Kaku…"_ He was sobbing now. _"Kalifa…"_

"Gomenasai…" I said.

_"It's not your fault Kiddo… I should've known something like this would happen. I was careless…"_

---

The doors opened and all of us walked out into another area with a lot of crates, which we had to climb over.

_"But one thing is for sure!"_ He sounded heated with anger. _"We'll find that bastard and tear his beating black heart out of his chest!"_

For the first time since I heard him, I felt scared of him as we came upon a door with a lock and chain.

"Great! Now what?" Usopp asked.

"Allow me!" Nami said as she stepped in and expertly opened the lock.

"Show off."

"Arigato!"

Before we went in, my radio thing went on and another voice boomed out.

_"Listen you little brat!"_

It was Crocodile.

_"Raftel is a created impossibility. And you come here to take what you couldn't earn!"_

"That's not why I'm here! I came here out of curiosity and now I have to deal with everything you couldn't manage! That includes saving lives that you ruined!"

_"Like it matters what your reason is! What matters is that you_ are _here and causing a great stir to everything!"_

Connection was down before I could respond.

I was so pissed off as I was really tempted to break the radio.

"Luffy?"

I looked to see Chopper, looking so much like a kid with his huge doe eyes, then at everyone, each looking just as concerned.

"Sorry guys…"

"Luffy," Robin said. "You never asked for this to happen, but you're doing it anyway because, at the moment, it's mostly about you because your presence here… brings something that cannot be described in words alone."

"Yeah…" Usopp said as he went up and wrapped an arm over my shoulders. "Even though we're from different worlds, we're in this together."

"He's right." Nami said as she placed both hands on her hips. "You're the reason why we're here now and not wandering around like before or… killed by someone else…"

"Nami…" Vivi whispered, which the other just waved off.

I smiled, it wasn't my usual smile, but it was to let them know that I was okay. "Thanks guys."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

If I didn't think things would get worse, this would probably be border line to destruction.

He blames himself for not being there quicker.

If you ask me, I'm glad he didn't get the extra five minutes, or it would've been the rest of us mourning for his stupid and courageous act of helping out a fellow man. That's only if this Cep guy is a fellow at all.

Of course then there's Crocodile to put more fuel to the fire of unnecessary guilt.

Well! Lucky for this moron that he has us.

Let's face it, we wouldn't be a group without him… He's just too much to lose now.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I don't know how much he could handle this.

He just… this is the first time I've seen him like this.

I may not know him, but he's become so much than some guy who has a strong purpose to help us.

Which is why, after what just happened, I'm worried about his mental health. I know from Doctrine that a lot of living things have a certain level of mental tolerance to something like pain or stress, many times both. But she also said that it's this tolerance that could decrease health if not properly managed.

I'm afraid that all this running around according to that radio guy is doing damage to his health. And the worst of it is… I'm not sure how to cure it. Sure, the support is a great treatment for now, but what will happen later? Will he be able to keep himself together?

I guess… as long as we have a level head, he will too…

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

He doesn't look good. But then again, I would feel the same way after what just took place.

I may not like this Cep Nian guy for some unknown reason, but what just took place was definitely overkill.

But then, that's the rotten trait that Raftel has created. Especially with Crocodile running it.

I just don't know who the bad guy is… Crocodile is definitely a spot on, but what about this Cep guy? There's always a catch to something like this. Just what kind of guy lets this moron go on his own with nothing but a few words from him then expects the guy to follow.

But that will have to wait for another time.

Right now, there's someone who needs to know that we're here when he needs us, like when he was there for us when we needed something.

I owe him that much after all…

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

This is suddenly too much too soon. I never would've thought that something like that could happen so suddenly.

But then Luffy… Oh poor Luffy! He was just so close to losing his own life, but still believes he could've saved them if he was fast enough.

But since it was a bomb, it would've went off regardless.

Luffy truly has a kind heart… but I'm so worried that he will be pushed so close to the edge that he wouldn't balance back to even ground if even the slightest breeze were to knock him over.

But then he has us, like we have him.

He's just too important to this group.

It may sound selfish, but then being selfish isn't such a bad thing. Especially since it's towards someone you care so deeply that you wouldn't want to lose sight of it.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I'm barely starting out in this group, and already I'm witnessing this barely broken sight of Luffy-san blaming himself that was completely out of his hands from the beginning.

Cep Nian… Why does it sound familiar…

And Crocodile… There are just some things that cannot be buried and be forgotten.

At least we have something that Crocodile doesn't have, and Cep Nian recently lost… support from the ones closes to you.

I'm just worried that he will be poisoned by the bitterness that Cep Nian just expressed, and driven by the anger that Crocodile seems to enjoy doing.

There was no question about it! As long as we're here, he will not be lead astrayed.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Nami and Usopp opened the door and, to my surprise, saw grass and moss.

We walked in further to see leaves on plants.

"Welcome to Glens." Usopp said. "The vacation spot of Raftel."

"It's so green!" Chopper said.

"So this is where we get our oxygen from." Nami said.

---

We walked until we saw a sign and one of those rail less garden bridges, as well as a cobblestone pathway. The ceiling however reminds all of us, mostly me, that we're on the sea floor while looking at the very well detailed curved glass and steel structure.

Once we crossed the small bridge, a ghost suddenly appeared, seemingly happy about this garden paradise before disappearing.

"That was creepy." Usopp said.

"Not really." I said as I looked around, figuring out where to go first.

I went left and found a tape labeled 'Ghosts'.

* * *

"_I've been seeing ghosts lately… Repeating the same things over and over throughout Raftel, even here in Glens. I don't want to talk to anyone else about it, because what are they going to do? They're too busy with the outbreak of the Bachiatoris and the Kiras. This place has become a mad house. Kaya… 7:48 p.m, year 1955._"

* * *

We went around the boulder, picking up random items before going to the door and it opens to reveal a guy, calling for help.

---

The place is grown over with plants, but we followed the voice of a potential survivor, which would be a nice change for once.

When we turned the corner, he was already up in this open hole above us, luckily there seems to be a path leading somewhere. We quickly went there, having the water reach to our knees, and saw a shadow of the guy who's still calling for help.

It looked like a workshop or something as we got on dry land again, turned the corner and saw the guy, pretty close now, as he dashed off to another corner.

Man this guy was fast as he turned yet another corner, which he just disappeared as the smell of ash was present.

"Where did he go?" Vivi asked.

"He led us here for some reason." Robin said as I walked up to this work table with the strangest, if not a bit creepy, mask.

The lights suddenly blinked dim before it lit up to reveal a shadow behind me of a man.

I turned around to see that he was wearing the same creepy mask.

"Ello there!" The guy said in a bit of a menacing tone as Nami threw a thunder bubble at him, only for him to disappear and shocked me.

"Gomen!"

"Don't worry, I'm rubber!" I said. "But we have to find that son of a bitch!" I ran and found him going up the stairs.

Robin did a good job breaking his leg as I beat him up with a jutte.

---

"What the hell was that?" Usopp asked.

"A Mahou no Kira (1)." Robin said.

"Huh? They could do magic?"

"Huh?" Chopper said.

"Only transport to short distances."

"You seem to know a lot about them." Nami said.

"Only what I hear from other Kiras."

---

There was another door at the top of the stairs and opened to a pretty abandoned room and I noticed a vent.

"Chopper…"

He noticed it as well. "Okay, Nojiko and Genzo, follow me." He said as he looked at me. "Don't wander too far, okay."

"Yosh!" I said as I looked at the three go into the vent.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Vivi asked.

"What else? Check out the room for anything." I said as all of us spread out.

Nami found a hidden door in the wall before a Kira came in, which Robin easily took care of.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

We made it! We made it to the Glens alive and well!

Now I just have to find Sanji and give him a piece of my mind! He really had a lot of nerve to leave the neutral ground!

Although the ghost thing was creepy, chasing around a guy only to find out that he's a different kind of Kira was even creepier. They could actually act out like they were normal human beings!

But it's a good thing that Robin is with us, not only does she have a good ability, but really knows her stuff!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I can't believe how green this place is with a bit of some bright colors as well. It feels so familiar, but I knew that even if I did remember, I don't think my birth place was similar to this.

It seems to brighten Luffy's mood as well.

But when we were chasing the guy around, I could smell hints of something I wasn't familiar with until the guy revealed who he truly is.

It's great that everyone has a unique ability. It seems to balance everything out a bit with strength comes weakness, and vice versa.

But now that there's a vent, I have to go to doctor mode and get these two to Doctrine so they could be furthered cared for.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

Okay, I admit, this place is really amazing. A bit over grown and out of control in a way, but really good. As long as the plants don't try to kill us, then I will admire the beauty of this place. Even with the sudden happy ghost popping up.

But when we were chasing the guy, I thought it was stupid to follow the guy who didn't bother going up to them and tell them the situation. At the same time she wasn't even going to complain at the moment.

When we found out that it was a Kira, I figured I would stun him, but ended up shocking Luffy, who of course is made of rubber, so he followed him and Robin did a great simple action that would make the guy stop for a moment while the baka did his thing.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I've always wanted to see Glens when I was younger, and now I've got this chance to see it. Granted the place is a bit wild with the over grown plants, but it seems so beautiful compared to everything else in this place.

I didn't mind the ghosts, ever since the first one, but what was strange that the man would be calling for help, but didn't stop running as we chased him. The least he could do is run with us while telling us what he needs help on.

But of course he turns out to be a Kira of all things. He looked too… human. But I guess it was way too much to ask for a normal person to keep their sanity this long, unless they're Bachiatoris.

But of all the Bachiatoris, Robin would have to be the most amazing Ex-Bachiatori with her ability. I wonder how many other Bachiatoris with their unique ability?

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I remember coming here with Clover.

He was a bit of a father to me when I was younger and I enjoyed my time with him. But those days are memories now.

Memories I'm glad to have now thanks to Luffy-san.

I'm also glad that my ability, unsure how I got it, was able to be of some use.

If not a bit fun, but then again, killing isn't really a great suit for me but it was necessary to protect this group and our unannounced Sencho leading the way by a man who I cannot fully trust.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"How about you go ahead, Usopp and I could handle things here." Robin suggested.

I nodded in approval. "Okay, we'll try not to get too far ahead so we could meet up again."

"That won't be a problem, Sencho-san."

"Huh?"

"Are you not the one leading us?" She said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say to that.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I would've thought Robin was crazy when she suggested that the two of us would wait for Chopper, but I didn't have a problem with it either.

But when she called Luffy 'captain'… It just seems to fit.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

Great… Vivi and I are going to go to where we may encounter more Kiras while those two wait for Chopper. And Robin is the most likely to get those new Kiras that use magic or whatever.

And I don't think giving a title out like that so soon is a great idea… But it works…

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I wasn't so sure about going out and fight any Kira out there without the other three. But Nami is really strong and Luffy is too.

Speaking of Luffy, I believe that he is a leader in his own right. Even if he doesn't think so.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I could tell some of them are a little uneasy with the idea, but all of us have a special strength that we have demonstrated time and time again.

And it was almost funny to see the others reaction when I called Luffy-san the captain of our group.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

(1)Mahou no Kira - Magic Killer


	17. Familar Face, New Member

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 17: Familiar Face, New Member

We just barely left the room before I felt bullets hit me and bounced off of me to both the Kira that was coming towards us and the one shooting.

"Damn it!" I said. "I hate it when they do that!"

"At least you're made of rubber." Nami said. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Are you alright, Luffy-san?" Vivi asked.

"I'm fine Vivi, just caught me by surprise is all." I said as I placed Boshi on my head. "Let's get rid of these Kiras while Chopper and the others have a chance to catch up."

"Sounds good." Nami said as she assembled her rod. "We'll follow you."

I'm not used to being a leader, but then I do have to make sure that they have to be safe. I guess I never realized I could lead a group. But then it's Cep that's telling me where I should go, despite Nami's expert memory.

Once we took care of the Kiras and this one, automatic gun, we checked around the place for anything useful, as well as looting corpses of money and Gensen.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I swear I'll never get used to the idea of seeing someone get shot, only for that idiot to be able to bounce it back to the Kiras.

It's great that he wants to help and all, but I really don't think he's much of a leader. He doesn't bark orders or anything like that. He's just… Luffy!

But then most of us feel dependent of him at the same time, which can affect him if he lets it go to his head.

And yet… somehow I don't believe this idiot is capable to doing that either. He treats us like anyone else that isn't out to kill us… Like he has been one of us this whole time… But that's crazy!

Oh no… I'm starting to think like him!

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

It's still hard to believe that Luffy is able to have a physical ability to be rubber, meaning bullets don't affect him at the slightest. It's just worrisome to still think he's still a normal human being.

But Luffy couldn't really be normal, right? He acts like any stranger would, but any sane person wouldn't bother helping the rest of us and only think of themselves… But he is crazy… in a good way though.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I noticed that there's a door, but the switch was sparkling with electricity. "Oi, Nami, do you think this door will open if you give this a bit of your bolt?"

She looked at it and nodded to confirm it. "You better stay back." She warned as one of the rods became shocked to a ball of lightening and tapped it to the switch, opening the door.

"I'll check." I said as I ran in and saw only a storage place. I grabbed a health kit and other knickknacks before getting out.

---

While we walked around Vivi saw a hidden door and found a safe.

As Nami worked with that, I saw another door and opened that, only to see wires going around the room.

I didn't know what it was for until a Kira, a different one, came out of nowhere and was shocked to death. 'Trip wires!' Was the thought that came to mind.

"What's there Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Wires that can kill you."

"No problem." She said as she made use of the dead cat in the room, tied it to the top of her rod, and took out the wires.

We entered the room and carefully looked, or Nami says we should be careful to look.

---

After looting a few corpses, we saw a door and headed up to it.

When it opened, we saw some plants growing out of the walls, showing that they're healthy at least. There were two ways to go from this point and I happen to see a Kira when I looked around the first corner and took him out. But then I decided to go straight, which turns to stairs leading down, where another Kira appeared, sounding sick. I took him out easy and moved down.

We looked around there as well, until I heard whistling above me and carefully walked up a plank to see who was whistling, which was a Kira and took him out before heading back down, where Nami and Vivi mentioned me over to this small alley. I saw a neon sign and what seems like a door. Then we heard a woman arguing and knew it was a Kira.

---

We entered when we suddenly saw that Kira being burned to death by another is it disappeared.

I knew that Kira is long gone and went left to look around before deciding that we should wait for the others, which the two agreed and was glad for the small break.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

This place is like a labyrinth! There's so many ways to go and hiding places that we have to look closely at the walls to make sure we didn't miss anything. And even then we have to deal with some form of a trap to get through and be on a look out for any Kiras walking about.

I don't mind Luffy doing all the work. It leaves me with a bit of an eased mind to focus on making sure Vivi isn't harmed.

But of course we always find ourselves to be reminded that us, Bachiatoris, aren't the only ones that are being hunted by Kiras. They can even turn on each other even on the smallest of things.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I don't know how any one of us is able to get through this. Maybe because we're working together so well.

I help pick out hidden doors, Nami finds way to get pass through traps, and Luffy does the fighting before Nami and I have to.

It's a bit comforting to know that we have such a great teamwork system going on, even if it is completely random.

And that's something the Kiras don't have or completely lost entirely.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

After sometime waiting, we heard the door open and saw Chopper, in his reindeer form, looking at us before Usopp and Robin appeared.

I was really glad to see them. "Any trouble getting here?" I asked.

"Nope! You cleared the way for us!" Usopp said. "Although… I could've just as easily taken them out in half the time!"

"Really!?" Chopper said as he seemed excited.

"Okay, then we're heading out!" I said as we headed up a few steps, pass some crates before heading someone whistle.

"I recognize that whistle!" Usopp said as we all turned the corner and saw Blackleg, a.k.a. Sanji, surrounded by dead Kiras as he looked at us.

"You again? Sniper? What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"It's Usopp! And your name is Sanji!" Usopp said happily before looking annoyed. "You jerk! Why did you suddenly leave me when I told you to not do stupid things!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down and explain why you and this guy are here with a reindeer and three beautiful and gorgeous women."

While Usopp explained, I decided to take a look around.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Wow! Luffy and those two girls really done a great job clearing the place out! It was just walking for the most part for us.

And when we did see them, it was more of a relief to see them all okay before we continued on.

We didn't get too far until all of us heard a familiar whistling and come to find out it was my jerk partner!

I was really glad he's okay, but I'm still annoyed and pissed that he would walk off so casually to this hell hole, with the possibility to never come back to neutral ground.

Oh well, he's alive, that's the only thing that's important to me now.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I'm really glad that everyone is okay when we met up again.

I'm also glad that Luffy seems okay too! He's back to his old self again.

And we get to see someone knew that Usopp knows.

Things are starting to look great now!

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

It was a very nice stroll before meeting up with the others, especially since what has happened.

I think venting out any hidden emotion on something like a Kira is almost a good remedy then none in this place.

Although seeing another fellow Bachiatori is also a nice surprise too.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I'm so glad that the others came back without any problems whatsoever.

Luffy did a good job clearing the place out, although there wasn't much to go by anyway.

Of course, I didn't expect to see another Bachiatori around this place. Especially someone that one of us knows so well.

Well, what can you do?

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

It was really good to hear that no one was hurt while trying to look for us, and Luffy seems so much better than before.

And I have to say I'm quite surprised to see that Usopp knows this new Bachiatori.

You don't see many Bachiatoris walking around so casually. Although… he must be really strong to take out so many Kiras.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Blackleg a.k.a Sanji's POV_

Okay, granted, I did go against Sniper, or Usopp's, plea of me not coming to this place in search for something edible and healthy for once. But I can't stand it not doing something to help. And I'm not going to do any good just staying around in a place that's hardly exciting.

Although, I thought I made that mistake of leaving when I realized that I was a bit trapped in this area. But I stand corrected when I saw Sniper, or Usopp, here with the guy, Luffy, a reindeer, and three women that are drop dead beautiful.

You don't see many female Bachiatoris around here.

_Blackleg a.k.a Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I wandered a bit until I saw a neon sign saying _**Green Dragon Hills**_ and got caught by a security camera that I backed up from.

_"Oi! Kiddo!"_ Cep Nian just contacted._ "I found a way to get to Crocodile. Just beyond _**Green Dragon Hills** _and straight to him."_

"Okay…" I said as connection went down.

For some reason, I felt a bit empty when I hear his voice now. I don't know what to think now…

---

"Luffy!"

I turned to see everyone.

"Don't wander off like that!" Nami said.

"Sorry, I figured you guys needed time to get to know each other."

"That's very thoughtful…" Nami said, not really impressed. "Now do whatever you have to do with this guy." She pointed to Sanji.

"I love a woman who takes control." He said.

I saw Usopp seem to go red as he looked at the ground, looking very pissed.

"So, I just be hugged by you, right?" Sanji asked.

"And I either have to rub your back, head, or the side of your face."

He didn't seem to like the idea. "This once only." He said.

"Once is all it takes." I said as I spread my arms, inviting him to come.

He sighed and embraced me, which I returned and the warm feeling came back as well.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

After I explained what the deal was and found out that Luffy had wandered off, we looked for him and was grateful he didn't go too far.

I didn't like how Sanji was acting whenever one of the girls say or do something. It was annoying and was pissing me off!

And the frustrating part of it? I don't know why it's bothering me!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

At first I was a bit worried that Luffy was suddenly gone, but that didn't last long.

But I thought I heard the radio guy talking. Could just be another hint to where we should go next.

I still don't like him.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I really hope after being 'saved' by Luffy would make him stop trying to indirectly hitting on me.

For crying out loud! Can't he see that I wasn't interested?

His comments are nice and all, but I like a limit to those as well.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

This new person is quite flattering and he keeps commenting of how we look, making me blush so much.

Nami doesn't seem to like it when he overdid some of it, but I didn't mind. But I am worried about Usopp.

He suddenly seems angry too…

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

This has certainly become a turn of events. It's not often we see such gentleman like Bachiatori in the midst of a place of chaos.

It was a really nice change in the mood.

Now, if only he would see what his comments about us has an effect on Usopp-san.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Okay, this is weird…

Usopp said that he thought it was strange too, but he and the others were proof that this idiot can do it.

I won't complain though. The warm feeling is really nice and he's good at keeping his rubbing hand at a good position. Not low or high. Or I would have to kick his face in three times.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Once that was done, I got to see the clear ocean blue eye as he found a puddle to see that the no longer has a glowing eye.

"Well whatta ya know. It does work."

"I told you!" Usopp said, a bit harshly.

It seems that Sanji caught that too.

I took out the security camera and figured out our next plan of action.

"Where to Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"We go into _**Green Dragon Hills**_." I said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sanji asked.

"Well… Cep Nian said that this place will lead us to Crocodile's place, but I can't be sure."

"Okay…" He said calmly.

"If you don't mind, Sencho-san, I would like to further look into this place." Robin asked.

"Are you sure Robin?" Nami asked.

"I've been here almost a hundred times as a girl, I know my way around."

I nodded. "Okay. If something bad happens, be sure to find us or got to a vent."

"Aye, aye." She said with a fun tone as she started to walk to a different direction.

"Mind if I go along?" Sanji asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own."

"Nonsense! A woman should never be un accompanied!"

"Please…" Usopp murmured as he seemed more pissed off then before.

"We'll go with you Robin!" Nami said as she linked her arm with Vivi's, who looked lost.

"I wouldn't mind having some girlfriends around."

"But, you're still not accompanied…"

"Let it go Sanji." I said. "They can take out a Kira army by themselves."

"Why thank you!" Nami said.

"For what?"

She shook her head as she looked at Sanji. "He's right you know. We're not that defenseless, especially since we live in this rusty water hell. So don't worry."

"But…"

"Come on Sanji!" I said. "They'll catch up! Oh! Chopper! How about you go with them too, just in case."

"Okay!"

"A reindeer can't protect these beautiful women!"

"They can take care of themselves Sanji! Quit being such a Casta Nova!" Usopp snapped, making all of us look at him.

I could only think that there's something wrong with him, and I looked at Sanji and saw a shocked expression on his face. I've seen this before! Usopp is jealous! And I have to act fast to make sure there's still peace among all of us.

"Chopper is a lot stronger than he appears, trust me on this Sanji."

Sanji looked at me, than Chopper, the women, Usopp, than back at me. "Okay… I'll take you word for it."

That's settled.

Once that was said and done, we saw the women and Chopper off before entering through the doors to 'Green Dragon Hills'.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

After Sanji has been 'saved' he went off being a flirt to the girls in our group.

I remembered him doing that before shit happened, but I thought with all the time we've spent together, he would lessen that habit.

No… It was just suppressed and now going a little out of control.

I'm really glad Luffy said something, otherwise I would've done something I would regret. And I really don't want to hurt anyone especially after everything that has happened.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I could tell that Usopp is really heated by how Sanji is acting with the females in the group.

And when Luffy mentioned about me going with them, that heat died a little, but it was still there.

But Luffy talked to them and the atmosphere started to become neutral again.

That's good, I really don't want to see anyone fighting each other.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

It's clear that he has a flirting problem, and probably not seeing a woman for a long time can also have an effect on him.

But when Usopp started being pissed, I knew that these two have a bit of a history, and both are being complete morons for not realizing it.

Sometimes being a woman is a curse.

But when Luffy spoke up, I knew he realized it too. Thank god! I really don't want to talk to this guy if he's like this.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I was really worried when Usopp suddenly seem angry whenever Sanji was talking to us.

It got to a point where it almost seems scary.

But Luffy was really great in settling the almost storm between Usopp and Sanji.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I must admit, I didn't expect Usopp to hold such strong emotions with Sanji.

I also didn't expect Luffy to act so precisely to keep everyone from doing harm to one another.

He truly is the right man to lead this mixed-matched group.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I don't understand Usopp's problem!

Before shit hit the fan, I always flirted with women and he didn't have a problem with it.

If Luffy hadn't convinced me about the women being okay with Chopper, I don't know what would've happened.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	18. Another Goal

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 18: Another Goal

When we entered the place, I could feel the tensity between Usopp and Sanji. I like helping people, but relationships are way out of my league.

That problem was immediately set aside when I saw three people bawling 'Aniki', and one of them was Rika!

"Rika!?" I said as I ran up to her.

"You know this guy Little Sis?" One guy, with a shaven scalp with a white band around it and his eyes were a dull yellow with a gold-yellow in the center.

"He's the wanderer I was telling you about!" She said as she just ran up and hugged me.

"Rika? What's wrong?" I asked as I looked around to see if I could find any trace of Swordsman.

"Luffy!"

I turned to see Usopp and Sanji, their earlier atmosphere set aside.

"You know these guys?" Usopp asked.

"Just Rika, I've never seen these guys before."

"They're Aniki's adult students, Johnny and Yosaku."

Yosaku was the shaven head guy while Johnny had short hair and strange sunglasses that seemed out of place here.

"Speaking of Aniki, where is he?" I asked, but I assumed the worst.

"He was taken!" The three said.

"Nani?"

"Normally…"Johnny started. "The Kuroi no Bachiatori would only look for more Gensen… But they also believe in order…"

Then Yosaku continued. "They go around finding strong Anikis, taking them by force… and…"

I didn't need to hear the final result as Rika cried on my chest.

"Don't worry Rika, I'll find Aniki and bring him back. I promise."

She looked up at me and gave me a wet smile.

"B-But, what if he becomes a Kuroi no Bachiatori?!" Johnny said.

"I'll do what I've done with all the Bachiatoris." I said as I gently hugged Rika and rubbed her head, getting the warm feeling again.

---

When I was done, I saw her big brown eyes looking up at me.

"I'll save him… even if it kills me."

"Oi! I thought you kill Kiras and Kuroi no Bachiatoris." Sanji said.

"I kill those who can't be saved. And this particular Aniki no Bachiatori happens to be the reason why I'm doing this."

There was a momentary pause before Sanji said.

"It's your funeral."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I still feel pissed at Sanji for being… like that!

Granted we haven't seen a female in a few years, but what does that have to do with him being all… like that!

I'll tell you, it irritated me then and it's hurting my ego now.

Why can't he see that those girls aren't interested and see me like he always have?

Of course when we saw the little girl crying and hearing that an Aniki was taken… This guy must be very good if they just took him like that.

And what Luffy said about this one being the reason for him going through all this trouble, it made me drop being pissed at Sanji a bit.

I've known Sanji for years, but he knows little about the guy he promised to find and save. And he's willing to die for him if that's the cost for trying to help.

I only tagged along to find Sanji, who turned out to be okay, except for being trapped part.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

What is Usopp's problem?! He never acted like this before even when things were going well back in the days. But now…

I don't know why he's so pissed off at me.

This is the guy who I had been partnered up with by my decision alone. He had three kids to look after and he's horrible at close combat to boot. He made me laugh when things are just plain shit. And he never once argued with me to a point where we go at each other.

And now he won't even talk or make eye contact with me.

What did I do to make him go against me?

But of course all of that gets shoved to another part of our minds when a kid is involved.

Poor kid… whoever this Bachiatori is must've been good to be taken away by force, leaving his charge with two who look like they're not better off that she is.

But, as usual with Luffy, he comes up with a simple yet powerful speech about promising and saving.

That's just him… The guy who may or may not be our only hope of this place. But that means he has to be protected in order to continue to live to make that promise a reality.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Once I got Johnny and Yosaku squared away, Chopper and the girls came up.

"What's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Their Aniki has been taken by the Kuroi no Bachiatori." I said.

It seems they know about that as well.

"Robin, you know about these things better than I do. Do you know where I could find them?"

Robin seemed torn. "I do know… but…"

I never did like it when people add 'but' in the conversation.

"It's been inaccessible for a very long time… There's no other way to get in. I'm sorry."

Rika was going to start crying again.

"Well that's stupid." I said. "That's what most people said about me being in this place. That it was impossible to have even happened."

I looked down at Rika with a grin.

"I live to prove the impossible, possible!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I suddenly felt my earlier emotions come back up when I saw the women, but Sanji hasn't acted weird again.

Maybe the situation with the kidnapped Aniki was enough to lessen the need to flirt.

And it was true that Luffy's arrival here was completely unexpected, not to mention outrageous. But then, what has he done that was seen as impossible before?

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

We arrived to see that Luffy was done with saving the three ex Bachiatoris and heard that an Aniki had been taken.

A kidnapped Aniki was a bad sign that there's going to be another strong Kuroi no Bachiatori in this city.

It could be a replacement for the other Kuroi no Bachiatoris that we've defeated along the way.

If that's the case, then they probably hounded this Aniki down for sometime.

But what Luffy said about saving him no matter what, it just made me admire him more.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

It was nice to be away from those guys, Chopper is an exception, and just be with a group of girls.

But when we saw the guys again with another group of three, and heard what had happened, I just knew Luffy would be up to it.

What I didn't expect was to see how sincere he made it seem.

He truly is an unpredictable guy.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I enjoyed my time with just the three of us, plus Chopper, but I also missed the guys.

When we did see them again, we come to find out the other three's situation and felt worried about it, seeing that it was pretty much impossible to do once they got a hold on a strong Aniki.

But Luffy, once again, says something that makes all of us hopeful for something that was once lost.

And I believe he can make it happen.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I don't believe I had a moment when it was just me and the girls, and Chopper. It was really great to be involved in their conversations and talking about things that the guys wouldn't like to hear.

But as we arrived to see the guys again with a three new people and hearing about the situation they're in.

I have heard many good Anikis become victim of this, and many of those I killed myself because, then, there was no way of helping them.

But Luffy has this ability and seeing his face… I believed he will do what many of us couldn't, and he will not let that little girl down.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I was happy to see the girls, but after seeing Usopp act that way, I have to keep it on the down low for now.

I knew that most things were impossible around here, but that idiot, somehow, manages to get what everyone wants while he charges foreword.

Maybe he can do the impossible after all…

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

Luffy's POV

I looked at Chopper, then at Rika.

"Rika, listen, you, Johnny and Yosaku have to go with Chopper. He'll take you to a safe place until I get Aniki back, okay? Can you do that?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes sir! Luffy!" She said.

"Yosh! Leave it to me and my friends!"

"You better!"

I looked at Chopper and nodded to him.

As Chopper got the three to a vent, I knew that once I deal with Crocodile, the whole city will be my battle ground until I find him!

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I recognized that look… We're going to go even further in this place to either get the Aniki, or get to Crocodile that would leave us with the city itself.

Either way, we're doing this together.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

Luffy is being a great leader. Strong and confident, as well as caring and supportive with a strong sense of justice and promise.

I may be doing this for a bit, but I'm still important in some way to this group.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Here we go again…

That moron has that look…

That means we're going to the places that will have Kiras out to kill us for a stupid amount of Gensen and the city's current leader having an eye on almost every nook and cranny there is.

Oh well, I'm up for another good fighting round.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

Just when you think things are at their worst, that idiot goes and makes a promise to a kid and all of us have to be in it.

Oh well, we made it this far without any of us on the verge of dying.

What's another few rounds of bashing Kira skulls.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

Just when you think you know Luffy, he becomes something even better.

And the energy he demonstrates is quite contagious, making us all a part of something that will turn this city upside down.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

Despite what dangers and other such things from this point, Luffy will lead us and make sure no one is left behind.

He truly is our leader in every right, even when he lets us be ourselves without ordering around and only tells us when it's completely necessary.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"Okay!" I said as I placed Boshi on my head. "Let's have a chat with Crocodile."

"Uh… Luffy… What's the plan?" Usopp asked.

"Kick Crocodile's ass, find out how to find the Kuroi no Bachiatoris' hideout, get the Aniki out and save him."

"And what are we suppose to do?" Nami asked.

"Make sure Crocodile doesn't escape and I believe you can all take a few of those guys while I'll take care of the Aniki, depending how bad it is."

"Sounds pretty sound to me." Sanji said.

"I can't believe we're going this." Usopp said.

"As long as Vivi doesn't get hurt, I'm in." Nami said.

"I'm in!" Vivi said.

"I don't have any problem with it." Robin said.

"Yosh! So it's decided!"

"You didn't really give us much of a choice…" Sanji pointed out.

"Let's go!"

"Oi! You got selective hearing?!"

I didn't hear that as I easily see the way to Crocodile!

Just when we got close to those doors, it turns out to be locked and gas started to appear.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Just when you think he has something, it turns out he's just a simpleton after all.

I mean, what kind of plan was that!?

Yeah it's simple and easy to remember, but this is Crocodile we're dealing with! And even if we beat him, we have those Kuroi no Bachiatoris to worry about!

And just when we're about to head out again, the door is locked and poison is coming down on us! We're going to die from the start!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Well… what can you expect from a moron?

But then again, I kinda liked the plan even if it is too simple. Sometimes the greatest meal of all is made from the simplest ingredients.

Just need to know the right method and heating and it won't taste too bad.

But when you get locked in, that's a different story. Including the odd looking gas coming down.

Well shit…

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I'd be surprised if I don't go insane from hanging out with a simpleton!

Does he have any idea that he's cooler when he's being so… oh I don't know, smart about it!

But then again I'm asking too much like always.

Looks like I'll never get used to his unpredictability…

But if we die in this place, I'm going to kill him.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I'm not sure if the plan will work out, but I think that a simple plan gives it a base for a strategy.

Of course, he is still a guy…

But that plan won't matter if we're trapped in this place.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I find the plan quite amusing.

It's something like him to think up on, and you never know, it could just work.

Now if only Crocodile would stop trying to kill all of us from not getting to him.

But I wonder what this gas is… It's not highly poisonous for us as long as we don't take too much of it. But why use this?

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	19. Dying Garden Trap

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 19: Dying Garden Trap

"What's going on now!?" I said.

"Poisonous gas!" Usopp said, panicking.

"It's not highly poisonous to humans." Robin said.

_"Damn it!"_ Cep Nian suddenly called. _"He's killing off the plants around there!"_

I looked up at the trees and no shit! The leaves looked awful!

_"No plants means no oxygen! He's trying to kill you with suffocation, and everyone else is affected by it."_

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

_"Find a gal named Kaya, the herbalist, she worked with a botanist before she died."_

---

"Sencho-san! Over here!" Robin called as we turned a corner to a door, which opened to a small room with another door and two television sets on each side, which suddenly turned on.

"Oh no! The plants!" Said a soft, panicked voice. "I know it's not your fault, but can you do me a huge favor? I know a way to save these plants!"

"Okay!" I said immediately.

"I need a sample of the Crimson Rose, it should be at the Falls Grotto."

"We were there for a moment!" Vivi said.

"You know how to get there?" I asked.

"Like the back of my hand!" Nami said.

"Thank you." Kaya said.

"Just hang in there for a bit, okay? We'll be back." I said as we headed back to the door we went in.

"She sounded cute." Usopp said.

"I guess…" Sanji said as he eyed the other strangely.

"But do we have to go back out to the poisonous fumes?"

"It's not all bad, just don't take huge breaths."

"Easy for you to say." Usopp said with a sigh. "And Chopper isn't with us.

"Better check if he's back." Robin said. "These fumes may harm his sense of smell to find us."

"Right! Let's go!" I said.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Okay, I may have over exaggerated a bit, but can you blame me?

Crocodile wants us dead, that's a given, and seeing gas fall down on us… I don't know about you, but I really thought deadly gas that would easily kill us.

Well, we're slowly dying right now, because now we got limited oxygen in this area.

Although, I thought the girl who spoke through the television sets is kinda cute. But I don't think it's going to happen.

I hope Chopper is okay, we may need him now more than ever if we were to stay here for a bit.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Well this is a bit of a predicament.

Well, one thing's for sure. Crocodile doesn't want a face to face fight.

Nope, he wants us to see if this growing group can pull off another miracle and get a chance to see him if we live this out.

To me, that's what I think a coward would do, when really, he's just making us stronger with all this crap he throws out at us.

But when this Kaya girl spoke about fixing the problem, I thought she was really smart and sounded cute.

But when Usopp mentioned that she sounded cute, I just got this strange feeling that I didn't like. And I don't know what it is.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

Really? Can it really be that easy to do that?

I can't believe this! Death by suffocation!

Oh… If we make it through this and we do get to see Crocodile, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of him!

I'm just sick and tired of his stupid attempts in trying to kill us!

Why? Is it because of Luffy? He made it clear that he doesn't belong to whatever organization there is up on the surface!

That, and we won't let him go alone! Who knows what he'll do to him if that were to happen.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

Why does this always happen?

When it was just me and Nami, the only thing we have to worry about is not upsetting Arlong.

But now we are in a pretty strong group and all these things happen just because we're together.

Luffy brought us together…

What is Crocodile trying to prove?

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I know that Crocodile doesn't like anyone try to get into this city, only to let the world know.

But why do I get this feeling that that's not the case anymore?

What could be more important than this secret city in the ocean's floor?

Is it because of Luffy's occupation of being a photographer, but he has hardly made any pictures since his arrival or when he got a camera.

Then what is Crocodile trying to figure out?

To see if this group has a fighting chance? To possibly rise up and take away his position?

We have to fix this problem before it's too late.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

When we went back out, Chopper was running away from three Kiras.

"Get them away!" He cried as hands appeared on the Kiras before hearing a bone chilling snap from all three.

"Good job Robin." I said.

"Thanks Robin…" Chopper said as he took his time to breathe. "What's going on? Why are the trees dying?"

"Crocodile is trying to kill us by lack of oxygen." Sanji said.

"And we have to get a rose for this Kaya girl to help bring the trees back to life." Usopp finished.

"Well, let's keep moving!" Nami said. "The sooner we get this flower, the sooner we get out of here."

We followed Nami to the Falls Grotto, where we fought our way down as Robin used her ability to get the rose and got out of there!

---

When we got back to the 'clean' room, Kaya checked in.

"Are you okay?"

"We're good." I said as I coughed. "We got the rose."

"Wonderful! Just put it in the Current Port and come on in!"

Vivi placed the rose in the tube and disappeared as the doors opened.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is too easy?" Sanji said.

"Don't jinx it!" Usopp said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure things will work out in the end." I said as we walked through the entrance.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

It was great seeing Chopper after a short time of being separated.

And it was great to have Nami know her way around after a short tour. Even if she is really mean and scary.

But damn it! The fight to get a stupid rose was crazy! Bullets flying, skulls smashed together, and I have to make sure no one hurts Robin while her focus was getting the rose with her ability.

I swear her ability has too many ways to work with.

But when all that was done with, I was relieved that it was over and that we're one step closer to getting this problem handled and be on our way to that asshole!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

When I came back, the place was dying, and I couldn't smell them!

To make it worse, three Kiras spotted me and I had to run!

It was really good to see everyone though. I don't think I could handle a certain place by myself, especially since the area is dying!

But everyone filled me in on what was going on and was glad to help.

The fighting was a bit intense, but nothing we can't handle.

And when we went to the 'clean' room and Vivi put the rose in the tube, the comment that Sanji said was true, but when Usopp mentioned jinxing, I just hoped that nothing else happened.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

It's good that we got everyone back together and we're able to get the stupid rose with not too much of a hassle.

Of course Usopp would exaggerate about most things that he's scared of, but he put a ton of effort in making sure we don't get attacked from behind.

But I thought this was just way too easy… Something bad was going to happen.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I'm glad I got this gift, otherwise we'd be lost for sure.

The fighting wasn't all that bad, it was good anger management I think. After all, too much anger is bad for a woman's health and skin.

But what Sanji said about this being too easy…

I started to rethink about the simple plan. I just hope I'm wrong.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I'm really happy that everyone was able to do the teamwork and pulled off a successful retrieval of the rose needed to get this place back to what it was minutes ago.

But Sanji's comment started to make me think that Crocodile may have something else up his sleeve.

I sure hope not!

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

This is far too simple to be guaranteed an easy fix and a stroll out of here.

Crocodile has something up, and I'm afraid an innocent soul just got herself caught up in our little mess of things.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	20. Off to the Market

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 20: Off to the Market

We entered through the door and went through a couple rooms, which was a bit creepy.

"I hate to stay here for a long time." Usopp said.

"To think that poor girl has been trapped here." Sanji said.

"I'm sure she's able to handle this on her own." Nami said.

---

We went through another door that revealed a glass tunnel and as stair case leading up to another door, which revealed an office window saying _Dr. Lin Voi: Botanist_

"There she is!" Chopper said, pointing to a young woman, about Vivi's age, with pale skin and even pale hair but with deep brown eyes, when the speakers went on.

"What a naughty little girl you've been… You know your mentor had a contract with me and now you've broken that contract." Crocodile said as we heard something being locked and we saw the fear in Kaya's expression.

"I don't know anything about a contract!" She cried as gas, thicker than the one we've been exposed to, was coming down from the office room.

I knew what all of us had to do, and all of use started beating the window.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Okay, I admit, it was easy but I don't want to think of it as easy, because when you're on a roll, anything negative would hurt that and everything goes into chaos!

Anyway, this place is a bit creepy until we found the office place.

It seemed peaceful until Crocodile's voice was on the speakers.

I hate to say I told you so…

So now we have to get her out, fast!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I don't know how she could live by herself in this place. I sure wouldn't, but I think Doctrine might, I don't know.

But what I do know is that if we don't get her out in less than a minute, we're going to lose her! And she knows how to fix this place!

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I have to say, being in a place like this by herself is impressive. Maybe it never really bothered her in the first place. I wouldn't know.

But what Usopp said about jinxing, I'm starting to think that it has nothing to do with jinxing, it's just how this bastard is going to plan out.

But that asshole did something that was completely out of line and beyond cruel!

Oh that shit head is so getting a taste of my kicks once we find him!"

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

I've seen worst places before, so this doesn't really bother me.

What does bother me, is that Crocodile would do something like that to her.

He crossed a lot of lines lately, and my patience is on a thin tight wire.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

I don't see any problem with the room, when the plants in some of the places become alive once more it would look a little welcoming.

But what Crocodile pulled…

There will be hell to pay here…

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

Crocodile has done many of these before…

All of us are going to make sure the last one was his last.

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Once we got the window to break, Vivi ran in as we covered our mouths and saw Vivi with Kaya.

I have to admit, she's strong and fast.

---

We got as far from the office and Chopper checked both of them.

"They'll be okay, but they have to get more treatment from Doctrine."

"Okay." I said as I looked at Nami and Robin. "Nami, Robin, you go with Chopper. The rest of us will go on."

"Wait…" Kaya said. "You have to save the plants."

"How?"

"There's some instructions in the safe." She coughed. "The combination is 1243." She coughed again.

"Okay, we'll save the plants." I said as Chopper was in his man form and carried Kaya and Nami carried Vivi.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

When we finally broke that stupid window, I didn't see Vivi enter as the gas burned my eyes a little, not much to do any harm, but just enough to irritate it.

When Vivi did get Kaya out, we got our asses out of there quickly.

When Chopper told us the conditions, Luffy, once again, acted out like a leader and told us what's going to happen.

He's good at that.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Chopper's POV_

I heard Vivi go in but my nose was really burning with the gas fumes that were coming out that I had to hold my breath.

I was relieved when we quickly got out of there and that the conditions weren't too sever, but they still needed to get medical attention.

Luffy told everyone how this was going to go down and all of us can't complain.

_Chopper's POV: End_

---

_Nami's POV_

She's so reckless!

I blame Luffy for that.

But what she did was amazing and brave. It's times like that I'm proud to be her partner.

And I would have to thank Luffy later for letting me go with her, Kaya and Chopper to make sure she's going to be okay.

We may not be together, but we'll still help each other out as much as we can. Right now Vivi will need me, and he knows it.

He does make a good leader after all.

_Nami's POV: End_

---

_Vivi's POV_

When the glass finally broke, I found an opening for me and went for it.

It was reckless, but I don't want to end up not being helpful in some way. I just hope Nami doesn't get made at me for this.

When that was done, I didn't feel so well, and that's to be expected.

And I'm glad Nami will be with me, I don't know if I could stand the thought of wondering if she will be okay while I'm recovering.

And I know Luffy will be okay, because he has the others with him.

_Vivi's POV: End_

---

_Robin's POV_

I could tell why I will be of help to transporting them to where Chopper-san's Doctrine is located.

But, if Crocodile is truly capable to kill, wouldn't Luffy be a bit cautious?

_Robin's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! I got the greatest sniper I've ever known and a guy who can really kick ass!"

She giggled as she and the other four headed towards the way out while the three of us went back into the office and found the safe with the instructions.

---

"Okay, I know where we can get these items." Sanji said as he looked over the materials needed.

"And I know how this can be put together." Usopp said.

"Yosh!" I said.

"We better get moving then." Sanji said as he put the instructions in his pocket. "That shit head will send out his hords soon."

"Let him! I feel like kicking some ass after what just happened." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"I'm game for that." Usopp said.

"Oi…"

We headed out of the place and saw that the camera's hacked, no doubt Nami's work.

We headed out even further to the garden area, which the fog is just… ugh!

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I admit, I'm a bit of a scardy cat. But damn it! When Luffy gets this way, then I just feel that same way.

I don't know how he does it… and that's the creepy part about being around him for sometime.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Okay, getting the stuff is easy, getting there to get it, not so much.

I don't know the whole layout of the area, since I often pass by Glens every time I go to the Market.

So, as far as getting there, it's going to be a bitch…

If only I could convince these morons that this is serious…

Of course when you're with Luffy, as I realized, sometimes you just have to go with it.

Damn idiot!

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

"Follow me." Sanji said as we ran across the field, back up the hill, through the door…

Man this poison stuff is everywhere!

---

We headed to another door, which said 'Tree Haven' in neon… as if…

We went through the door, ran around the small water canteen, and saw the neon sign, 'Market'.

Maybe we'll finally get something to eat!

When we went up the steps, we heard someone blaming bananas and saw a burning corpse.

We then went down and saw more burning stuff… Did somebody spontaneously combusted or something?

Well, we quickly checked the area, killed a Kira, before moving on when the automated woman speaker said something about me having my eye on Raftel and to have my head when they see me.

"Yeesh…" Usopp said. "I know you're a stranger in a strange land, but this kind of treatment?"

"Ah! The shit head's a bastard." Sanji said as we went through an open door, leading to a new area.

"The Market is separate?"

"Yep." Sanji said. "Can't mix vacation spot and basic shopping here."

"That's weird."

"That's our life." Usopp said.

---

We just entered through the first door when I suddenly started seeing flashes of running around with someone holding my hand and men were behind us. Then it went to the house where Ace and I grew up in with Shanks.

"Oi…" Usopp said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" I said as I held my head. "Just a sudden memory…"

"You get these often?" Sanji asked.

"This is the second time it happened…" I said as we entered to the new area, and some how… feel more familiar with this place…

I must've inhaled too much of that gas.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Well, what can anyone expect from Luffy in Raftel?

The place doesn't like him, except us of course. And Luffy doesn't like some of the things that he's seen either, but he likes us. I guess you could say we're the bright spots to him… I guess you could say he's ours.

But that's the second memory thing that happened to him.

The first one must've been a fluke. This time it's a bit concerning. If he remembers something again, then…

But that's crazy! Even for Luffy!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Well, what can you expect from a rotting city in chaos and on the verge of extinction. Add a new comer like Luffy causing a stir and you got some excitement.

But the memory thing is a little odd. Probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

Okay everyone! Remember! Make a list of 5 to 10 of your favorite songs, or a line of a song you can remember and liked hearing and I'll start on that other fic I mentioned.

Luffy: See you next time!

See ya!


	21. Market Rumble

I can't believe I got these chapters done this fast.

Luffy: (picks nose) Well you stay up too long.

And I still get up early in the morning.

Luffy: Zoro says you got extra caffine in your system that makes you're a vampire.

I'm not! A vampire would be pasty white, and I'm just about as dark as you are!

Luffy: I figured!

You mean you were about to believe him?

Luffy: Zoro doesn't lie all the time.

He was just being sarcastic Luffy...

Luffy: ...

He's being a little mean to me.

Luffy: Well that's not very nice.

I can handle it. So! How are the reviews?

Luffy: You only got two.

Huh? Only that much?

Luffy: Yup.

(shrugs) Oh well, gets to the new chapters sooner.

Luffy: (grabs the first one) From Tori-san...

That's good. And yeah... I didn't know if it was 'casta' or 'casa', I'm a horrible speller. And I looked up on the songs you mentioned, I liked some of them, but what I'm looking for is songs that make you think of the OP characters, whether it reminds you or imagine them singing it. Sorry if I wasn't clear the last time... It was late at night and I wanted sleep...

Luffy: Then sleep!

... Just open the last one.

Luffy: Yeesh... You and Zoro are complete opposites when it comes to sleeping.

I know Luffy...

Luffy: (grabs last one) From Dream-san...

Thank you and yes... it's a curse. And I think I'm coming up with yet another idea for a new fic... I think I need to see a doctor... I'm coming down with 'newficideaitous'...

Luffy: Huh!? Where's Chopper!? Chopper! (runs out of the studio)

... I was kidding...

Luffy: (pops up behind her) Why didn't you say so?

(startled) Luffy! How many times did I tell you not to do that!?

Luffy: This will be the second time.

... Enjoy the new chapter everyone. And I'm still open for any songs out there.

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 21: Market Rumble

As soon as we turned the corner, there was a Mahou no Kira.

At first Sanji and I were about to attack it, but Usopp stopped us.

"Wait guys, listen…"

We did and realized that this Kira was trying to defeat something around another corner… and lost.

"So, take down whatever beat that thing?" Sanji said.

"Yep." I said. "If it's those gun things, then I'll act as a distraction."

"Why?" Sanji asked again.

"I'm rubber, it'll bounce back."

"Good idea." Usopp said.

We turned the corner, something huge hit my chest, bounced back and blew up whatever tried to blow me up.

"Nice job." Sanji said as he continued to walk ahead down the path to more neon signs with shop flags, like at the festivals I like going to growing up. "Welcome to Market." He said as he quickly killed a Kira with a swift kick to the neck and Usopp took down a security camera.

We checked the stalls, but all of them were fresh out of anything edible, which sucks because I was hoping for something to eat. It was completely unlike me to not say that I'm hungry. Although I was really focused a lot, which is also unlike me. But then, this is a serious thing I waltzed in. My stomach even growled so loudly that I thought it was a lion at first. There's something wrong with me if I can't even recognize my own stomach's need.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I have to give myself a pat on the back for making sure these two cannons don't get themselves hurt, just because there's a Kira there.

And it was a good idea on Luffy's part for taking advantage of his physical ability. Just the word 'distraction' bothered me a bit.

He's a good fighter, but he's not a pawn.

Hell, we're all in this together after all.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

There are some advantages for Usopp being the kind of person that he is. If it weren't for him we'd be no better off than that Kira.

Well… Luffy would be okay, being rubber and all, but I'll be in serious shit if that were to happen to me.

At this point I'm just glad Usopp and I are back on good terms.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

We went through a doorway and saw a clown guy, a Kuroi no Bachiatori!

'Maybe he knows where Swordsman is!' I thought, but something told me that now isn't the right time to get him to talk.

We stayed in the shadows until he left, and we continued when we knew he was gone.

"Why didn't you want us to attack?" Sanji asked.

"He may know where Rika's Aniki no Bachiatori is being held. And I get this gut feeling that now isn't a great time to question him."

The two just looked at me.

"Nani?"

"You usually follow your gut?" Sanji asked.

"Only when a situation is serious. And I promised Rika… I can't afford to screw it up. And I know the Aniki will fight it out long enough for us to find him, but the clock is still ticking."

"Sounds like you know this guy." Sanji said.

"He spared my life twice when he could've killed me…"

There was a moment of silence before Sanji sighed.

"Okay… let's keep going."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

When we saw the clown guy, I immediately started to feel the fear of fighting this guy, knowing what level he is.

But Luffy didn't make a move as he ducked into the shadows, which Sanji and I did the same out of recoil.

I'm glad we didn't have to fight him then… who knows what he has.

But Luffy had a different meaning to why he didn't want to attack.

Hell, his reason's better than mine, that's for sure.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Okay, what gives?

We could've taken that sorry clown out like it was nothing then question him. I don't mind dragging his damn weight around this place.

But he want to make sure he does it right for the kid, and as far as I'm concerned, this is as serious as he can get when it comes to it.

For that, I'll respect that… It's stupid, but what do I know?

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

This place, at least, has promise of moldy cheese.

"Some of the finest cheese happens to have mold." Sanji said.

"Looks rotten to me." Usopp said as Sanji quickly took out a Kira.

I took a bite of cheese and I thought it was okay, before finishing it up.

After having a bit of a fill with cheese, I packed some in the bag, which Usopp seems to like carrying around a lot, so I let him have it while I carried the camera. I am a photographer after all.

---

We went through another set of doors, which lead to this courtyard area.

We were heading down the steps when three Kiras came out through the door, which Usopp and I easily took care of.

"Better stake out at the top for any other Kiras." Usopp suggested.

"Okay, we'll be able to save our strength that way."

We went back up the stairs and walked along the walkway, only to see two Kiras coming out, which Usopp easily took care of, while Sanji took care of a Kira who tried to put a bullet to my head, which would've bounced off anyway.

---

Once that was over, we went back down the stairs and looked around the area.

Sanji then walked through a doorway, took out a Kira, and I saw a jug of distilled water, or at least that what's Sanji said, and took it with us, since it was in our list of supplies.

We then head back out and went to the neighboring doors, only to see the clown guy again.

"You know…" Sanji whispered. "I don't mind dragging his ass around." He grinned as I nodded.

I looked at Usopp, who also gave me a nod as he aimed at the clown guy.

He let one of his pellets fly for the guy's head, only for the head to go up, dodging the pellet.

All of us stared, not fully believing our eyes as the clown guy's head reattached himself to the body.

"Well, well, well!" He said as he looked at us. "That was very rude…"

Oh shit…

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I'm not a huge fan of mold. I don't care if on some foods it's acceptable, I won't eat anything that looks mortifying!

But Luffy was eating it like it was like anything else… and I'm really hungry… Damn…

So, after eating moldy cheese, we encountered Kiras and the likes.

When we saw the clown guy again, and this time we let Luffy know that it was okay by us that we're willing to drag him around until he talks.

But when I threw my knock out pellet towards his head, I wanted to believe that I gone crazy.

But this guy has the ability to separate himself.

We're so fucking screwed…

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Well, it's not much but it's better than nothing, but Luffy isn't complaining. Which is good in my opinion. Let's me know he'll eat about anything if he can eat moldy cheese, which some can pull off beautifully while some, not so much.

After that, we knocked around some Kiras and found one of the many items we need on the list.

And then we see the clown bastard again.

I didn't see anything wrong with the guy and thought it was going to be easy, until I saw the head thing…

I'm starting to think that what Usopp said about jinxing was starting to get to me.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	22. Clown'n Around

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 22: Clown'n Around

We were standing there like the idiots we were when we saw the clown guy's hands separate from his arms and headed straight towards us.

Usopp screamed as Sanji and I were dodging the hands.

"This guy drank a Liquefied Demon!" Usopp said.

"We can see that moron!" Sanji called as a hand got his throat.

I left that to Usopp as I charged up to the guy, only to feel something trip me and fell face first.

When I looked to see what tripped me, I saw a foot before having my face kicked in!

This was unexpected.

"Is that the best you can do?" The clown bastard said as he laughed.

I realized that he separated some of his body parts around, but his feet was the only thing not floating around.

Usopp and Sanji were having troubles of their own with all the flying limbs.

Usopp managed to pry the hands off of Sanji's throat, only to be punched and got kneed in that certain area that shouldn't be hit in a fair fight.

Sanji was still having trouble with the hands, this time holding his legs down as the elbows acted like a hook and made him go backward... threatening to snap his spine in half.

"Fools! You may have been lucky getting this far, but there's no way you could beat me!" The clown bastard laughed.

I grabbed both of his feet and slammed them to the wall, hard.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Granted the head thing freaked me out and the hands scared me. It's natural!

Just like it was natural for me to react when those hands were on Sanji's throat.

I wasn't going to let him slip away from me again, even if he is a flirtatious idiot. I have to say I love him as my partner, and I wasn't going to lose my friend because some crazy clown freak can separate his body parts.

But I've got to say… getting any of these limbs is hard and… painful…

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Granted, I could've dodged the hands easily, but damn it, anyone can do what I just did.

But then Usopp has always got my back when things like this happen. He maybe a bit of a scardy cat, but he's a reliable guy once you know him as well as I do.

We're partners after all until the ugly end… Or if we do get out of here, if that's possible, then a good end with a fresh start.

But damn it! These limbs flying everywhere is really a pain in the ass!

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

The clown bastard howled in pain, which the other body parts seemed to react.

Usopp and Sanji must've got the same idea as Sanji kicked the private area and Usopp aimed for the head again, this time it hit!

The clown bastard seemed to have passed out because he's still breathing.

"I say we tie his limbs and someone carry his head, in case he wakes up." Sanji said.

"Well I'm not going to do it." Usopp said.

"Okay." I said. "I need to talk to him when he gets up anyway."

Sanji found a good size bag to put the limbs in, which Usopp tied down, and I carried the head as we walked out of that room.

"Where to?" Usopp asked.

_"Kiddo?"_ Cep Nian contacted.

"Yeah?"

_"How are things going?"_

"Rough, but nothing we can't handle."

_"For now. Air is getting thin you know."_

"We're still here right?"

I heard him laugh.

_"I envy your spirit, Kiddo. Take care then."_

Connection was down.

"We should head to the Apiary." Sanji said.

"Api- what?"

"Apiary, is where the bees are and how we get honey in this place."

"Oh… why there?"

"To get those enzyme samples."

"Why are they there?" Usopp asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sanji said as he felt around for something. "Shit… I must've used my last box."

"Cigarettes?" Usopp said as he held out a box for him.

"Thanks Usopp."

"I don't like the idea of you smoking so much, but there were in the bag." Usopp as he looked at me.

"Yeah, some of the corpses have those on them and just took it."

Sanji nodded as he lit one up, which Usopp seemed nervous about.

"Shouldn't you wait before we figure out how to get oxygen back?" Usopp said.

"We're not dead yet." Sanji said as he mentioned us to follow him, the bag of limbs on his back as we headed out of the courtyard.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

Once we finally got the guy down, which was really easy once you know how to really hurt the limbs, or what Sanji displayed.

Of course I did not want to carry the head by any means.

It's creepy and I would probably do something stupid, like throwing it against the wall if he started talking all of a sudden.

I'm glad Luffy is doing this though, I don't think he would manage to reserve any strength left if he didn't have us help him.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I don't care how it happened, all I know is that I'm glad that it was over with.

I was a bit disturbed with all the parts going around and actually harming us in some way.

Well, I guess it could've been worse, but I'm not going to think about that.

Damn Usopp and his suspitions...

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	23. The Bees and Wine

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 23: The Bees and Wine

Once we were out of the courtyard and figured out our next move.

"Since getting the distilled water will be the easy, it would make since to get the tough part out of the way." Sanji reasoned.

"Sounds good to me." I said, having no idea what an apiary thing is suppose to be, other then that it has something to do with bees and honey, which sounds really good right now…

I guess it is a bit creepy carrying around a guy's head, but as long as he's alive, and not bleeding from the neck, it won't be too much of a big deal. After all, he's the only lead I have to find Swordsman.

We went back out to the market area and followed Sanji to this steel door, with a neon sign mentioning a winery up ahead.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I never wanted to touch that thing that Luffy has in a million years. I would rather drown with this place than hold a guy's head. That, and I have a small fear of clowns…

Anyway, I'm glad that Sanji knows this place, but I hope he knows what he's doing when he mentioned about bees.

I have no problems with bees or anything, but too many, really pissed up little bitches are just enough to kill you. Yes, most of the worker bees are female, any males are just… there… I guess. I need to brush up on my bee's life workings.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I know the best method, especially in Usopp's case, is to get it over with the bees and go to the winery last.

Those jugs of water will be a bitch to carry if we started there first.

That, and Usopp's a bit of a bug expert, if we get stung, he has that first aid kit to work out the proper process of making sure we don't get anything.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

When the doors opened, we walked into a glass tunnel walkway, beaten a Kira, and went left towards the apiary, which I heard bees buzzing inside before the doors opened and got attacked by them.

Usopp was freaking out, calling out demonic poecessed bees, while Sanji dragged him in as we headed towards a doorway and the bees stopped attacking.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"You saw that one box, right?" Sanji said. "That's where their honey is, and those little bastards are protective of it."

"So… why are we here again?"

Sanji pointed to the control panel thing with a window looking over what seems like hundreds of those honey boxes. "The samples should be in those boxes in there."

"Are you crazy!?" Usopp said. "All those bees will kill us!"

"And that's where this control panel comes in." Sanji said as he mentions to the said device. "This is a smoke control. You turn this on and smoke comes down, calming the bees."

"The smoke calms the bees?" I asked.

"That's right. It makes it easier to collect honey that way."

"You sure know a lot about this."

"I grew up here, so I do know a thing or two."

"Sugoui!"

"Okay, so we smoke the place and run around looking for stuff?" Usopp asked.

"You can be look out if you want." Sanji said. "I don't know how well this thing runs now, so we may need someone to keep the smoke coming."

"Okay, I'll do that." Usopp said as he pressed the smoke button and smoke came down from the ceiling.

"Let's go." Sanji said as the both of us charged in before realizing we weren't alone here.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't think it would be life threatening bad!

What was that guy thinking?!

But, of course, there's a reason why we're in this place and Sanji did a good job explaining it simply.

And I did not know he grew up in this area… Why did I not know that? I knew him for years and never knew that about him.

Oh well, I could give him hell later after this is all well and done.

At least my job was pretty simple, but then I didn't expect that there would be anything bad happen either.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

I knew the idiot would act like this.

Ugh! As if lugging this bag of that shit clown's limbs weren't bad enough.

But, we made it through okay and told them the download here.

I dropped the bag of limbs to leave it up with Usopp as Luffy and I headed in when the smoke went down.

That was, of course, before we ran into an unexpected and unwelcomed surprise.

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Sanji and I ran and fought off the Kiras while we checked each box for these stupid small vials of samples that we need.

The smoke was really bugging me, stinging my eyes and burning my nose and throat until finally we got what we came here to get.

---

We ran out of that place, met up with Usopp and went back out to the glass and steel walkway.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"I am." Usopp said as he looked at Sanji. "Sanji! You've been shot!"

"It's just a flesh wound!" Sanji said as he hissed, holding his leg.

"That's what you get for going in there!"

All of us looked down at the clown bastard's head.

"Let go of me and give me back my body you brats!"

I held the head up to my eye level. "Sorry, you're currently held by us until you tell me the Kuroi no Bachiatoris hide out."

"Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"Your group kidnapped an Aniki no Bachiatori not too long ago."

"What are you? Search and rescue? Forget it moron! Once we got our hands on a prizing candidate, we won't let him walk away easy."

"Don't make me smash your balls." I said, not liking how he refers Swordsman as a 'candidate' when he was forced.

"Nanda?"

"He's right…" Sanji said as he patted the bag. "All we have to do is stomp on this and that will be enough for you."

"You lousy bastards!"

"Where is the hide out?" I asked again.

"It changes to our liking."

"And?"

"I don't know! I didn't get the damn memo about it!"

"Hmm…"

"Nani?"

"How do I know I could trust you that you're not lying to me?"

"You stupid or something kid!?"

"We better get to the winery. The lack of oxygen is starting to get to me." Sanji said as he leaned onto Usopp for support.

"Okay, you better take it easy."

"Says you."

I punched the clown bastard's face to keep him quite, and entered the winery.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I was really worried when I heard shouting and gun shots going on in the apiary room. And there were a lot of boxes to look through.

And when they finally got out, we high tailed it out of there.

When we finally made it back out, and checked to see how the two are, I noticed that Sanji has a bullet hole through his leg!

Flesh wound my ass! But that's just him being tough.

But this means that he won't be able to do his powerful kicks for awhile. He may use it anyway, but he could get it infected if we left it alone.

Then that head started talking and let us know what he knows, which isn't much.

But Luffy won't let him go.

Let's face it, he could be lying and why bothering setting him go?

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Okay! I admit, I wasn't expecting an ambush of Kiras being here, but oh well!

After kicking more ass than needed, five times to the head for the asshole who shot my leg, we got the damn samples and got out of there.

Needless to say I'm glad that's over.

But shit my leg! Well, it's not bad, but it definitely doesn't look great either. Just have to make sure not to put too much pressure on it and I'll be good until we get back to Glens. Right now it's too important.

Of course that shit clown started to talk, but it was useless from the beginning.

But of course Luffy doesn't believe his crap and decided to still have him come along as our hostage. I don't get that guy, but oh well. It was fun messing with that guy when it comes to his balls.. wherever they are…

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

When we got into the winery, there was water coming down a bit ahead of us and a wall there for Sanji to leaned up against it while Usopp looked over the flesh wound.

I decided to scout the area and finish up what's left of this crazy Easter egg hunt.

I took out a security camera and a machine gun, and saw empty racks where the wind bottles should go. I found one jug of distilled water and went around until I saw a stairway leading down.

---

I found another jug when I heard someone speak. I went down lower to see a barrel roll across the floor before smelling ash and immediately attacked a Kira that tried to attack me from behind.

Then I felt a bullet on my back, which bounced off and hit the Kira that was shooting me.

When he was down, I found another jug of distilled water when Cep called.

_"You got everything Kiddo?"_

"Just about."

_"Well, once you do, get your ass back to Glens at get that one pal of yours to make whatever it is to stop this."_

"Hey! Be patient! You're still talking to me, right?"

_"It won't be that way for long Kiddo if you're not fast."_

"That's the kind of thinking that got everyone in this mess in the first place. Have just a bit of faith in us, will ya?"

_"Okay Kiddo… I have faith in ya."_

"Yosh!" I said as connection was down and saw stairs leading down again.

---

I went down, took out a Kira, and walked around the area for any distilled water before heading back up again to see Sanji looking a bit better, but Usopp looked worried.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Luffy, got the water?" Sanji asked.

"Yep!"

"Great! Let's get back to Glens and get our air back."

With that we started to head our way back out to the glass and steel tunnels.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

I'm glad that Luffy has this one, I don't think Sanji is willing to let his pride go if the situation was different.

But at the same time it was a good thing, I haven't got a lot of time with him since he up and left after I told him not too, and even when the boys came to us to protect them. This is the first time in years that it was just the both of us helping each other out.

I kinda missed what it was like.

"I'm fine Usopp, quit being a mother for a moment."

"Sanji! You got shot through the leg!"

"I'm. Fine."

"Bull. Shit."

Yeah… I missed this a lot.

And when Luffy got back, I could tell that Sanji was only acting like he was getting better, but we have to see Chopper as soon as this mess was dealt with.

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Shit… this is bad.

I could barely put pressure on my leg to keep myself from bleeding so much, but then Usopp has the medical kit, so he's able to stop most of the bleeding. But I think I may need Chopper to take a look at it.

Jeeze! He's such a worry wart! But that's because he cares.

Shit… when was the last time it was just the two of us just talking and arguing?

Seems like only yesterday when it was years.

It felt nice I have to admit.

When Luffy did come back, my leg did feel better, but only because it was pretty numb.

I hope it was a good sign, otherwise I'm going to have an earful from both Usopp and Chopper.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	24. Clean Sweep

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 24: Clean Sweep

We quickly headed our way out of the Market, which I noticed was becoming difficult for Sanji to handle with that leg.

_"Kiddo, if you may, hurry it up a bit and get it crafted!"_

"We're getting there Cep!" I said as connection went down and Usopp took down some Kiras as we made it to the small courtyard linking the Market with Glens.

---

_"You're wasting your time!"_ Crocodile said through the radio as sirens started to go off as soon as we went through the gates.

We heard gun fire, but we kept moving.

"What the hell!?" Said the head guy. "What the hell did you do now?!"

I didn't answer as I used his head to daze a Kira before finishing it with my jutte. That's one way to use your head.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Usopp's POV_

This is it! After we get this thing crafted I'm taking Sanji's stubborn ass to Chopper!

Hell! I practically have to drag him for him to keep up, and he out runs me all the damn time!

Of course Crocodile has to make everything difficult by sending those things to shoot us.

It won't affect Luffy, who stayed behind us so that he could us his rubber body to protect us while I clear the front.

But I'll be glad when this mess is over with!

_Usopp's POV: End_

---

_Sanji's POV_

Shit! I knew my leg was in bad shape, but damn it! I didn't think it would be this painful!

But I have to grit my teeth and run it out, for we're not out of the clear yet, and won't be for awhile.

Even Usopp is outrunning me! And I remembered all the times I made fun of him for that too…

Fuck! Crocodile pulled another thing on us!

But we have to keep moving! It's not much farther now!

_Sanji's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

We finally made it to the office and went up to a machine, which Usopp immediately started to work on with the machine in the room.

"Okay! Got it!" Usopp said as he held up a bottle container thing and placed it in the slot in this other machine thing with the names of the places I've been and not have been.

It looks like it's working, but won't be in huge affect until the whole machine is loaded on the stuff.

"You should take Sanji to where Chopper is." I said, not forgetting about his health.

"Yeah, he doesn't look too good." Usopp said.

"I'll handle it from here."

"Thanks Luffy and be careful."

"I wouldn't get this far without your guys' help, so I should be thanking you."

"You can thank us when this mess is fixed up." Sanji said, sitting on the table.

---

I nodded as I saw them go into a vent and I was stuck here with a head and the sack of limbs.

"You're a softie." He said.

"And you're a Big Nose."

"What you call me?!"

I was going to say something funny back when the vents closed off.

"What now?!"

_"Kiddo!"_ Cep called. _"Kiras heading your way! You better lock the office entrance!"_

"Okay." I said as I looked at the head guy. "I'll let you go, but you have to promise to leave the Bachiatoris alone."

"Like I'll promise you that!"

---

This guy was really pissing me off, but I grabbed the sack and got out of the office and headed down to the creepy room where I dropped the head and limbs and headed to the small room and locked the door.

"Okay…" I said as I turned to see the clown guy, fully bodied together.

"You're so dead brat!"

But that's when we heard a ruckus in the creepy room.

"Later, we have to get rid of those Kiras!" I said as I ran passed him.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

I ignored him as the Kiras popped out and threw a fireball at me, which fucking hurt! But the clown guy got him easily like Robin. I looked back as his hands were back on his wrist.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'll get you for what you did earlier."

"Fair enough." I said as we fought off about three waves of Kiras.

---

After what seemed like hours, Cep contacted.

_"Kiddo! Get back to the office and flip the switch!"_

"Okay!" I said, catching my breath as I ran back to the office and saw that it was ready and flipped the switch and looked out the window to see the trees coming back to life.

"Not bad… for a brat."

I looked to see the clown guy. "Yeah, you're not so bad either."

"For a Kuroi no Bachiatori?"

"Yeah…"

He took his hand out and looked away.

I looked at the hand before shaking it, which had a sudden strange and quick feeling, which the guy took his hand back quickly.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!?"

I looked up to see his eyes are no longer black. "Saving you…"

"Nani?"

"Your eyes aren't black anymore."

He went up to the window to see his transparent reflection. "I'll be damned…"

"You just were."

"Don't be cute with me!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

He looked at me and sighed. "You're heading for Crocodile's office, right?"

"Yeah…"

"If I know that guy, he'll probably keep you for a bit."

"Keep me? Crocodile?"

"Not him! But you can call it a detour…" He said as he started to walk out of the office. "You may find this Aniki no Bachiatori there… if you're lucky."

"Thanks… I'm Luffy by the way."

"Buggy…"

"That's a funny name."

"Shut up!" He said as he left the office.

---

_"Great job Kiddo!"_ Cep called. _"Take a deep breath and enjoy it."_

"To Crocodile…"

_"Let's show him the hard way how we feel."_

Connection was down and I walked out of the office, seeing all the green plants growing everywhere.

---

Once I got back out to the trees and plants, I headed to the door that locked us out the first time.

When I went through the door, Crocodile contacted again.

_"Why are you so insisting on trying to make any difference? You're not one of the private eye organizations at all, are you? You're working for that Cep Nian roach that I can't seem to pluck out from the corners or cracks. But I'll find the method to bring him down for good."_ Then contact when down.

I saw the weird elevator thing and went in, seeing that this goes as far as _Du Truxopolis_.

It was a weird name, that had a strange ring to it, but I pulled the lever down and waited.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	25. Du Truxopolis

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 25: Du Truxopolis

When the elevator thing stopped, the door opened and I walked out to a mostly quiet area with one of those steel doors again.

When it opened, there was another room with a very elaborate yet settle décor of the finest noble homes of the Edo Era.

_"Kiddo, can you still hear me?"_

"Yeah Cep…" I said, but I knew he was going to go on about Crocodile and this place that I already know by now.

---

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this place seems familiar.

But I couldn't give myself a moment to look around as I headed towards a station-type place for Rain Base. That's where Crocodile is at.

---

As I walked up to the strange water elevator, I saw that it was going down into the water.

"What the hell!?" I said as I ran to the closed gates, seeing the thing go down as a huge happy noh mask went up behind it.

I backed up as curtains and bodies of Kiras in some kind of white castings come down like ornaments.

_"That's more like it!"_

A different voice was on the radio while this was going on.

_"Cep and Crocodile… Cep and Crocodile… Blah, blah, yappidy, yap, yap!"_

I remembered what Buggy said and figured this was the guy he was telling me about.

_"I think it's about time you hear something pleasant for a change, after everything that went on. Forget those two explosive kegs and spend an evening with_ Du Truxopolis' _own, Bon Clay."_

I walked back into the room, seeing that I'm not going anywhere for while.

_"I have heard of you for sometime now."_ He said. _"And I really would like to see if you are as much of a survivor as all of Raftel have heatedly and passionately proclaimed."_

"What do you want?" I asked.

_"To prove that I can trust you into my domain."_

I reached to the supposed entrance of this place when I heard something above me. This should be easy…

---

Once I easily took the eight Kiras down, Bon Clay contacted again.

_"Beautiful! Absolutely wonderful! I waited for someone like you for a long time. Others who come by here are nothing but low lives and not creative, as well as strong willed like yourself, who could fight with a style similar to Van Gogh's brushstrokes!"_

Yeah… I have no idea who or what he's talking about.

_"But how rude of me! Please do come in! Bon Clay awaits at the Soundful Halls!"_

I waited by the doors as the sign lit up and the doors opened.

---

I felt like I've done this before as I walked in and found myself in a spot light as neon signs on at every direction.

_"Welcome to_ Du Truxopolis_!"_ Bon Clay said as I saw what looked like statues at the corner of my eye, followed by something like a stage with a red velvet curtain still out.

_"No need to thank me for jamming the communications of those two squawkers!"_

I didn't realize that Cep hadn't contacted me, but now I know I won't be able to hear him or Crocodile for sometime… which came as a relief for some reason.

I started to walk around a bit, the spot light following me as I did.

_"For the artist knows that young souls like yourself need to get away from their heated, blood lusted passions. And enjoy a simple breather for yourself alone. But! I also had to test you to see if you're worthy enough as well."_

---

When I went to an area, where the spotlight couldn't reach me, I decided to look around this floor, killed two Kiras, and went to the bathroom.

I went to one door and saw water there, but as I turned the corner, I readied myself for a fight only to see more statues of Kiras in castings. Needless to say it was a bit creepy, but at least I didn't have to fight.

I got out of that room and headed down a small hallway to another room, which had a few twists and turns until I found a hidden room, covered in that white casting stuff with a man there, positioned oddly with the same noh mask positioned on the mirror.

I found a tape there and was labeled 'The Swan'.

* * *

"The Swan, _by Bon Clay…_

_I want to fly away! _

_But they took my feathers and died it in colors that ruined the beautiful white! _

_I want to fly away! But I can't! _

_For those fucking bastards ruined my wonderful white with their horrid brights and darks!_

_Bon Clay, year 1956, 4:32 p.m_."

* * *

I thought it was a little like what everyone was going through here. Then I wondered if Bon Clay is a Kuroi no Bachiatori as well… Maybe he knows where I could find Swordsman… If I ask nicely…

I would have to talk to him soon then.

---

But as I headed out, I killed some Kiras before going up the stairs, where I beat up more Kiras and took the elevator up, hearing music, a piano really.

_"Dah, dah, dah!"_

I heard Bon Clay's voice as I walked out of the elevator and walked out to see a huge orchestra stage with a guy on the piano, the curtains behind him have those silhouettes coming up now and then, looking like Kiras killing each other in each still moment of light that went through the curtains.

He was playing okay… And the curtain thing is a bit creepy.

_"No! No! No!"_ Bon Clay's voice boomed. _"Dah, dah, dah!"_

"Bon Clay you crazy bastard!" The man said as he pounded on the keys, which the piano exploded.

I was surprised to see this as I saw someone get up from one of the seats. I heard him sigh as he turned and faced me… or at least I think he was facing me because I couldn't tell from the shadows.

"Oh, you must be Ebony."

"No, I'm Luffy…"

"Oh, my apologies."

"No problem, and you?"

"I'm Brook, a musician…"

"And… that guy?" I looked to see the fire that was still going on the corpse.

"Oh… just another musician who can't live up to Clay-san's liking. Personally I think this is his way of killing off any of his disciples that never mentioned him when he brought them to stardom."

"Revenge?"

"I guess." He said as he walked into the light and I saw that he's a skeleton with a huge black afro and a not too bad in shape tux.

"Cool."

"You're not appalled?"

"Why? You didn't do anything to me."

"Yohohoho! You're a nice one!"

I smiled and giggled. It felt good to really smile after what's been going on.

"Alas, you better take a picture."

"Of that guy?"

"Yes… Clay-san is doing a masterpiece, and I'm terrible at photography."

"I guess being a photographer does have some use around here." I said as I brushed up on the camera, making sure it works and I could still take pictures from it.

When the flames finally died out, I took a picture of the corpse.

_"Wonderful!"_ Bon Clay said through the speakers. _"Brook! Show our Ebony to the development room and take the picture to my master piece!"_

"Yes Clay-san." Brook said as he mentioned me to follow.

"Brook… are you a Bachiatori?"

"No, Luffy-san. I'm like you… only I'm all bones!"

I laughed at that, seeing that this was true.

"But my ability is to continue to live after I had just died."

"But how come you're bones? Everyone else seems to still be alive even after what had happened… what ever that is."

"Well… When I died… my spirit had a hard time finding my body…"

I smiled, seeing it in my mind's eye.

"You get the picture…"

I nodded. "And Bon Clay kept you?"

"He's the man of arts, and in a way I'm protected from anyone outside of this place."

"Do you know if Bon Clay is a Kuroi no Bachiatori then?"

"No, he's a plain Bachiatori, I do believe that's called an Aniki no Bachiatori, but he doesn't have anyone to protect except this area from those who don't appreciate art. Why do you ask?"

"There's an Aniki no Bachiatori recently kidnapped. And I believe he's here somewhere."

"Wouldn't be the first…"

"You know where I could find them?"

"I do not. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'll find out sooner or later."

That answered some of my questions, but not the major question.

---

After I got the picture developed, and got it to a pretty big size, we went to where the stage was, which the curtains were drawn back to reveal more Kiras in white castings and noh masks holding up frames.

I have to admit, it was pretty neat.

_"When I'm no longer here, this will be the one people point and be in awe! Go on… Don't be shy…"_

I wasn't shy, but I went up to one frame and placed the photograph there.

Then triumphant music went on as a trap door opened to my side and a Kira statue came up, holding out with three katanas… the same ones that Swordsman had!

_"Now… I want you to take a picture of another fellow in Grand Ocean Boulevard."_

"Okay." I said. "Could you answer something for me…"

_"Anything for a fellow artist!"_

"Do you know where I could find the Kuroi no Bachiatoris' hide out around here?"

_"Why?"_

"These katanas! They belong to an Aniki no Bachiatori who was kidnapped and I have to find him!"

There was a moment of silence before I heard him. _"Get me that picture and I'll let you know what I find…"_

"Thank you!" I said.

_"Now go!"_ He said as Brook led the way.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	26. Cold Room

Okay... I've been writing the next few chapters after this. Ow...

Luffy: What happened to your legs?

A day for me to relax turned to be a lot of labor.

Luffy: What happened?

I went down tubbing down a five mile river... there were too many rocks and I forgot to put sunscreen on my legs.

Luffy: Ow...

I could barely move... But! It's getting better.

Luffy: Looks like raw meat.

It looked like cooked lobster a couple days ago. Reviews!

Luffy: (grabs one) From Tori-san!

I know, but there's not a lot for OP songs and I wanted it so that it almost covers a lot of genres, except techno with the repeating lines and some rap, not all because there's some that I do kinda like.

Luffy: (grabs another) From Dream-san!

That's the worst... and I'm still getting ideas! (goes to a corner) And there's no cure.

Luffy: Ah! Cheer up! You're a writer, the worst thing that could happen is having all your stories have a case of writers block.

That's true...

Luffy: Course it's true. (grabs a few) And these are from Mimi-chan!

Yosh! For chapter 16, yep! Chapter 17, you never know with me. Chapter 18, I agree. Chapter 19, I know. Chapter 20, thanks! Chapter 21, actually, there are some famous cheeses, like blue cheese, has some mold in it to enhance flavor. But of course not all cheeses are like that, but you can still eat it if it comes down to it. Chapter 22, thanks. Chapter 23, mostly everyone in Raftel grew up in Raftel. And he will! Chapter 24, what can I say? Chapter 25, calm down, he isn't all that bad.

Luffy: That's a long one.

That's what I like about Mimi-chan... She reviews each chapter and I get to do really good long, short sentence responses.

Luffy: (grabs last one) Oi, Cupid, who's Frozenvenus?

A new reviewer! (does the happy dance) Let me know about your vids, okay? And don't worry about writing your first fic. You just have to put the pencil on the paper and do some free writing, do this for about fifteen minutes, and see what you come up with. It may lead to an idea of your first fic. A lot of the fics I have up right now are from ideas I got and decided to do the freewriting method and liked it.

Luffy: That's a long one too.

I love replying to reviews. And once I figure out how to work with the web cam thing and how to create vids, I can actually reply the reviews in youtube, if they want it up. But for now, this is enough.

Luffy: Enjoy everyone!

I need a nap.

Luffy: (chuckles) That's what Zoro always says!

I know...

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 26: Cold Room

I've been in Du Truxopolis for a very long time. I don't even know the number of years I've seen men on that very stage as Clay-san shouted things that were not ideally, but he wanted revenge, and why not make them go out with a bang? I was quite fortunate that I was not one of these men, nor did we meet in the years that I do remember living here in this city.

It seems so long ago now, but when we heard about an outsider in the city, Clay-san was suddenly interested in this outsider that he immediately called Ebony, because of the black hair.

However, I did not expect to know that this stranger has come to this world of its own. What's even more unexpected was that he did not fear away from my skeletal appearance. Has he truly seen more frightful things before coming here? Or does it fascinate him so? It doesn't matter, it was nice to talk to someone else for a change, especially one so young, yet when he spoke of finding someone and has a strong belief that this special someone is taken to the deeper part of this separate world… I could not help but feel a rise of respect for this young man who is willing to risk his life to save this other who he must only barely know.

_Brook's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

We went to a steel door with a neon sign saying _Grand Line Boulevard_. The door opened and it revealed a frozen hallway.

"It's like this?" I asked.

"Since Clay-san locked him in there…"

"Hmm…" I nodded as I balanced the katanas on my back. "And this place leads to another area attached here?"

"Yes…"

"Okay…" I said as I cracked my knuckles. "I'll come back with the three pictures. That way I won't waste time going back and forth and I'll be able to find Swordsman."

"You truly think this Bachiatori is in there?"

"I can't see any reason why not." I said.

To me, it made sense that the Kuroi no Bachiatori would find a way to get to that other area while the only way to that place is through this door with ice covered hallways. It was perfect!

"Be careful Luffy-san."

I nodded. "Be sure to get some first aids ready."

"Will do."

---

I went in and for awhile, it was quiet until I felt a colder draft closer to me.

"I saw that breath…"

I turned to look around, to see no one there before continuing to see another door, which opened to reveal another frozen room with some rubble here and there. But then I saw someone at the end of a different hallway and I started to run down when I suddenly felt frozen, literally!

Next thing I knew, I was looking through ice as I couldn't move at all!

Not long as I realized I was trapped, a guy came around to my view.

"So the crazy dancer sent out a scape goat…" He said through the noh mask. "It's been awhile though…" He waved his hand in front of me, and next thing I knew I could move again.

Fuck its cold in here…

I looked up to see that I was either moved, or the bastard added frozen statues of Kiras. I looked to see each statue and saw the odd one out of the group.

I stretched out my arm, grabbed him and was going to give him a good punch, but he froze my arm!

I'm not good with chemistry, but I know that, being rubber, my few cons are sharp objects and deep freezing.

I quickly let go as he disappeared in an icy mist.

'Damn it…' I thought as I felt a cold draft, alarming me to move to dodge an attack. I then noticed some propane tank bottles, grabbed one after a moment of effort, and threw it at him.

I got some of the explosive force, which would've killed me if not for being rubber, but it still hurt like hell.

"Ah! I see you got another betraying rival of mine. Brook-san has told me about your plan, and I would like to say I accept it, although I'm a little eager to see my masterpiece completed, you can't rush art."

"Have you found anything?"

"There was some disturbance in the area you're going to be in, so there's a likely chance that this Bachiatori you're looking for is raising hell as we speak."

"That sounds like him alright. Thank you, I'll take it from here."

"I know you will."

After connection was down, I took a picture and looked around the freezing room before moving to find a door.

I knew then I've found the other area to this place.

'Hang on Swordsman…' I thought as I looked at the katanas to see they were still in mint condition.

Once I found out that they're not harmed in any way, I looked back at the door and felt determined, which also had familiar feel whenever I think of finding Swordsman.

"I'll find and save you…" I said as I walked up to the door, making it open.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	27. Kiras Unleashed

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 27: Kiras Unleashed

After walking a very small hallway, another door opens to see an even temperatured area, which a spotlight went on, shining on a Kira on a ceiling.

I guess it was nice of Clay-san to do…

When I defeated those Kiras, I decided to check around this level and not go up stairs until I'm satisfied. I didn't go too far until I saw a spirit store.

I don't drink, but I wondered if they got water there and entered, the spotlight on me.

---

When the doors opened, I won't kid you, it was a little creepy. There was a line of those casted Kiras, seeming to gracefully and open handedly pointed towards a table. I went up and looked at a white casted Kira, positioned like a dead king. I looked back at the other casted Kiras and felt a bit uneasy about them. Or maybe it was because they were too damn freaky.

I continued to walk around the room and went behind a bar counter, loot some stuff, and was going to head out when I noticed a small switch that looked like those hotel bells. I went up to it, pressed it and looked up to see a door open up ahead of me, with another casted Kira at the entrance of that door.

I went up to the doorway and went down the steps to see a basement-like area, with another casted Kira sitting on the chair, facing a wall.

The room had water up to my ankles, but it didn't bother me as I went to the back of the room, which had nothing of interest to me as the lights dimmed for a minute. When I turned around… I didn't see that white casted Kira there before…

The light went back on where I saw the chair… and saw that it was vacant!

That damned casted Kira started to move and it was tougher to beat than a normal Kira.

When I did give it a good beat down, I ran back to the store area and saw that the Kira by the door earlier is gone! I ran to the hallway where I entered… the creepy statues were no where to be seen!

What. The. Hell…

Those Kiras were smart… No doubt actors back when they were 'normal', otherwise they wouldn't pull off such a convincing act!

And now they're out there… Just great…

---

I went out, having the spotlight on me again, and I looked around only to hear a familiar tapping on the ceiling and saw that white casted Kira there!

It took a while before it went down for good. I thought about how many more there could be around here. I know there were six when I entered, one by the door, and that one in the basement. I killed two so it's back to the six. And they could be anywhere!

Sometimes I wonder if my curiosity is something to be checked on. Well… I guess it can't be all bad. I made a lot of new friends, I think I may found someone I like, and I get to kick ass. Yep! It's not so bad once you put it to perspective.

Well! Now that's settled, I continued to walk around the level, when I heard someone not too far from where I was walking to.

I looked to see a man with a huge axe where his right hand was suppose to be. He was big, muscular, and seemed high and mighty about himself. I also saw another guy, weak and pathetic. But both look like they're related, but the weaker on still had yellow golden eyes. And the bigger guy is a Kuroi no Bachiatori.

I knew what I had to do… it could be viewed as suicidal, but it was the only way to get into a fight with a Kuroi no Bachiatori.

---

I punched the weaker one unconscious, since I have no reason to kill him, and made myself known to the other, who didn't seem pissed about it at all.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy…"

"The little infected rat that got this place worked up?" He said. "I expected you to be older, but then with a name like that… I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

I got into a fighting stance.

"What? You want to die so eagerly?"

"I took out the one you're caring for."

"What? This useless son? All I need to do is thank you!" He laughed.

I don't like anyone treating their own like that. "Then tell me where I can find the Aniki no Bachiatori your kind abducted back at Glens."

"Huh? Oh him… I was just about to see if he's broken yet."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know? I gave him a wound deep enough to kill him. But ended up running away and now bleeding to death as we speak."

I glared at him.

"There is another after him… Cabaji I believe his name is, and he's itching to fight him… Swordsman to swordsman type deal."

"But he doesn't have his swords."

"I know."

"You plan on killing him… aren't you?"

"Think of it as a test… If he lives, we'll give him all the Gensen we have stored up until his eyes becomes black."

"He's not like that…"

"What would you know, you little rat!"

"He's a true swordsman… He would rather die honorably than become something that destroys who he is!"

He laughed. "That's very amusing to hear!"

I threw a punch to his face, which he didn't expect as he stumbled back.

"Don't laugh…" I said as he got up, which he started to charge at me with an axe up in the air. I dodged it as he brought it down and got a good kick in.

Once he was slightly dazed, I hit him with my jutte a few times before he was on the ground, head completely busted and creating a red pool around his head.

I heard a gasp behind me and looked at the other.

"Pa… Papa…?"

"He thought you were dead… and was happy about it."

"Y-You're lying! I'll get you for this!"

"In what army?" I pointed to a nearby vent. "If I were you, I would find a safer area…"

He glared at me but went into the vent.

I felt awful, but he's better off with everyone else then this guy. At least I know that Swordsman is still around here and is really hurt. I have to find him before this Cabaji guy does.

I left the area and found another casted Kira and killed it.

That's when I heard someone cry out in pain, and I ran to see Swordsman, back on the ground with the guy, Cabaji probably, having his foot on his chest.

That's the last straw!

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	28. Swordsman

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 28: Swordsman

Fuck… What the hell hit me? Rika! Oh… That's right… We met up with Johnny and Yosaku in Glens…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"We're lost again…" Rika said as she was on my shoulders._

_"Not like we got a place to stay."_

_"Yeah, but at least we'll know where we are!" She sighed. "I wonder if that wanderer is okay? He's probably lost too."_

_"Again with that guy?"_

_"I can't help it if I worry about good people!"_

_"Seems average to me."_

_"Liar…"_

_Why is she good? I swear I never hinted anything that would give me away about maybe seeing this baka stranger before._

_"What makes you so sure?" I asked._

_"Ever since the last time we saw him, you had this far away look on your face. You only get that way if you're trying to remember something."_

_"Oh…"_

_She's definitely observant, I'll give her that._

_"Aniki… you really don't remember having any parents? Brothers? Sisters? Friends?"_

_"Not much… some things may catch my attention from time to time, but I'm still hazy about a lot of things."_

_She sighed. "I could barely remember my mommy… at least I think she's my mommy…" She sighed again. "Aniki… why, do you think, we have a problem remembering?"_

_"I don't know Rika. All I know is that I went through hell and you picked me to be your Aniki."_

_"And then the wanderer came…" She said, hinting the mischievous and hopeful tone._

_I sighed. I swear she can't let him go. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"_

_"Not until we see him again!"_

_"Oi…"_

---

_We walked to a place that was getting greener by the second._

_"Wow! Aniki! Look at all the green things!" She laughed. "It almost matches your hair!"_

_"Oi…"_

_"Aniki?"_

_I looked to see two men, staring at me in shock._

_"Who are these guys, Aniki?" She asked._

_At first I couldn't recall until I slightly remembered their names. "Johnny? Yosaku?"_

_"You do remember us!"_

_"No… I just happen to find your names in my head."_

_"Looks like that's the only thing you remembered from us."_

_"Guess so…"_

_"Who are these guys?" She asked as she lightly pounded my head._

_"Like Aniki said, we're Johnny and Yosaku. We were once students to Aniki." Johnny said._

_"Really?"_

_"Only for a little though…" Yosaku said._

_"So…" I said. "Are you tagging along?"_

_"Is that okay with you, Aniki?"_

_"I don't see anything wrong with it, just don't annoy me."_

_"Thank you Aniki!" Both cheered._

_"And be quiet!"_

_Both covered their mouths, which made Rika giggled and whispered to me._

_"Told you that you're nice."_

_"Be quiet." I whispered back._

_"Can I walk? My legs are getting numb."_

_"Can you?"_

_She sighed._

_"May I please get down and walk so my legs won't fall off!"_

_She can be funny when she wants to be._

_I placed her down on the ground as she started playing tag with the other two._

_It was fine with me, as long as she doesn't run from my sight she'll be okay._

_But then suddenly, without warning, there were about five Kuroi no Bachiatoris surrounding the three. I was about to fight them when I saw an axe towards me._

_"Hold it right there…"_

_I looked up to see the asshole who's responsible for this._

_"If you don't want your charges dead, then agree to stand down and come with us."_

_I've only heard little of these abductions. I would normally flat out refuse this, but one of those bastards has Rika, the blade's edge near her throat. I vowed to keep her safe… and I'm going to do that…_

_"I'll know if those three are hurt in anyway." I said as I placed my katanas down for a moment before attacking the group. "Go!" I told the three as they got the hell away, at least the two, Rika was crying and yelling._

_I fought these guys until someone knocked me out._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

And here I am, not sure where the hell I am, and my katanas are missing. Damn it.

I sensed an attack and dodged it in time. I started to fight from there until I saw that asshole again.

At this point I was starting to feel fatigue, but I was too stubborn to give in. That's what these bastards want. It only took his stupid and weak son to throw me off and allowing that bastard a good slice at my chest before falling through the floor. I don't' think I was out that long as I got up, my chest wet with my blood, and able to get out of wherever I fell in.

---

For awhile the bleeding stopped and I was able to move around just fine, killing Kiras here and there before finally finding a place to rest a little.

I woke up and now… well… now every muscle in my body is screaming in pain and my head isn't fairing well either. I got up and tried to look for the rest of the bastards, find my katanas, get the hell out of here and find Rika.

I just walked into an area with those damn annoying spotlights when I sensed somebody above me, only for my reaction to be slow, allowing that son of a bitch to hit me, knocking me down, and have his foot stomp down on my already irritated and injured chest, making me cry out.

"You're supposed to be hard to beat… But I guess this is what happens when you take a swordsman's swords away."

"Oi!"

I looked to see that damn stupid kid again.

'You've got to be kidding me…' I thought, not believing that this guy is still… I wouldn't say sane, but definitely not going insane to the point of becoming a Kira.

"Shit… The wannabe hero…" This asshole said. "Better make this quick…" He took out something black and threw it to my open wound.

At first I didn't know what the fuck it was, until I felt a burning sensation that went beyond painful as my head started to spin. Seeing images flash a mile a second as well as voices ringing in my ears and echoing in my skull.

What the hell did he fucking do to me now!?

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I gained their attention, but then that Cabaji guy threw something black on Swordsman and immediately screamed as Cabaji charged up to me.

I knew I have to be quick if I'm going to save Swordsman!

Cabaji uses a unicycle and swords.

I got three katanas, but I can't even hold one to save my life… which seems to be the case as I dodged in an incoming sword dive.

I figured that without that unicycle, he won't be as fast.

I punched the wheel with my jutte, jamming it and making him fall, hard, face first. I was really sure the he was knocked out cold for a good while, allowing me to focus my attention to Swordsman, who was panting hard.

"Swordsman!" I called out as I went up to him, seeing the huge gash on his chest with red blood and some of that black stuff. "Swordsman! Swordsman! Can you hear me!?"

He cried out, holding his head, clutching his scalp. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Swordsman!" I called out as his eyes opened and I saw the small ring of black around the glowing green.

I knew what to do.

I hugged him and rubbed the back of his head, but he fought me off. I hugged him tighter and tried stroking his face. I only feel a little warmth, which isn't bad, but it's not great either.

This thing isn't going down until it claims him! I have to come up with something stronger, but what!?

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

I don't know what that black shit was, but it's really giving me hell! I kept seeing things I'm not sure are part of my memory or just crazy shit that is trying to fuck with me. Then there are the sounds! I don't know what's what or who's talking, it's just too many at once as my body suddenly got cold while my head felt like it was going to explode!

I felt something warm, but I didn't think anything of it, I couldn't even think for myself as this hell is getting worse!

It got to the point where I couldn't breathe!

That's when everything stopped! The images, the noise, the temperature, even breathing!

I could only feel my heart beating from my chest as I couldn't get breath in.

'This is it then…' I thought as I accepted my death, or something worse.

Just when I felt myself slipping away, I felt something extremely warm go throughout my body, bringing back my functions to breathe and able to feel.

But the warmth was beyond anything I could imagine.

Am I really dying?

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I don't know what to do!

That Unicycle Cheat will regain consciousness any minute now and I don't think I can handle two swordsmen on my own, especially this one.

That's when he stopped breathing! I could only think of one thing I could do for that situation.

I started out doing C.P.R. when I suddenly felt warmth that was completely different than anything I've experienced with the others. It was intense!

My arms went around him and it got even warmer than before, and it felt too good!

Then that warmth dimmed to soft warmth and heard Swordsman make a sound in his throat.

I backed away to see his face, his light green eyes looking a bit shocked.

"I can explain…" I said when, as quick as a blink of an eye, grabbed a sword from my back and blocked something behind me.

_Luffy's POV: End_

_Swordsman's POV_

The warmth was great until it suddenly became a slimmer of what it once was a moment ago. I opened my eyes to see something quite unexpected…

This strange kid as his lips on mine!

He backed up, seeming to be a little shocked himself, but then I sensed and attack coming and instinctively grabbed my katana to block another sword.

"Later…" I said in response before saying. "He's mine."

"Getting off." He said as he rolled off of me and I have this bastard to myself.

I put some force to keep him back as I got up and did a one sword drawing technique that was fool proof to kill.

Once that was over with, I took a breather.

"Sugoui…"

I looked to see the other and a bit of my memory was coming back to me, but it was still hazy. "Why?"

He blinked before smiling. "Two reasons. One, I promised Rika to save you. And two, I owe you one for those times you didn't kill me."

"That's well and good." I said as I walked up to him, pinched his cheeks and stretched them, only to see they went out then they normally should. "The hell?"

"Ire ar uber an!"

I let go of his cheeks, which slapped back into place. "What?"

"I'm a rubber man!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Huh… And the kiss?"

"Oh, it was supposed to be C.P.R. when you stopped breathing for a moment there, but then the 'saving' ability thing seemed to go to overdrive when I did that. Sorry about that."

I didn't get it, but it looks like I'm going to find out soon as I sighed. "You mentioned Rika earlier. Where is she?"

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

I saw a glimpse of his technique with a katana.

Shit, forget Unicycle Cheat getting my ass sliced, he'll slice until there's nothing left. I'm just glad he's not a Kuroi no Bachiatori.

After saying my reasons, he asked about Rika.

"She's fine, she's with the other saved Bachiatoris. By the way, you got really great green eyes."

"Huh?"

"I have the ability to make a Bachiatori into an ex-Bachiatori, or just plain normal."

"How would you know?"

"Their eyes don't glow. And, like I said, you got great green eyes."

"So… you kiss them to work?"

"No, it's usually a hug and a head rub. Yours was a special case."

"I feel honored…" He said it pretty flat.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"How would you feel if you suddenly woke up to see some strange kid kissing you!"

"First of all I'm twenty five years old and I didn't know what the hell was going to happen when I did that! I was trying to make you breathe again! If I go back and tell Rika your dead, I broke my promise! And I rather be dead than break a promise to those I care about!"

He looked at me with an expressionless face for a short moment before waving it off.

"Any idea where to go?"

"Definitely to find something to mend… Oh wait, your wound is healed."

He looked down.

"There's a scar, but it can't be that bad. Unless you still feel pain."

"Nothing that'll kill me."

I nodded, knowing that if he is in pain, he'll let me know.

"So again, where to?"

"I have to get two more pictures to take for Bon Clay and head out to Rain Base."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"I have to kill them though."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "It's part of something for his masterpiece."

"Oh… kay… I don't get it, but I don't want to be stuck here either. But you knew that."

"I completely understand." I said as I took out my hand. "I'm Luffy by the way. We never properly introduced ourselves."

He took my hand and shook it. "My memory is still fuzzy, but you can call me whatever, just make sure it's not an insult."

"Don't worry, Swordsman! I can wait until you get your memory back." I said as we headed down a path.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

Once I heard that Rika is in good hands as well as learned his ability, besides being rubber, to 'cure' this thing that makes up a Bachiatori.

Looks like I'm going to have an earful from Rika about this. She's been right this whole time about this guy.

But it looks like he's doing an odd job for some guy who runs this place.

Oh well, looks like he has to or be trapped here forever, meaning I'm also trapped.

When he introduced himself, I swear I've heard that name before, but my memories are still trying to clear themselves out.

He's a good guy, despite that his dress attire looked like he went through a battle field, but then I'm not much to brag either. And I feel like I should know him somehow… but it could just be me…

For now we're partners in this crazy place. Then I realized something.

"Why did you have my swords?"

"Funny story really."

"Not interested."

"Kill joy."

I grabbed my swords and saw they were still in mint condition. "Thanks for taking care of them."

"They're important, I know what's it like." He said as he patted the straw hat on his head.

I grinned, as if getting it, which oddly enough I did.

Well! This should be interesting.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	29. The Lover

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 29: The Lover

It wasn't far until I saw that white casted Kira, which Swordsman easily cut down like it was really made out of paper.

"What the hell are those things?" He asked.

I explained what happened and he gave me an odd look.

"You triggered something?"

"I don't know. I might've, but then they could've been waiting… or they could be ghosts."

"You can't be serious."

"I've seen a few since I was here."

"I'll believe you when I see one."

I pouted as we passed by a tobacco shop, and headed to a place with a neon sign saying _Mermaid's Pearls_.

"A strip bar?" I said.

"Not like anyone would be in there." Swordsman said as the doors opened, which we suddenly saw a ghost of a stripper.

I couldn't hear what she said, but she did mention 'Dragon' before going to the back room.

"I stand corrected." He said.

"She said Dragon."

"As in the guy that supposed to run the city?"

I nodded.

"Must be a lover then. It's not that uncommon."

"What's in the back room?"

"You wanna look?"

I jumped up onto the stage and waited for him to do the same before going in.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

When I saw a new kind of Kira, he explained why they're around and think they're ghosts.

Personally, I'm skeptical about those kinds of things. I won't believe in things like ghosts until I see them for myself.

We got up to this strip bar place, which I'm sure was completely abandoned and the doors opened. And soon enough I find myself corrected when we saw a ghost of a stripper going into a room in the back.

Normally I wouldn't bother going after something that's dead, but he heard a name that I didn't really care, since he left us going down to this level instead of trying to do something about it.

He wanted to see if he can learn more about that stripper, when I believe that she's just a lover and not entirely involved with anything.

When we got into the doorway, there was a small hallway and the ghost appeared once more.

_"Dragon? Is that you?"_

We turned the corner to see a door, the light was on as the same woman's voice was heard.

_"Wait! Please! I didn't know what they were doing! I needed to tell Dragon when I realized what they're doing with my baby. I honestly didn't know Lucci was behind all this! I didn't even realize what they were doing with the unborn children! No… No! Please! I have to tell Dragon that I love him and I'm sorry!"_

We heard a short scream before it was abruptly cut off and silence filled the area. The lights were off and the door opened, only to see that it had happened sometime ago, and we only heard the last words…

This means I was corrected once again.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

When we got up through the doorway and then the corner. I heard what could've been her last words before the lights went out and the door opened to a room that only had a bed and a corpse.

"She did something to piss him off…" Swordsman said as I found a tape.

"Maybe this will explain…" I said as the labeling was torn off.

* * *

_"I shouldn't have given up that egg! That was Dragon's unborn child! I wanted it back, but when I did, I was already taken by Lucci's group of doctors who went rouge! Oh! Why did I give my defenseless and barely born child to that hospital. This will surely break Dragon's heart! If he had mentioned wanting kids the day before I… Oh! What am I going to do!?"_

It stopped there.

* * *

"She didn't leave a name or date." I said.

"By the look of it, whoever was here knew Dragon and found out about whatever she gave up." Swordsman said. "And the decomposition must've slowed down when it's been in this room. Though it should smell rotten… So the guy who did this knows how to cover the smell."

I looked at the corpse, and saw her face. Even though it looked beaten and some skin was missing, I couldn't help but to think that we looked a little… similar.

"What's wrong?"

"This woman… does her face look like mine?"

I guess I could've kept it to myself, but I trust him to tell me if I'm out of my mind.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

We entered the room, which wasn't much. This must be a room where the strippers get paid to be prostitutes.

But damn… she looked like she either just got in to work or starting to get out of work. She was dressed too honestly to be here.

He found a tape and by the sound of it she seems nice… Like Luffy… But that's crazy, but somehow I have a sinking feeling that it's not as crazy as it seems.

He can't be no more than a few years younger than me, and this corpse is… well beaten but well preserved.

He then mentioned about the corpse's face. I thought it was strange to ask me to look at it, but I did look. And no shit, his face is similar to this woman's!

"Must be a coincidence…" I said, making him nod and seemed lost before wincing and holding his head. "Luffy?" I quickly went up to him and held his shoulders. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Just… another memory flash."

"Memory flash?"

"This is the third time it's happened…"

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember much before I was ten." He admitted.

"My brother and I were orphans found in the middle of the ocean… Since then I often wondered what might've happened to me and Ace… Shanks, our adoptive father, often said that I shouldn't worry and just be appreciative of the present and look foreward to the future. But he also said that, when doing a story, we should find the beginning of that story."

"Sounds a bit frustrating."

"It is, but I try not to complain about it…"

"And these memory flashes of yours, did they start when you came in?"

He nodded. "Weird, isn't it?"

I want to say it was, but I suddenly have a memory flash of my own about seeing a Nautilus go down and seeing someone inside that made me upset. But I still can't recall the memory at all. "It's not that weird." I finally said. "I'm having the same thing going on right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

He smiled a bit.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Yeah… Still have to find and kill these guys so we can get out of here."

I ruffled hi head. "You talking to me or yourself?"

_Swordsman's POV: End_

_Luffy's POV_

When he said that it could be a coincidence, I nodded before seeing men in masks and white coats as well as bright lights.

My head started to hurt a bit more when he asked me if I was okay.

I admitted about the memory flashes and told him a bit about my life.

I never told anyone about this, but I felt he should know…

We really should find those last two guys so we can get out of here.

Although… For some reason I felt more like myself in this area, than the other places I've been.

I just don't understand!

But I'm glad that Swordsman is here. I don't know why, but I feel more confident when he's around.

"Come on you baka." He said when I didn't respond to his question.

I smiled and walked out of that room turned nameless tomb.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	30. Masterpiece

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 30: Masterpiece

We were heading out of the room when we heard someone shouting.

"Sounds like someone's drunk." Swordsman said as we peeked out from the corner of the door frame to see one of the two men I'm supposed to kill. "I got this." He quietly got his katana out and sliced the guy easy.

Talk about a quick death.

"I usually go more of a challenge, but oh well." He said as I came up to take a picture.

"Now we only have one more."

"Lead the way."

---

We walked out of that strip bar and had a run in with a few of the normal Kiras. Went up the stairs and pretty much did the same thing. We looked around and checked this one room, where it could really need some work done.

We went in further into the room to see some kind of fireplace and someone sitting in front of it.

This has to be the last guy.

I mentioned to Swordsman to be quiet as I walked down, and went up to the guy, only to hear a ticking sound. I walked around to see that it was a dead Kira and a bomb!

"Luffy!" Swordsman called as he moved me away from the bomb before it exploded.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

After dealing with one guy and different kinds of Kiras, we went up and into a room, that seemed really torn up and both of us saw someone in front of a fireplace.

This seems too easy, but Luffy went down anyway.

I stayed to make sure nothing gets in or out of the room when I heard the ticking. I immediately knew what it was as I quickly moved him out of the way before it went off.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You think you can catch me that easily!?"

Both of us looked up to see the guy, setting the place on fire and I saw burning Kiras heading our way as soon as they feel from the ceiling, which I easily sliced down.

How the hell are we going to get out?

"Swordsman! Over here!"

I looked to see that he had found a small passage and both of us went in.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

Once that guy set the place on fire and Swordsman dealing with the burning Kiras, I looked to find a way to get back up to the other level. I called out to him and started to climb.

When we got to the exit, we headed towards the door and once it opened, Swordsman took him down easy.

"You're making this too easy for me." I said as I got my camera out.

"Haven't fought this much in a long time." He said as he sliced a casted Kira and a normal Kira.

_"Ah! Ebony! I see you got the pictures and your missing friend!"_ Bon Clay said through the radio. _"Now that you got the pictures-"_

"I'm on my way to the development room. Wait just a little bit longer."

_"Okay… You and Jade do that. I'll be waiting."_ Connection went down.

"Jade?" Swordsman said as he looked at me. "Tell me this guy doesn't run this place."

"He does."

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

When we got out of that small tunnel and the door opened, I attacked and killed the bastard. Rather make it quick for a coward who tried to burn us instead of facing us like a man.

Luffy says I make it easy for him, but that bomb that bastard placed could've seriously hurt him or killed him with the debris. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel protective of him.

I have a memory flash of doing something similar, but still fuzzy.

When he was done taking a picture, the strange guy called and I just thought this guy was completely off his rocker.

"He's nuts."

"It doesn't matter, he keeps his word, and so do I."

I nodded, because I'm also a man of my word.

---

We headed out, getting rid of the Kiras of any kind along the way.

When we got to the place with a lot of neon lights, we met up with a skeleton guy named Brook and Luffy worked on getting the pictures developed.

When he was done with that, he placed one up, which he was awarded with some stuff.

When he placed the third picture on, I opened my mouth.

"Why would taking pictures of dead guys be called a master piece?"

**_"WHAT?!"_** The guy shouted through the speakers. **_"Do you doubt an artist's vision!? Doubter!"_**

The lights dimmed to a red color as the spotlight was on us.

"You shouldn't criticize art when you're dealing with Clay-san." Brook said.

"Way to go there." Luffy said.

"Don't go there with me." I said, pointing to him as we heard Kiras come from both sides. "I'll handle one side, the two of you can handle the other."

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

After finally getting out of that area, seeing Brook again and developing the pictures, we went up to the masterpiece. I placed one picture in and was rewarded for it, but once I placed the third on in, Swordsman just have to say something that would make a crazed artist snap.

Pretty soon the lights dimmed and music played.

Well… we fought off the Kiras rather easily before the lights went on again.

_"My apologies… I don't take criticisms well…"_

"It's no biggie, I get it all the time when I started taking pictures with my brother, a writer."

It wasn't a complete lie, he works as a reporter, meaning he has to write and use a type writer.

"And Swordsman is sorry for jumping into conclusions."

He looked at me as if I was nuts, but I gave him a look for him to behave.

_"He has my forgiveness, and here… This is for you."_

The trap door opened and there was a good pack of first aid kits, which I threw to Swordsman.

I placed the last picture onto the frame, which everything went dark and drum rolled. I turned to see the spotlight go to the top of the stairs, where I saw a guy who looked more like he should be in Paris's Ballet shows.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Bon Clay said as he walked up to the stage. "It's beautiful! The moment captured wonderfully!"

I waited for him to finish admiring the masterpiece as Brook came up.

"Looks like you're well on your way." He said.

I nodded. "I found Swordsman… All that's left is to get to Crocodile." I said.

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Brook's POV_

I must say, I'm quite relieved to see that Luffy-san is well, and so is the man he was looking for.

It was going well until the man said something that really angered Clay-san, but the both of them easily took care of things.

And now it seems I won't see them again, and it was a brief visit as well.

_Brook's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

After the 'Ballad of Kiras', don't ask me why I thought of ballad. I don't even know what the hell it is. Well… after that and Luffy placed the last picture on this stupid masterpiece, the place went dark and the nutcase just had to make an appearance.

But I kept my mouth shut as he oogle the stupid thing.

I would've gotten sick if Luffy and Brook haven't got my attention.

I noticed the cane the skeleton guy had. 'He fences.' I thought, knowing that it was a sword cane as the nutcase came up and shakes hands with Luffy.

"This collaboration was a marvelous success, and I can't thank you enough."

He laughed. "It wasn't a biggie."

"However, I must be honest with you…" He said as he straightened. "As an Okama, I was moved by the sight of the worry and intensity of making sure Jade was out of harm when he was within the midst of converting into a Kuroi no Bachiatori."

He's going to be in the midst of having my blade to his throat if he continues.

"At first I simply thought it was to rescue the fellow and saving all of us from being slaughtered."

Okay… I'll give him that.

"But I saw the deeper meaning when you kissed him back from the dark cold hands of the treacherous evil that claimed many before!"

He better shut up if he wants to live.

"I was trying to give him C.P.R., it just became a kiss because my curing ability kicked in to the max when I did."

Leave it to the idiot to simplified it.

"Either way, the path is open for you."

Finally…

"Bon Clay… you like being in Raftel?"

"What does this idiot have in mind now? We're almost out of here!

_Swordsman's POV: End_

---

_Luffy's POV_

It seems Swordsman is okay with Brook as Bon Clay came up to me and talked about the masterpiece then to what happened back where I saved Swordsman.

When he said that I was free to go, I wanted to know if he really wants to be in this city. Everyone that I've met wished they were anywhere but this place. But Bon Clay seemed too happy, even in his crazy episode.

"I don't care for the city itself, but as long as this place stands, I don't mind!"

"Would you like to go to the surface with us?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you've heard about me…" I smiled. "I'm a photographer from the surface. My goal at first was to get back, but then it changed after spending time here to save any good Bachiatoris and bring them to the surface once I bring down Crocodile."

There was silence before Bon Clay turned to look at the stage.

"I'm sorry… I've been here too long…"

"So have we." Swordsman said. "But most of us want a way out."

"I know… But I'm too involved in this world I have created for myself."

It was sad to hear that, but I can't do anything to make up his mind… he would have to make it on his own.

"I can give you Brook." He said.

"B-But… There's not place for me up there!"

"There's not for many of us, but if Luffy is able to survive this hell, how bad could it be up there?" Swordsman said.

I'm glad he understands, or at least attempted to understand, what I'm saying here.

"Well… I'll still be around to make sure I don't miss anyone and if you change your mind."

With that, I set Boshi on my head and started to head out. "Later!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

---

_Brook's POV_

It was quite interesting watching the two as Clay-san was talking.

But when Clay-san said that I should go with them, I didn't know what to think of such a thing. Who would want a skeleton on the surface world where it can be seen as a bad omen of the chaos of the world's end is upon everyone?

But Swordsman said that it couldn't be all that bad if Luffy is able to go through all the trouble to saving everyone here.

Well… I guess there's no other way to know then to go through with it.

_Brook's POV: End_

---

_Swordsman's POV_

After hearing this guy's response, Luffy mentioned something that took all of us a bit of a surprise. But after hearing his goal, I had a gut feeling that he'll pull it off somehow. And he's an idiot, nothing much I can do about it.

When the conversation was officially done, he used 'later' like a promise. I knew he wouldn't leave this nut case alone.

---

We headed out, Brook with us, when someone else's voice was heard.

_"Kiddo! Shit… I thought I lost you for a while."_

"Jeeze Cep, you have an issue with keeping the faith in other people."

_"Sorry… It's just… after what that bastard did…"_

"I know Cep."

I know I heard that voice somewhere… but who is it? Any why do I feel uneasy about it?

_"I'll call you again when you enter Rain Base."_

"Okay."

Luffy… he seems a little different. For some reason I felt like I'm experiencing some kind of déjà vu. I don't like this Cep guy and I feel as though I have to protect Luffy.

My memories better straighten out soon, I don't think this meeting with Crocodile will end well for him.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	31. Rain Base

I'm alive people!

Luffy: Where were you?

College.

Luffy: … What's that?

… Reveiws?

Luffy: (grabs a few) All from Mimi-chan!

(smiles and clears throat) For chapter 26, I know, I made you a gift fic! For chapter 27, I know… the only time that Luffy slightly scares me when he gets that way, but respect him because he's doing that because he cares.

Luffy: What are you talking about?

You… For chapter 28, it depends on how greatly affected they are, but it will reveal more soon, promise! It actually has something to do with both his past and Luffy (believe it or not). For chapter 29, I think a few people will agree with you there. For chapter 30, that's what I love about Zoro, he 's honest and does have a tough love thing going when you ask him about something.

Luffy: Been there! (grabs another) From Dream-san!

Sorry for the delay… You know how it is…

Luffy: (grabs another) From frozenvenus again… nickname?

Has to review three more times to get the nickname.

Luffy: Why?

Some reviewers will review one of my fics and never get heard from again.

Luffy: Oh…

Anyway… is your user name different for YT? And about chapter 29. The idea is that the corpse is Luffy's mother and the flashbacks are his suppressed memories which will be revealed later in these chapters.

Luffy: (grabs last one) From Tori-san!

Okay, you're really warm here, but what the mother did was she figured out that she was pregnant with Luffy, but he's still a little 'egg' at this time and she had an abortion, which was then used in an illegal science experiment, which will be revealed in these few chapters.

Luffy: Spoiler?

Informat…

Luffy: … You need sleep.

I know. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 31: Rain Base

As we walked out of the doors and headed to the station, I recognized a woman waiting at the top step of the stairs.

"Robin!" I called out as I ran up and hugged her.

"Sencho-san!"

"Sencho?" Swordsman said.

"Her idea." I said as she giggled.

"Heading to Rain Base?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"I used to work there."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"What a beautiful woman." Brook said as he went up to her. "Excuse me, but may I see your panties."

She just smiled, crossed her arms and a hand appeared on his shoulder and slapped him. "You may not." She said as she looked at the water elevator.

"So you're going to guide us to Crocodile?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said as she seemed sad.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"It's nothing, just some memories."

"Okay…"

We headed down and went into the elevator.

I pulled the lever down and we were on our way down.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"They are recovering well and we got some new Bachiatoris for you to 'save' when this is over. Unless Dr. K-san finds an alternative."

"Don't worry, as long as everyone gets along, I'm glad to hear it."

She giggled as she looked at the other two. "And who are our new additions?"

"Right! The skeleton guy is Brook and he's a musician. And that's Swordsman, he's also Rika's Aniki."

"Oh! So you're the one who she can't stop talking about."

"That's her alright. She can be such a worry wart when she wants to be."

She giggled again. "That's true."

Then we felt the elevator stopp and the doors opened.

"Here we go."

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

My, my! What a beautiful woman! You don't see such beauty in such a place like this.

But oh my! I had no idea she has such a painful ability!

But all that was forgotten as we headed down to Rain Base.

I wonder why this beauty is so sad.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I volunteered to go look for Luffy, and ended up outside the Du Truxopolis. I've heard that whoever runs the place is a real art case and won't let just anyone in. So I waited until I see the Nautilus come back up and see if Luffy would come back out.

It wasn't long until I heard my name being called and Luffy was there with two new persons.

I have to say, the skeleton, Brook, has come off as a perv.

And I have to say, the Swordsman seems to be the more responsible one out of everyone that Luffy has encountered. Strong, silently caring, thinks things through whereas Luffy is like an out of control torpedo. He's also very quiet for someone who just met Luffy. In fact… he's been eyeing Sencho-san for sometime.

I wonder why?

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

When we headed out of that place, we met a woman that Luffy knows.

She seems harmless until I saw her ability when she managed to slap Brook.

Well, I know what not to do, not like I'm a pervert.

It was good to know that she knows the place, but that makes it a bit strange to me, but if Luffy is the one who saved her, I guess she doesn't have anything that would harm him.

But I still have this feeling that's trying to warn me about what we're going to do is something that will end on a bad note.

Well… we're here. Nothing we could do about it now.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We walked out, seeing gears moving and pumping as sounds of steam was heard.

"Watch yourself Kiddo, you're in his area now."

"I'm aware of that."

"Right… if you may, take Crocodile out of the picture and we'll get out of here."

"I know." I said as we walked up the stairs and headed out of the station through the door and to a glass and steel tunnel.

Robin lead the way as we got closer to a building with a huge neon sign sayind _Rain Base_.

As we got closer to the steel door, we saw the huge, fast moving gears at each side when my radio went on.

"You can feel the heat?" Crocodile said and that was it.

"That was weird."

"I'll say." Swordsman said as we saw this industrialist area.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh my! What a place! I remember just briefly coming by here by accident. But that was when I had skin and organs!

Oh well!

I'm felt a chill go up my spine… But the wind can easily make it chill because I'm just bone!

But this truly isn't a friendly place to be, that is for sure.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

When we got out, the man on the radio seemed to give Luffy an order to kill Crocodile, but then Luffy was planning on it for sometime… Why the sudden reminder?

Is he afraid that Luffy will have cold feet if he wasn't reminded?

I doubt that, since Luffy seems to be the kind to go do what he has his mind set on.

But then, was the idea of killing someone on his mind? Or was it just…? I don't know… All I know is that there's something wrong here, but I just can't put my finger on it.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

After getting out and walked a bit, I can't help but remember something after the guy told Luffy to kill Crocodile, as if he didn't know already. But this place is obvioiusly the center of everything that is Raftel.

I really don't like the place, but then we press onward.

We entered a room and went up the steps to another room where we heard whispers of grabbing that huge gun.

"The last time I grabbed a gun, I was ambused." Luffy said as we left the damn thing there and continued our way to a door saying that it lead to Dragon's, or rather Crocodile's office.

This is it, but it can't be that easy.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We went through the small hallway, turned and saw the huge hallway with pillars and corpses pinned on these pillars like insects.

"What the hell?" Swordsman said, while Brook gasped and Robin looked indifferent.

"You see these people?" Crocodile said through my radio. "These people have goals, people who love them, and all dared to defy me… What makes you any different? I didn't have a chance to pick a spot for you. Let me know if you have something in mind."

"As if!" I said as we headed up, only to see a switch.

I pulled it, but it seemed to trigger something as Kiras started to come out, which Swordsman and Brook easily took care of.

"We have to go to the core." Robin said. "It's the only thing that will shut down the lock."

"Okay!" I said as Robin lead the way to a door next to the one we entered and went in.

***

After going thorugh another door and out into a glass and steel tunnel, the automated voice spoke through the speakers .

_"Ignore the trespasser and Cep Nian's influence. Cep Nian is on the rise!"_

"How annoying." Swordsman said as we went through the door and saw the huge, roatating pillar.

"This is the core?" I asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"How do you turn it off?"

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh my!

So many bodies that must've made it this far!

Are we going to die as well?

… Although, I'm already dead…

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I wasn't surprised to see something like this. I recognize a couple, but I never knew them well enough to remember their names.

However it's times like this I often think about back when this city truly was a place to be in to expand more than what some would do above. A time where it was okay to be with the one you love… before all this happened.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

Seeing the corpses pinned on the pillars like that… I've seen crazy things before, but this? These have to be the people who made it this far or worked in this building at one time.

We really have to put this Croc down.

When we defeated a few Kiras and went through the tunnels, we came across the spinning pillar that powers this part of the city. It was huge as Luffy put it, and I have the feeling that there's only one solution to turning it off.

"We would have to blow it up." Robin said.

Of course…

"And… How do we do that?" Luffy asked.

"I know only one person…" She said as she placed her hand on the wall. "But he has been dead for a long time…"

"Who?"

"My fiancé… Son of one of the main contractor for Raftel."

"Huh?!"

Well shit…

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	32. Franky

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 32: Franky

Okay, I didn't expect Robin was going to be married to the guy who practically brought this place up.

Man! No wonder she looks sad… leaving this place or even seeing in the way it is must've been hurting her.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

How surprising!

Not many women would go for a rough guy who works on buildings or anything construction orientated, but he must be a very lucky guy to catch her eye!

But the tragedy she must've endured to know the work this man must've helped make would turn out like this?

I must compose a song about this… if we survive first!

Though... I'm already dead and a skeleton.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I remembered meeting the men who helped build this place, among them was my fiancé, arguing with his brother while his father just laughed as if it was amusing.

At that moment, I didn't know that I would be asked for my hand by him until a few years ago before this horrible nightmare started.

This city may have been thought up by Dragon, but the plans and the mechanics behind it is all his family's workings.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

Well this is a bit surprising, but then at the same time I'm not at all surprised at the same time.

"He never liked this city. He liked building it…" She started to say. "When it was completed a week later, he and his family wished they didn't when they learned the kind of people who would live here. But they didn't have much of a choice. So they agreed to do it."

Damn, this place was built through force of some family, that have the talent and needed something to survive.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

As Robin finished the reason of the city was built, she gathered herself and lead us through another door to what seemed like the actual ocean floor with factory type walkways and rails.

When we turned a corner, we saw two women with square afros, thin frames, and when they looked at us, they seemed shocked.

"Robin-Sis!?"

"Kiwi-san? Miki-san?" (1)

The two women came up and hugged her. "Robin-Sis! We thought you died!"

Robin hugged them back and seemed a bit happy. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Oh! Aniki will be so happy to see you too!" Said one of the women.

"Thrilled really!" Said the other one.

"Franky…" Robin sounded surprised. "He's alive?"

"How tragic!" Said the first woman.

"Both of you thought the other was gone all this time!" Said the second woman.

"Uh… Robin… who are these girls?" I asked.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

My what a creepy place to be in! The place resembles a cave, but with all the mechanics and what not about.

But what's this? Two nice looking young women in a place like this? But oh, they know Robin-san… and I still feel the bump from where she hit me.

But I'm just bone! How could I have a bump?

And what's this? Robin's fiancé is alive? Oh how wonderful!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

To be honest, I was quite surprised to see Kiwi and Miki here. I've only met them a few times when Franky took over the family business here while his brother was 'banished' to the surface world with little information of this place.

He had a way of bringing astrayed individuals like these two back to the right path. Almost like Luffy in a way.

But… he's alive? And he thought I was dead? I have to see him!

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

I expected a lot of things happening when I decided to stick with Luffy, but so far he's brought a lot of 'good' news. It was almost impossible that there can still be hope in a place like this, but he just has this… gift I guess I could think.

"Luffy…" Robin said as she gathered herself up. "This is Kiwi and this is Miki, they're sister's of my fiancé, Franky."

"So, your fiancé's alive?"

I sighed. "She just said that, you moron."

She smiled as she looked at the 'sisters'. "Where is he now?"

"Ever since the word got out that an outsider is causing chaos, Aniki set out to create a bomb as well as a huge Natialus to get everyone out of here." Said one of the sisters.

"Really?!" Luffy said.

"Who are they, Robin-Sis?" Said the second sister.

"Well, I just recently met Brook, the skeleton musician, and Swordsman. And this young man is Luffy, he's a photographer from the surface."

"Yo." He said with that goofy smile, while the sisters looked shocked.

"YOU'RE THE OUTSIDER!?"

"Yep."

I can't help but grin at this.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

It was good to know that these girls know Robin, and a plus for being sisters to this Franky guy that Robin obviously loves. But it was funny when they called me an outsider. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Luffy is our sencho." Robin said.

"Luffy-san…" Brook said. "You did not tell us you are a sencho."

I waved it off. "That's what Robin calls me. I just happen to be at the wrong place at the right time."

"You earned it." Swordsman said. "No one in their right mind could do what you're doing."

"I wouldn't jump to that." I said as I swear my face gotten a little warm. "I could've done this for power, but I'm not."

"That's the worst case scenario with you." He said as he placed a hand on one of his katanas. "If that were to happen, I will kill you."

"I'll hold you to that." I said smiling, because it was a promise. "So! Where can we find this Franky guy?"

"He could be anywhere…" The sisters said in unison.

"No problem!" I said. "We're just exploring anyway. We'll probably run into him along the way."

"Knowing you, it's almost impossible to miss." Swordsman said.

"Huh? Miss what?"

He just ruffled my hair before lightly whacking it. "Let's go, Sencho." He sounded like he was teasing me, but I just laughed.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

What an amusing sight! And a happy one at that!

It's good to see a beautiful lady smile. It just brightens things in a room.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I'm thrilled to see that everyone is getting along as they are.

I'm just anxious to see Franky. I don't know what to do when I see him though… It's been so long…

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

At first I thought it was strange that Luffy would be the captain, but then I figured, what the hell and went with it. Hell, he is risking his neck with the idea of helping everyone to be free from this place and that smile on his face… There's hardly anything to argue with him.

"Yosh!" He said with that determined look on his face. "Let's find Franky, blow the core up, and get Crocodile!"

"Aye!" All of us cheered as we're now following the sisters around this area.

"Excuse me ladies, would you mind showing me your-" Brook started to say when Robin whacked him behind the head with her ability.

"Don't go there Brook-san…" She said with that smile that promised pain.

I'm glad I was never into that. For some reason I just don't react to women like some men do.

We went down the stairs, killing Kiras easy along the way, before going back up. We went up[ to this one door, after going up and down different stairs… or did we backtrack? I don't know!

"Magma Monitoring?" Luffy said. "Is Franky there?"

"We don't know." The sisters said.

"Let's check!"

He's an adventurer alright.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We went pretty much all over the place before finally stopping at a door, found out what it is, and went in through another tunnel before going through another door, where we saw a hallway with propellers in those caged things down the center and some bodies along the sides.

As soon as we stepped in, the lights went off and shuffling was heard before the lights went on.

"That's weird." I said as we walked up a bit before the lights went out and this time we heard groans before the lights went on and we saw Brook sheathing a sword into his cane. "You're also a swordsman?!"

"My swordsmanship skills lie in fencing."

"Cool!"

"Not bad Brook." Swordsman said.

"These Kiras are getting smarter." Robin said. "They're playing dead as their sneak attack."

"Still and easy kill." Swordsman said.

We entered through the doors and walked around until we saw some guys there and they recognized the sisters and Robin.

"Guys!" The sisters said as they rejoiced. "Have you seen Aniki lately?"

"You're looking for him too?" Said one of the guys.

"Yes, we have to let him know Robin-Sis is okay."

"Well, we haven't been here long, so we'll find him together. We are the Franky Family after all."

It was great to see everyone pitching in to help.

We continued until we saw a ghost episode with some workers telling a man that something is wrong, but the guy didn't want to be chewed by Crocodile and let the workers die.

"I remember Aniki telling us that." Said one sister.

"Yes, that was the day Crocodile tried to have him dead."

"And he disappeared from the records…" Robin said, looking sad as she remembered.

"He tried looking for you, but you were already taken away somewhere and didn't hear from you since." Said one of the guys.

"I was taken to be an experiment." She said as she lifted her left hand up and looked at it. "We kept our proposal quiet from the higher ups." She sighed. "We hoped to escape one day."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We will Robin. I'll make sure of that."

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

I must say, this place is like a maze, going up and down the stairs and back around. It gets me a little dizzy just looking around… Though I don't have eyes to 'look' at anything!

But when we got to a door that lead to a hallway with caged propellers, and when the lights went off the first time, I knew what was going on. When the lights went off the second time, I took down the three Kiras that were shuffling about.

When that was done, we met up more of the 'family', as they were called, and listened to their tale and learned more about the beautiful woman's tragic tale of love and misunderstood deaths.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

It was an interesting walk to end up in the Magma Monitoring, where I got to see more of the 'family' that Franky made up. It was wonderful to see them all again after so long. And I learned about why I wasn't found, which was similar to what I did. We thought we were erased from all records, therefore no one would try playing hero.

It won't be long now…

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

We wandered in and I could sense the Kiras moving around, but I could sense Brook wanted this one and I let him go. And he didn't do a bad job. Quick, quiet on the opponent, and make the death quick as well.

But as we entered the place, we met up with more strange siblings, looked around, saw some ghosts, and listened to more about Franky and Robin.

And of course Luffy has to be the bright spot to anything that turns sad or dark.

"He could be in the Bule Print Shop." Said a guy. "If he's not in any of these places, then he's definitely there."

"Let's go then!" Luffy called out. "I wanna meet this guy!"

Robin laughed as we followed the siblings through the tunnel to another building, killed some Kiras before hearing someone.

"Oi! What's all the ruckus about!?"

We looked to see a guy come out of a small hole in the wall, but it was big enough for him.

"Making a bomb isn't easy!"

Why did she fall for this guy? I'll never know.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We followed the Franky Family group to the building called the Blue Print Shop and explored there and fought off some Kiras when we heard someone complain and saw him come out of a small passage.

He was taller than Zoro, muscular at the upper body with thin but muscular legs, light blue hair that went up in a backward wave, and wore nothing but a long loin cloth.

"Franky?" Robin said as she stood there like a deer in the head lights.

"R-Robin?!" Franky said as he had a similar expression.

Both just stood there for a moment before Robin started to tear up and ran up to him. "Franky!" She cried as she held him and he held her.

I smiled, glad that things were looking better after being in this city for quite sometime.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh my! This Franky fella is quite a monster!

But the beautiful woman seemed so happy to see him that it makes me want to cry! And I don't have eyes to bawl them out of!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

He hasn't changed one bit. A bit rough from working with the machines for so long, but still the same man I feel in love with.

I don't care what anyone says, I have my right and wish to see this man once again, and this time I'm not going to worry about anyone finding out about us.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

I've been in this city even before it opened for everyone. I was pretty much a kid, but I had the guts to go leagues under the ocean and built this place from the sea floor up.

Tom, my adoptive father, and Iceberg, my brother who was also adopted by Tom, as well as the rest of the family worked on this damn project. We had a lot of casualties and in the end, only the three of us were able to be at the opening and were trapped here in return.

It was only a week after it opened when I wanted to get out. On our way to Dragon's office, I got a glimpse of the most beautiful girl when we walked through Glens. She was four years younger than I was, but damn! She has the eyes that rivled the daytime sky and her skin reminded me of the wood used in the ships back up on the surface. Smooth and the right color to handle anything thrown at her. And her black hair had a hint of dark blue, which reminded me of the ocean at night when it's flat, but just as beautiful.

When Tom died and Iceberg was 'banished', I was given the permanent position by Dragon, who was an okay guy and really did feel sorry for me, but he let me do my thing as long as it benefits the city. I agreed and felt even more trapped than before. That is until I saw her, this time she was the secretary to this place.

I can still remember the way her eyes looked when they drifted to look at me, and she smiled at me! She has the most wonderful curve of her lips. I don't remember what Dragon asked her to do, but when she mentioned me to follow her, I was like a love sick puppy.

Even working on this bomb, I can still remember her coming by my office, when I had one, working on my plans and she would quietly stand by the side of the table, watching as I carefully did each plan while I was talking to myself.

I finally got the courage to ask her to marry me, even though I know that it wasn't really possible, since there's a ranking around her, and she's considered high class while I'm somewhere in the low class. But she said yes, and that was the greatest word that escaped her lips to me.

But when shit went down, I managed to get away with a lot of my 'family' and sought refuge in the hidden part of Raftel that I proudly built as a side project. But when I was going to get her, she was already gone from existence… and I nearly died trying to find information from Crocodile.

But I can't dwell on the past! If I screw up with this bomb, then I'll really be dead! But damn what's with all that racket about!?

I went out to see that my 'family' is there with a few new faces and… her!

I had dreams like this before, and I would usually wake up to see that she's not really there. But this time she is there and quite alive!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

I thought he was some kind of pervert when he wore that loin cloth, but compare Robin when she ran up and hugged him, he could easily crush her with those huge arms and hands.

But who am I to judge? If she's happy, she's happy. And this guy obviously loves her, so it all works out in the end.

It's still strange, but then this is Raftel, what was I expecting?

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

(1) I really don't know their names... I tried looking for them, but no luck on my part. Sorry if I got it wrong.


	33. Bomb

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 33: Bomb

After their long hug, Robin introduced us and Franky told us how thankful he is, as well as trying to deny about him crying.

"You mentioned a bomb."

"Aye, I was only working a small version and was going to test it to see how strong it is, but I still need some things to make it work."

"We'll do that." I said as I saw a vent not too far. "Is this bomb big enough to destroy the core?"

"Aye… Why?"

"Sencho-san needs to get to Crocodile, but the way to his office is locked and only the core is keeping the lock on." Robin explained.

"Oh! That's right. I designed that for Dragon years ago when we're doing some security updates." Franky said as he looked at me. "So you plan on straightening the asshole out?"

"I'm going to kick his ass, get and save everyone who deserves to be saved, and get everyone to the surface."

"Really?!" Franky said.

"Yep! And they told me you were making those elevator things to escape."

"Aye. I put that project off for a few years."

"Might want to work on that." I said.

"Ah! I learned something better! There's some kind of storage place for the other Nautilus for when one is broken or for emergency escape routes."

"And you're able to do that?"

"Aye! Just get rid of the Croc and we get our way out."

"Yosh!" I said as I looked at Robin. "Robin, it's probably a good idea if you could get everyone here to Chopper for a checkup. Then come back here quickly to get Franky."

She nodded as she looked at him. "You are going to be okay?"

"Of course Robin." Franky said. "I had a SUPA feeling today and you're here. And I'm still feeling SUPA!"

She giggled as she kissed him and led the group.

"So, what should we get?" I asked.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

It was such a moving sight, even though it was so innocent! But we must keep going, for there is no such thing as relief when we're not even close to deserving that…

But it was still so beautifully moving and a wonderful sight for these eyes!

Though I don't have any eyes to look!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

It felt so good to hold him again… alive and well. It may have been strange to see us together, but I don't think anyone minded a bit, and why should they? It was perfectly natural for two wounded hearts to finally find relief.

But of course someone has to make sure the new addition get to see Chopper and the female doctor. And I don't mind that one bit, since Sencho-san and Swordsman-san and Brook-san are with him. Why should I be worried?

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

This is definitely hit the top of my SUPA list! There are no words to describe how I feel at the moment.

But of course we have to get down to business, since the worst has yet to come to this water hell.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

I'm not one to like romancy stuff, and it's taking a lot of self control not to look annoyed with the romantic energy that's radiating off those two. But soon they settled and Franky explained the alternative escape route with the Nautilus.

It sounded effective, especially since those things can carry a lot of people in the first place.

As soon as Robin, Brook and the strange siblings went to the vent, it was time to work.

"Okay, I just need four circuits and two nitrogen canisters." Franky said, already losing me.

"Where do we find these?" I asked.

"The circuits you have to find on some machines and the nitrogen you can easily find anywhere." He handed Luffy one of a circuit that looked broken. "I'm looking for that kind of circuit."

"Okay." He said. "We'll be right back!" He said as I walked along side him.

"Shouldn't he come with us?" I asked.

"I don't know if Crocodile was listening in, so Franky has to stay to make sure the bomb isn't messed around in any way."

"Ah…" I understood the reason, which was a bit surprising coming from him. And so the hunt begins.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

After seeing Robin go into the vent with my family and the skeleton dude, I told the two what I need and kinda worried about those two.

I don't know how much this place has changed, all I know that it went downhill.

Well, better look over that bomb thing over again.

"Franky dear…"

I looked to see that she was there.

"Robin… Weren't you?"

"You usually get lost in time when you look over something." She said with that beautiful, mysterious smile. "Looks like we have a bit of time before the boys get here." She went up to me and I knew what she was thinking.

And man! I have been dying to do _that_ for a long time.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

After knowing what Franky wants, Swordsman and I set out to find the stuff, which was easy, after you get pass the trap wires, pop up Kiras, and just plain getting back on the right track.

For some reason, hanging out with Swordsman felt really familiar, if only I could place it in my mind, maybe I can quit feeling like I'm missing something really important. We made it back, after a lot of wrong turns, we went up to Franky, only to see that Robin was there and were in the middle of making out.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said as we got out and give them a moment.

When Robin came out, she definitely looked a lot happier than before. "Sorry you had to see that." She said.

"No problem."

"Got the stuff?" Franky asked, face red like a cherry.

"Yep!" I said as I handed the circuits and Swordsman handed the canisters.

"Yosh! Just give me five minutes!" He said as he disappeared into that small office.

"How the hell can he fit?" Swordsman said as I laughed.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

It wasn't far as I thought it was as I led them to the hide out and made my way back quickly to see him, pondering over that bomb.

He looks so sweet when he looks so lost in his own little world. It's even better when I get to see that look when I bring him back to reality to find a better one waiting. Although the interruption was a little unexpected, but at least I get a little time with him.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Damn it! Couldn't those guys be a bit more lost for an extra five minutes?!

Damn… Well… at least it was worth it and now I get to get that stupid bomb finished.

Yosh!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

Once we got the items and got back, I saw more than I needed to see between those two and waited for them to straighten themselves out before handing the stuff to Franky, and waited.

"Are you going straight to Crocodile after this?" Robin asked.

"You bet! It's not long now." Luffy said, his eyes sparkled at the thought. "Soon the others will be saved, we'll get out of here, get to my home town island and you guys do whatever it is to make the most of your lives."

"Sounds wonderful…" Robin said.

It does sound good, so why do I still feel that something will go terribly wrong?

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

"All done!" Franky announced as he brought out a huge, tear-drop-shaped object with fins at the point.

"Great!" I said.

"Let's do this." Swordsman said

As we headed out, I looked up to Robin. "Robin, when we get the core deal settled, you take Franky and see if the two of you can find this storage thing. And once I deal with Crocodile, I'll be out on the speakers for you guys to try and contact me."

"Okay." She said as we made it to where the core was.

This is it. The last line of Crocodile's defense from me getting closer.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

It was finally completed! It was made to be a test run for the real kaboom! But this will do for the core and pissing off that guy is a good measure.

It seems crazy to any normal person out there, but this is war and hell…

But damn it! It looks like we're winning!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

It's just like him… he looks like an excited child when he completes some project of his, and most of the time it is worth seeing it.

But those carefree moments would have to be on hold a little longer, for we're not fully free yet.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

When Franky was done with the bomb deal, we started to head out to the core.

_"Kiddo?"_

It's him again.

_"What's going on?"_

"Found a bomb to blow up the core."

_"Does it look like a real bomb?"_

"Oi! You're talking to the guy who's part of creating this hell!" Franky said.

_"Gomen…"_

"It's real, and once the core is settled, I'm going straight to Crocodile."

"I'll be going too." I said. No way in hell was he doing this alone.

_"Okay… I'll contact you again once you deal with that."_

"Okay!" Contact was down as we found ourselves in a different area.

"This isn't the core." I said.

"We have to change the magma flow, otherwise we'll be freezing." Franky said as we went up to a platform with a wheel and started turning.

_"You've really become a nuisance."_ Crocodile's voice came through the radio, as Kiras started heading our way, which were easily taken down.

Honestly, are there any challenging ones around?

_"You think you can change everything Raftel stands for?!"_

This guy just won't let up…

"I could care less what Raftel stands! I only care about the ones who can be saved and deserve a second chance that your Raftel couldn't offer anymore!"

Good speech.

"Done! We got access to the core now!" Franky said as we went in the normal elevator and went down.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Yeah… we could go straight to the core the easy way, but even though I don't like this water hell who knows if beating Crocodile would end the craziness?

This will make sure that, if this doesn't work, we won't become frozen statues.

Though the pitiful numbers of Kiras that were sent our way was exactly that… pitiful.

Oh well, we're almost done here anyway.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

It's good to see that Crocodile is showing that he's not as powerful and controlling as he thought he was. It makes this whole journey seem worth anything as we were getting closer and closer to what will lie ahead.

Even though it will be Luffy to do the initial battle, I know he will come up from the ashes and rubble and bring us away from this place.

Is it wrong to rely so much on him?

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We went to this other place after talking to Cep. Turns out we can't blow up the core until we have access to control it, which means controlling the magma to flow to a different pipeline.

While Franky was turning the wheel and the rest of us fought, Crocodile contacted me for a moment before Franky was done and we headed down on a normal elevator.

We headed down the small hallway towards a door, after getting out of the elevator, when he contacted me again.

_"Must be difficult to be away from everything you knew and loved."_

I remembered Ace, Shanks and everyone on the island.

_"But despite you saying that you don't care, it seems to me that you're comfortable here. You must've felt that something was out of place with yourself since you came here… but you can't recall from the tip of your tongue. Think about it for awhile, you may be surprised what you may find."_ Then contact went off.

"What the hell?" Franky said.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Robin said.

"He's just trying to screw with me." I said as the door opened to reveal a straight path to a short flight of stairs.

Although, Crocodile was right about me thinking this place was somewhat familiar, but it was still crazy!

"Okay!" Franky said as he went up to a control panel, which he switched and something went down.

_"What did Cep Nian offer you?"_ Crocodile kept talking. _"A piece of the city?"_

"A way out of here! I never want this place!"

_"I see… then your reward will be nothing."_ He disconnected.

"Weirdo…" I said as Franky set the bomb, unleashing electricity, which went up to the core and the bright orange turned to blue in an instant and everything started to rumble.

_"Kiddo! You're making an awful lot of racket down there!"_

"You don't need to tell me!" I said as we started to run out of there. "I'm heading for Crocodile!"

_"I know Kiddo, but once you deal with him, get the master control key from him."_

"Okay!" I said as I saw a vent, which Robin noticed as well and both her and Franky went in as Swordsman and I ran to where the switch to Crocodile's office is.

_"You fool!"_ Crocodile called out. _"You, Cep Nian, and everyone involved will pay! You hear me Cep! Raftel will never belong to the likes of you!"_

"Shut. Up!" I said as I pulled down the switch and the doors opened.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Once we got to the control panel thing, I placed the bomb there while Luffy-Bro was getting messed up messages.

But when that bomb activated… it was beautiful…

Of course we ran out of there with our lives depended on it and followed Robin into the vent while the other two went on to face the Croc himself.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I don't know what Crocodile is talking about, but I can hint the slight desperation in his voice. Is he truly that afraid of losing a city that was already lost? Or is it something about Luffy that makes him dangerous to everyone around?

I just don't understand… I know that I can't really trust Cep Nian like Luffy has, but why fear him?

Maybe the female doctor will know something, even if it is just a rumor.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

Once we got out of the elevator, Crocodile contacted again, spouting strange crap to Luffy, which I can't help but feel are true.

Once we got out to the core and the bomb is in place, we hightailed it out of there, departed with the two lovers and headed to the room to where the switch was, which Luffy pulled and the doors opened.

This is the time for everything to fall in place.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	34. Truth

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 34: Truth

When the doors opened, Crocodile contacted again.

_"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't matter to me. What's important to me is me. And for you it's the same. It's just how it works."_

_"Hello, Crocodile."_ Said a different voice before a loud bang was heard.

Swordsman was working on manually opening a door when we heard this. "The hell?" He said as I was just as lost myself. He finally opened the door, which we saw a small hallway and a huge tower-type pillar with television sets.

_"I'm sorry about that."_ Said the new voice as a face appeared on the screen. _"I am known as Dragon, the true founder of this dying city. Crocodile stood in my place when I had a meltdown. But when he brought you to my attention, I became curious. And now that I know who you are from watching you closely… I now know I can't raise my hand in attempt to harm you, but among the lies told may also lie some truth. But I am disappointed to your live was led in such a way when you first stepped back to this place, but I know it's not your fault."_

'_Stepped back_? What does he mean?' I thought as he continued.

_"Cep Nian! I know you can hear me! You may take my life in your heartless hands, but you can never have the power that created Raftel! Like everything else in seasons, there's a time to be born and a time to face death! And time to create… And a time of destruction!"_

A sound of an explosion was heard above us.

_"And that's from me! Monkey D. Dragon!"_

What…?

"Luffy!" Swordsman called as the place tilted to the side.

_"Come now, Luffy…"_ Dragon said. _"I have a few final things to tell you."_

I heard shouting coming our way.

"Go Luffy!" Swordsman said and I looked at him.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

Just when things couldn't get worse, Crocodile was killed and a new, familiar voice came on before we entered another room, which turned out to be the Dragon that I believed had died. But all the things he said didn't add up until he said his full name.

Shit… I knew things won't go well for Luffy, but damn…

Fuck! The place tilted to the side a bit, and I heard Kiras coming. I told him to go and he gives me that 'what are you talking about' look. "I'll catch up to you! You have to stop whatever he pulled!"

He didn't give me a response as the radio came on.

"Damn it! Dragon put the core on self destruct! This is different than what happened before! He's planning to take the whole city down!"

He looked at me once more with that lost look.

"I'll be okay Luffy, I'll see you soon. Now go!"

He nodded and ran off.

I don't feel comfortable letting him go off on his own, but we can't have anymore distractions slowing him down. A lot of lives are depending on him!

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

I don't want to face this alone, but I can't let this place destroy itself just yet. I ran up the stairs, found an air conditioning vent and found myself in a room with pictures and notes all over the wall. But the words painted in red said 'If you may'. I found a tape labeled 'Luffy'.

It feels like I'm in slow motion as I placed the tape in.

* * *

_"Bring him in!"_

_"Let go of me you assholes!"_

_"Luffy… If you may-"_

_"Luffy! Don't list-"_

_A sound of muffling was heard._

_"Monkey D. Luffy… If you may, kill your friend."_

_"B-But Lucci…"_

_"If you may, kill your friend!"_

_There was a moment of silence before some labored panting was heard before a loud cry of 'no' was heard and was cut off from there._

* * *

'What the hell was that?' I thought as I looked at a door and went up to it.

Once the doors opened, small particles of dust fell from the ceiling and some of the time the place rumbled as I ran around looking for that stupid office.

"All these years of not knowing…"

I heard his voice as I walked up to what looked like a display window.

"To find that my only son has come to kill me… from a man who ordered like a mindless servant or slave…"

"I'm not anyone's slave or servant!"

"Then a puppet?"

"I'm not that either!"

"Then what separates a man from those things?"

I stayed quiet.

"Money? Power? Recognition?" He shook his head. "Those are pitiful traits anyone can obtain. It is the choice a man chooses that differs a puppet that is controlled what to do and where to go." He paused for a moment as he placed a chess piece down, knocking the other over. "You mentioned that you have memory flashes… that there was a plane crash… Was the crash accidental? Or was it hijacked? Walking around in your own right, being watched until summoned, only to be activated by a simple sentence. A man chooses who he should kill… a puppet or a slave harbors that intent to kill without reason why."

He got up and walked to one end of the room, turning the lights on. "Come in Luffy…"

I walked over to where the opened the door. Before I could enter he spoke.

"Stop, if you may."

I stopped.

"Does it sound familiar? That little phrase?"

Then I remembered all the times Cep used that and I was a little lost. "But how is that possible? I choose to save the Bachiatoris. The first one I saved he wanted me to harvest, but we argued."

"Because he wants to keep your trust, controlling you much easier than when you're being rebellious."

"How do I know you're not making this crap up?"

"You truly are a lot like your mother… She's just as stubborn and naïve…" He said before sighing. "Sit! If you may…"

And I sat down, without a second thought or resistance.

"Stand! If you may…"

And I stood up!

"Run!"

I ran.

"Stop!"

I stopped.

"Turn…"

I turned.

"Do you see what I mean?"

I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked at how my body reacted so easily while my thoughts are like they are now.

"I only have myself to blame, Luffy. You came for Crocodile, but I killed him…" He took out a gun and handed it to me.

I tried to resist, but it was a bit in vain.

"I'll say 'hello' to your mother when I see her. You're doing everyone a favor for this." He smiled as I aimed the gun at his head. "Shoot… if you may."

I pulled the trigger, and he went down.

_"Kiddo! Grab the key and, if you may, put it in the damn machine!"_

I grabbed the key and, numbly, walked into the office and found the machine, and placed the key in. I stood back a bit as the steam went out and the warning sounds stopped.

_"Whew! Nice work Kiddo!"_ Cep Nian said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He started to laugh, his voice changing as he did. _"About time I ended this cover… There's no such thing as Cep Nian, Kiddo. There was a CP9 at one time though. But you saw firsthand what happened to them. Our line of work consist of having many identities. I as once a worker for your new friend's labor force on the making of the city for ten years. You've been a good sport, so you deserve some honesty for all your troubles."_

_"My name is Rob Lucci."_

I remembered hearing his name back when I had to met Spanda.

_"I've had many non member partners in my life, but you… When I first met you as a sold out, genetically enhanced orphan, who could jump without asking 'how high' by saying 'if you may', you were precious! Preciously perfect to order around like a dumb stray mutt."_

To think… I trusted him…

_"When that machine finishes looking at the key you fished out from your biological old man, I'll be running Raftel from top to bottom. I'm sorry to do this to you, Luffy… but this is business."_

I looked up at the machine and saw his name on the screen.

_"Thanks for everything. Too bad your new friends are going to pay the price… say 'hi' to Dragon and Crocodile for me."_

And that was that.

"Luffy!"

I turned to see Swordsman, covered in blood and panting hard.

"We have to go, now!"

I didn't think as I ran up to him and saw that Chopper was there in a vent.

"Follow him, I'll cover for you!" He said as he easily redirected the bullets with his katanas.

I crawled into the vent, which I could see Chopper, but then I felt something gave way and I fell into darkness.

"Luffy!"

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Swordsman's POV_

After I defeated the huge waves of Kiras, I heard something above me and I turned to see some kind of fuzzy animal.

"A-Are you S-Swordsman that Robin told me about?"

"Aye. You?"

"I'm Chopper. I'm a doctor. Where's Luffy?!"

"He went ahead." I said as I went up the stairs.

Immediately we headed to where Luffy's been and saw that the door is closed and locked.

"Shit…" I said as the light changed to red and the doors opened and I saw and called out to Luffy.

He looked like he woke up from a nightmare as he ran to me.

We ran to where Chopper was waiting and I stayed back to make sure nothing followed us. That is until I heard Chopper cry out his name.

_Swordsman's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

Everything is all wrong! What is going on here? Why is it happening like this?

These were the kinds of things that ran through my mind when I came across Swordsman and we went to look for Luffy.

When I saw him, he was pale, the spark in his eyes was nowhere to be seen, and he looked scared. But I have to get him to safety and fast!

But I forgot that he was heavier than I was, and I realized that too late as he fell.

I could only cry out his name when Swordsman went in and went down as well. And I went down as well, hoping it leads to a nice place for us to get back to the hideout.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

I would've posted chapter 35, but both 35 and 36 are part 1 and 2 for the fic, so... See you next time, and hopefully this won't be a too big an issue...


	35. Weapon I

What... A... Week!

Luffy: What's wrong with you?

I knew college was a whole new level... But this is crazy...

Luffy: ... What's college?

... Damn you...

Luffy: ... Are you on what Nami usually gets once a month for a few days?

... Reviews...

Luffy: (grabs one) From Ookami-san!

No worries! I had a bit of some computer trouble myself, but now it's all good!

Luffy: (grabs another) From Dream-san!

It gets worse, but it will have a good ending. I swear!

Luffy: (grabs last one) From Tori-san!

I knew it was something with a 'M'! And yeah, hopefully this will explain everything. And the name Cep Nian, I was playing around with it, but I made CP to Cep and the 9 to Nian. So... in a way... yeah... I don't know how to explain that.

Luffy: That's all.

Probably waiting for these next few chapters before really giving it to me. Well! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 35: Weapon I

"Luffy… Luffy…"

I groaned before I felt someone shaking me.

"Luffy! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I saw Ace, but he's younger. "What's wrong Ace?" I said, at age seven.

"The scientists want to see you."

"Again?"

"Yeah, come on."

Ace dragged me out of bed.

Both of us wore white clothing as the room was a bit messy.

I was brought to a room, where the doctors looked over me like they did yesterday before throwing me into a different room, where I sparred with Ace.

Today though, Ace told me during lunch that he's taking me 'outside'.

"The out-"

Ace covered my mouth with his hand and shushed me. "Quiet Luffy, this is a secret. We can't be out long and we have to find you different clothes."

"Why?" I whispered.

"So no one knows we live here."

"Oh… okay. When are we going?"

"Tonight, just about when you're told to go to bed."

"Why then?"

"I have something really cool to show you." He said and I got excited. I couldn't wait to see where he's taking me.

***

When I was told to go to bed, Ace woke me up.

"Wake up, if you may."

I was immediately up and ready.

We snuck out of the room and into a vent, where Ace handed me a dark color robe to put over my white clothes. I followed him through the darkness and we got out seeing and hearing a lot of people.

"Follow me." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the crowd and into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"We're going to see a festival."

"A festival?"

Ace nodded. "I've been to one when I was your age, and I figured you deserve some fun."

"Fun?"

"Trust me on this Luffy. You never want to leave."

***

When we arrived, we have to go through a lot of people before I saw bright lights and smelled something really, really good!

"Come on!" Ace said as he dragged me to one strange looking machine. "Hmm…" He placed me up against this stick with a bar sticking out, which the top of my head hit. "You're tall enough." He said as we got into some strange chairs with a metal bubble protecting it before he brought the bar up to us. "It's really fast, so be ready."

"What is this?"

"It's called a mini roller coaster." He said as the thing started to move really, really fast! It was scary at first, but I had so much fun!

"Can we go on it again?" I asked as we got off.

"Later, we still have a lot to see." He said as we played a few games, ate this fluffy, pink stuff that melts in your mouth, and saw a puppet show.

***

I was walking along side my brother when I saw something out of the glass window and went over to have a closer look. I have never seen anything so cool! It looked like those pictures of a bomb, but it has black eyes and a lot of crooked, sharp teeth.

"Ace! Check this out!" I said as I turned to see that he wasn't there. "Ace?" I looked at the moving bodies and I felt scared. "Maybe if I stay right here, he'll come get me." I said as I sat down and curled up to wait.

Then I heard someone run up and panted.

"Damn old man. What good is stealing a free dumpling?" He said as he noticed me. It looked like the younger version of Swordsman with a dark green yukata and black tights down to his ankles. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm waiting from my brother."

"Did he tell you to wait here?"

I shook my head. "I saw something really cool behind the glass and lost sight of him."

"So you're separated?"

I nodded.

He sighed as he leaned against the glass and fell to sit on the ground in front of me. "I don't have to run for awhile, so I guess I'll keep you company until your brother comes."

"Thank you. You're really nice. I'm Luffy."

He looked at me a bit oddly before splitting the dumpling. "Whatever. I'm Zoro."

"Nice to meet you! Thank you." I grabbed the other half and took a bite. "This is really good!"

"It's called bean paste." Zoro said as he took a bite as well. "I've had better though."

"Really? There's another one that's better than this?"

"Yeah… where have you been?"

"This is my first time here."

"At a festival?"

"Anywhere."

"Don't your parents take you and your brother anywhere?"

"I don't have parents…"

"You and your brother orphans?"

"What's an orphan?"

"A kid who doesn't have parents or any kind of adult to take care of them."

"Well… the scientists are adults and take care of me and Ace."

"Scientists?"

I nodded as I finished the dumpling. "Yep. I wake up, they check me and send me out to spar with Ace. Then its lunch, which isn't any good, check me again and again, then I get dinner and ordered to bed."

"Luffy… scientists only study things, not take care of kids unless it's their own."

"Well, I guess me and Ace are their kids."

He didn't say anything as he got up. "I'm going to get something else to eat. If your brother finds you before I come back, then I guess I'll see you around."

"Okay Zoro, thanks for talking to me!"

He shrugged. "I'm a sucker for others who look the way you do."

"The way I do?"

"A lot of people make other people miserable, but it's us kids who have to deal with it until we're older."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

I smiled. "I don't get it, but I'm still happy you did."

He looked at me and smiled. "Then that's all that matters." He left into the crowds as Ace came up, heavily sighing with relief.

"Luffy! Don't do that!"

"Ace!" I called as I hugged him. "Ace! Ace! Guess what! I talked to another kid named Zoro and he's really nice."

"Are you two friends?"

"Huh? What's friends?"

"Never mind, we have to get back, now!"

"Will we come back here tomorrow?"

"No Luffy, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because the scientists will catch on what we're doing and make sure to have a closer eye on us more than usual."

"Are we orphans Ace?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that?"

"Zoro asked if we're orphans and I asked what it was. When he told me what an orphan was, I told him about the scientists and he said that scientists don't count."

Ace looked really worried. "Is that all?"

I nodded. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No Luffy… at least not to you."

"Ace?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Right now it's not good to tell you yet."

"Why?"

"It's just not a good time."

I didn't understand why my brother was worried, but I wanted to go back out again.

***

The next evening, I turned in early and waited for everyone to stop checking up on me before I snuck out again and followed my way back to the festival.

It was the same thing like last night, but I still can't get over how amazing this place is!

That's when I saw Zoro again, he was running again with a bag of something puffy with colors of yellow and white. I ran alongside him, which took him by surprise, but I found a place to hide and dragged him there.

We waited until the guys that were chasing were gone.

"Thanks Luffy." He said as he sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Stole a bag of popcorn."

"Why?"

"For Baka."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can trust you."

"Who do you trust?"

"No one."

"Why?"

He sighed and looked away. "It's none of your business." He said as he looked around. "You're here with your brother again?"

"Nope! Just me this time."

"You an idiot?" He said as he looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" He sighed as he looked at me in the eye. "Okay, I'll let you in on my secret, but don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone else anyway."

He looked at me oddly again as he grabbed my hand and we went through the crowds of people, in the elevator thing, and out to the Glens.

***

"Glens?"

"Never heard of it?"

I shook my head.

"You must be home schooled or something."

"Home schooled?"

"Don't they teach you anything? You obviously know how to read."

"Teach? Teach what?"

"Reading, writing, math… those kinds of things."

"Does fighting count?"

"Fighting?"

"Yeah, my brother spars with me every day."

"I guess that's good…" He said as he led the way, checking the white arrows now and then before we found a tree and he climbed up. "You never climbed a tree before?"

I shook my head as I had a difficult time getting up.

"Jeeze…" He left the bag of popcorn on a branch and came down and taught me.

Once I got up on a branch, I found that looking from where I was, was so cool! "Sugoui…"

"Glad you enjoy it." He said as a huge orange cat appeared.

"What's that?"

"This is a cat and his name is Baka."

"Baka?"

"Because he can't get food on his own." He said as he opened the bag and the cat practically attacked the bag, which was kinda funny.

"So you're a nice guy."

"Shut up…"

At that point the cat finished the bag and left.

"What a funny cat."

"The cats were brought here in case rats were in the city."

"City?"

He looked at me with a shocked look. "Okay, now I really hope you're kidding."

"Why would I be kidding about that?"

He got down from the tree. "Come on Luffy!"

"Where are we going?"

"Around!"

"Around?" I said as I climbed down.

"Yeah. I don't know how you live and I could care less, but I'm not going to stand by with a clueless moron on the loose."

"Huh?"

"Come on!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the Market.

***

For a week he showed me to a new part of Raftel, except Rain Base, it was an adult work place. I would tell Ace some of the things we did, and he gets nervous every time I tell him, but he never stops me.

And after a month of seeing so many places, many of which we snuck into because we didn't have enough belis to pay, we were watching a movie when I asked him a question I wanted to ask.

"Zoro… Are we friends?"

He looked at me. "May as well be. We've been hanging out for a long time now."

"But are we?"

He smiled. "Yeah Luffy. We are."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

We watched the movie for awhile before he said. "Do I count as your very first friend?"

I smiled. "The best and only."

"You're my first friend too…"

"Really?" I looked to see him nod.

"Yeah…"

"But you're such a nice guy, you should have more friends."

"No one wants to be around me because of my reputation for being a nuisance and look more like a bully than someone to be friends with."

"That's stupid."

"I don't really care what they think." He said as he looked at me and smiled. "I decided to keep you company, and you returned it by hanging out with me."

I couldn't help it as I hugged him. "Friends forever!" I said a bit too loudly, which we were found out and started to run. "Sorry."

"I got bored with the movie anyway!"

We laughed as we lost the guys chasing us.

***

For three years I secretly get out to meet Zoro in Glens, which sometimes Baka would be there. At ten years old, I meet Zoro, at twelve years old, by the tree then going to Market, where we do some honorable work to get some beli when they put security in.

When the festival came in, Ace, at age thirteen, came with me to see Zoro for the first time.

"You're the friend he mentions."

"And you're Ace, the good big brother."

They shook hands.

"Thanks for keeping my brother safe. You have no idea how isolated our place is."

"Everyday is a new experience with him."

"I heard."

I laughed as we had a great time at the festival.

***

After a while Ace needed to go and the two of us waited, when I saw two people, a guy and a girl, have their faces mush together and making weird sounds.

"Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"What are they doing?" I said as I pointed to the two and he looked.

"That's called kissing…"

"Does it have to look like that?"

"No, there are different ones."

"Like what?"

"Well… what they're doing is called a French kiss, a step up to any form of kissing."

"What are they?"

"A kiss anywhere on the face and another is on the lips, no tongue."

"Why would a tongue be involved in kissing?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Can't you show me?"

"No! It'll look weird."

"Then kiss me."

"Friends don't kiss friends."

"Why?"

"Because kissing is something that two people who really love each other do."

"Love? What's that?"

"That's something I don't know."

I looked at the two who are still French kissing. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"No! And I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not like what we're doing now."

I didn't get it. "And kissing would change that, how?"

"Jeeze Luffy, I don't know! All I know that it's different."

I sighed as I looked for any sign of Ace. "He's gone for a long time."

"Yeah… What's the hold up?" He said before tapping me on the shoulder. "Luffy, I don't think we're the only ones secretly here."

I was about to ask what he meant when I recognized some of the scientists. "Crap."

"You've spent way too much time with me." Zoro said as he grabbed my wrist and we high tailed it out of there and headed to the Market.

***

We ran just about everywhere there before we just barely made it to the strange elevator. We went to Du Trouxopolis and snuck into a theatre's catwalk.

"You think they got my brother?"

"No doubt."

"I should go back. I don't want Ace to get hurt."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt either."

"I know…"

The sound of some people speaking in a strange language on the stage below vibrated up to the catwalk.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"No Zoro! They'll do something to you if you came with me."

"Fine…" He said as we walked out of the theatre. "You sure about this?"

I nodded. "You may not see me for a bit, but we're still friends, right?"

"You're right on that."

I hugged him, and he returned it before we went our separate ways.

***

I went to the room, where I saw my brother, a huge black eye and a bruised cheek. "Ace!" I said as I went up and hugged him.

"Luf… what are you doing here?"

"Making sure they don't hurt you because of me."

"Luffy… I can handle anything they can throw at me. It's you they want."

"You're my brother Ace."

"No, Luffy… we're not really brothers."

"Huh?"

"I'm your cousin, I don't know in what category, but I'm your cousin."

"I don't care… You make sure I'm okay like any good older brother."

"Luffy…"

The door opens and Ace held me close to him.

"You better let him go Ace." Said the man.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"We won't guarantee he will do the same."

"Because you can tell him to."

"Tell me to?" I said as I heard a click and saw a gun aimed towards Ace.

"Now, Luffy, if you may, come with us this moment."

I could feel my feet moving on their own as I followed the scientists.

***

We went into a room and there was a small cage, which mewed.

"A cat?"

"How long have you been on the outside?"

"Three months." I lied, but I didn't want to make it days either as they brought the cat out.

"Do you know that you're almost done with your training?"

"Training?"

"Hai… Just a couple things to do before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"You'll see… But for now…" The scientist said as he brought out Baka.

I couldn't believe, out of all the cats they could've picked up, they have to get Baka.

"Now, if you may, snap this cat's neck."

"Snap?"

"Yes." He said as he handed me Baka.

Baka realized it was me and nuzzled up against me.

"Luffy… if you may, snap the damn thing's neck."

My hands were shaking as they closed around Baka's throat.

Baka must've sensed something was wrong as it started to have a fit. That's when I heard and felt the neck snap and Baka went limp and silent.

"Good…" He said as tears flowed down my eyes as my hands released the dead Baka. "You may return to your room." He said as he left and I was alone, staring at Baka.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	36. Weapon II

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 36: Weapon II

I don't know what happened after that, but the next day came and the scientists took Ace away. I was all alone in the room. My eyes felt raw from crying about what I've done to Baka.

"Luffy!"

I looked to see Zoro. "Zoro!" I was happy to see him, but at the same time I didn't want him near me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Getting you and Ace out."

"Nani?"

"I've just talked to a guy visiting illegally from the surface. He says he'll take you and Ace in."

"Who?"

"Red Shanks."

"Red Shanks?"

"Yeah. Where's your brother?"

"They took him to another room."

"Why?"

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. "You have to stay far away from me, Zoro."

"Nani?"

"If they tell me to kill you, then I have no choice but to do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Zoro, I don't ever want to hurt you. Please go! You're better off without me!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please Zoro… I killed Baka without trying to stop myself. I don't have control over what I do once they tell me what to do."

The steps were getting louder as voices were added.

"Go! Go!" I whispered as I pushed him a little and he left. "Gomen…" I said quietly as the doors opened and I was faced with the scientists and a man in black.

"Luffy… This is our guest, Rob Lucci."

"Rob Lucci?" I looked up at a tall man with wavy black hair that settled a bit pass his shoulders, a bit of a beard, and his eyes were dark, almost cold.

Lucci chuckled as he went up to me and went down on one knee. "This kid?" He said.

"He's a child now, but he's very effective because of that."

Effective? For what?

"Doesn't look like an assassin."

'Assassin?' I thought as I voiced it out. "What's that?"

"Assassin?"

I nodded.

He chuckled. "He definitely wins points on being cute."

"Shall we demonstrate?"

"Amuse me." He said as he got up and stood back.

"Luffy, if you may, sit."

I sat down.

"If you may, stand."

I stood back up.

"If you may, jump on one foot."

I jumped on one foot.

"If you may, stop and spin in place."

I did just that.

"If you may, stop and do a hand stand."

I did that as well.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Lucci said. "If you may, get back on your feet and tell me your full name.

I did that and took a breath. "I was told that my full name is Monkey D. Luffy."

He looked shocked to hear that as he looked at the scientists. "Care to explain?"

"We will, but you have to see how well he takes orders. Luffy, if you may, follow us and don't make a sound."

I did that and wonder what they're going to do now.

Then another scientist came up and whispered something to the other scientist. "Bring him in, we can use him." The scientist ran out of the room before I followed them into a room. "Luffy, if you may, stand in the middle."

I did as I saw the scientists whisper something in Lucci's ear as his eyes never left me.

"Bring him!" The scientist said as the doors opened to see two other scientists have a hold of Zoro!

"Let go of me you assholes!"

Lucci came up and handed me a knife. "Luffy… If you may-"

"Luffy! Don't list-" Zoro tried to say as the scientist put a hand over his mouth.

"Monkey D. Luffy…"

I looked up at Lucci.

"If you may, kill your friend."

"B-But Lucci…"

"If you may, kill your friend!"

I recognized my body reacting on its own as I looked at Zoro, who stopped struggling and didn't fight as I walked closer to him. I could hear my heart pounding as I was breathing hard as my muscles ached from trying to resist. I remembered all the great times we've spent together and everything that he has done for me.

When I got close to him and my arm lifted up with the knife. I was repeating the word 'no' in my mind as I stared into the green eyes of my friend.

"NO!" I shouted as , instead of stabbing him, I stabbed myself under my left eye.

***

I don't know what happened after that, all I knew was that I was being carried off before hearing my brother.

"Roger's Cove!" Zoro said as we stopped and went down.

"Zoro…" I said as I felt a cloth on my face, probably wiping the blood off.

"We're going down to Roger's Cove. You'll meet Shanks there and you'll be free from this place."

"Zoro coming?" I managed to open my eyes to see that he looked down to the ground. "Zoro?"

"I'm not…"

"Why?"

"Someone has to distract those assholes from following you."

"No! Zoro has to come with us. You can't stay here!"

Ace placed a bandage where I stabbed myself.

"We're friends…" I was choking up. "Friends forever…"

"We are, that's why I'm doing this." He looked at me with a smile. "I want my friend happy. If it means that you go and I stay, then I'll do just that."

The elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Come on!" He said as Ace carried me, which was handed to a man with bright red hair.

We went through this cave place then into another elevator.

"Zoro! Zoro!" I cried as I was set down to see him, which I ran to hug him. "Come with us, please Zoro…"

"Luffy…"

I looked at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you Zoro! Don't stay here!"

"Luffy…" He said as he hugged me tightly. "I'll only do this once… If you may, forget this place, me, and everything you've seen or heard. If you may, never come back to this place and be happy with your new life. Now sleep, if you may."

I closed my eyes only to awaken to a white room.

"Hey there boys."

I looked to see the man called Shanks.

"Do you remember anything?"

***

I closed my eyes only to reopen to see bright lights. I groaned as I slowly sat up. I looked around to see that I was in some clinic room with the old lady doctor.

"You're finally awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my warehouse in Depths Plaza. It's actually a pretty large city."

"How did I get here?"

"The oaf with the green hair carried you. You made quite a stir with everyone here."

"Lucci… he's got the city…"

"I know…"

"It's my fault…"

"Not entirely. Your mind is quite a puzzle, but I managed to get a bit of the control out of your mind. But he can still do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know brat. I know where you can find the cure to be entirely free from the control."

"That's good."

"It may sound good, but you're not entirely out of the woods."

"I know."

"Are you up to any visits?"

I looked at my clothes, which were not mine.

"The chick named Nami wanted to fix up your clothes."

"I would like to see Swordsman…"

"Okay… Will you like privacy?"

I nodded and waited a couple of minutes before I saw the man I've had a liking to.

"Yeah Luffy?"

"Zoro…"

He stared at me before he came up and sat at the edge of the cot. "You remembered then?"

"You did too?"

"About an hour ago."

"What happened… after I left?"

"Lucci put a hit on me after you left. And for years he couldn't catch me. That's when the crazy scientists gathered everyone up when Lucci 'disappeared' and Dragon stepped down. The main reason was to find me, get any information, probably use me to bait you, and still get what he wants."

"So Ace knew?"

"Yeah…"

"He was always better at lying than I was."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're not a killing machine. Once the cure is found, you're back to being a normal guy with his own mind."

"I said 'I love you' when I was a kid."

"I know."

"I meant it, you know…" I looked up at him. "For the last fifteen years since I left here, my feelings were harbored but never changed."

"Are you admitting or asking if I felt the same?"

"Both."

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

And that's it for part 2! I hope this answers anything about Luffy's past, Zoro's involvement, and why the place was so messed up in the first place.

Luffy: You left it like that?! I wanna know what happens!

Chill Luf… Next chapter will be a bit of Zoro's POV, explaining his side of things as well as continue where this left off. Until then, see ya soon!

Luffy: You still got homework?

I got to get some things printed and a computer assignment to fix… Or do the damn thing all over again! I make one lousy mistake and I feel like I'm screwed!

Luffy: But you're a virgin.

(hand to face) That's not what I meant…


	37. True Nakama

Hello everyone.

Luffy: Hi, hi!

Well, I got most of my work done, finally!

Luffy: Yay!

So reviews.

Luffy: There isn't a lot.

So?

Luffy: (grabs one) From Tori-san!

I know, I know, you mentioned it more times than anyone else. I'm glad it explained a lot, and about the after fic note... Yeah... that was an awkward moment...

Luffy: What was that?

What's the next one?

Luffy: (grabs the last two) Both from Mimi-chan!

I added more than one chapter on this... and you'll find out why. And Franky was trapped there because if anyone were to find out about the city, the government would be on their asses and ruin everything that the city was suppose to be.

Luffy: That's it. I told you it wasn't a lot.

It's still something. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 37: True Nakama

After bringing Luffy to the warehouse that Chopper said that everyone was currently taking refuge, I handed him to this old lady doctor, who then went into a small, clinic-like room.

"Ah! Swordsman-san!" Brook said. "You finally joined us."

"Aniki!" Rika called as she ran up, jumped and practically tackled me.

"Hey Rika." I said.

"I can't believe this beast is that cute kid's Aniki." Said some blonde jerk.

"Sanji! Be nice!" Said an orange-ginger haired girl.

"Where's Luffy?" Rika asked.

"He's with a doctor at the moment."

"Must've been a horrible fight for him to get hurt."

"Some fights aren't always physical."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm a bit tired right now."

"Okay." She said as she looked at my scar. "When did you get this?"

"Before Luffy saved my ass from being the Big Baddies you proudly call them."

"He's amazing isn't he?"

"One of a kind." I looked around the room to see a couple girls around Rika's age staring at me.

"These are my new friends, as well as those three boys over there." She pointed out the boys as well, who were behind a guy with a long nose. "That's their Aniki, Usopp and his partner is Sanji, and he makes a great sandwich."

"From what we could fix up at least." He said.

"But you did manage to feed a full house." Robin said.

"I don't believe anyone has to be denied food when it's there."

"Good to know." I said as I put Rika down. "I'm just going to rest a bit and you could tell me your little adventure."

"If you tell me yours first!"

"Right."

She smiled as she ran up to a blonde girl with a stuff dragon doll and a short, dark brunette girl with a strange cap as they huddled like girls would when they just have to talk.

"There's a free bunk here." Said a young woman with light blue hair. "I'm Vivi, and welcome."

"Thanks. I don't really remember my name. Sorry."

"That's fine, I'm sure it will come back soon."

"Maybe with some sleep. Been one crazy day for me."

She nodded. "If you need anything, just ask."

I nodded as I took the lower bunk of the bunk beds.

The place isn't great, being underground and all, but it has a good atmosphere. And despite the noise around, I fell to a fitful sleep.

***

Memories started coming back, starting from the moment I saw the ashes of my foster father, Sensei, and my foster sister, Kuina, were sent out to the ocean, and I slipped away from everyone's sight, deciding to live on my own.

I've spent my days alone for about two years before meeting Luffy.

Flashes of the memorable moments came to my mind like a reel of film as the moment came where I have to let Luffy go and I stayed to make sure he will never be found by Lucci or anyone connected to him. I never wanted to let him go, but I rather see him live a better life then try to die so that he won't continue the life that was set for him.

Ever since then I was on top of the list, next to Robin, of knowing the operation.

Then the New Year that changed all that.

Instead of killing me, they made sure my memory was lost. Well, they only completed the task of hiding it from my knowledge. I don't think they even realized who I was, otherwise it would've been different.

***

I woke up, and saw that everyone has calmed down for the moment when the hag doctor came out of the clinic room, and headed towards me.

"The brat wants to talk to you." She said.

I nodded, got up, and went to the clinic to see him, and, when he said my name, I knew he remembered.

We talked a bit of the past before he admitted how he felt about me, and wanted to know how I felt.

For awhile, I just looked at that unsure, hurt, and almost scared face. I didn't like it. I wanted to see the confident, compassionate, and determined face, but I understood why I'm not seeing this.

I must've stalled too long, because he broke away our eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Sorry… I'm being selfish. And I have made things worse by letting myself be used. I'm no better than anyone."

I didn't want to hear this anymore, so I grabbed his shoulders, pinned him down on the bed, and my face was close to his.

"Don't you fucking say that to me."

He looked shocked, but not afraid. Good.

"You're selfish, so what? It's that selfish feeling that made all of us feel attracted to you, give us a reason to see the unseen future, much less tomorrow, that you brought with you. And you're better than Crocodile, Lucci, even Dragon. They never bother to make anything better. You did by freeing the fear and hurt we've had and bring the hope of actually doing something to get back what we should've had from the start! So what if you were used and now we got another power hungry nutcase to deal with, so what? He's just another asshole to be put in his place."

I looked at him as he eyes started to water and roll down the sides, but I could tell he needed to hear that more than anything. I wiped the tears away until he gripped my arms and I pulled him close and let him cry freely.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

When he didn't answer, I figured he didn't feel the same and thought about what I've done that led to this. But I didn't expect that he would pin me down and be angry about it. But what he said… I needed to hear that what I did actually did some good.

I don't know how long I cried, but when I was done I didn't want to let Zoro go.

"You know what to do?" He asked, his breath felt really good on my neck.

"I don't know where to go."

"Well…" He said as he got up so I could see his face, a grin on his features. "Then there's no way in hell I'm letting you go off alone."

I laughed a bit.

"And there's no way the rest of us is going to leave you two alone."

We looked to see Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook.

"Guys?" I said.

"We're in this together." Usopp said.

"You risked a lot for us." Vivi said.

"So what better way to repay you?" Robin said.

"By helping you get through this and find this shit cure for your head." Sanji said.

"And we owe you for giving us a second chance, why not you as well?" Chopper said.

"We may not have known each other long, but I would be honored to help." Brook said.

"Same goes to me as well, Luffy-Bro!" Franky said.

I didn't know what to say as Zoro sat up.

"Looks like we're going, and we're not taking no for an answer." He said as I sat up as well and saw that I'm the luckiest guy in this part of the world and lifetime.

I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

"Those better be tears of joy." Zoro said, which I playfully kicked him.

"I just realized something…" I said, making everyone look at me. "I have the greatest nakama in the whole world."

All of us laughed and to into a group hug, suggested by Franky. Even though in my mind isn't completely free from whatever crap the scientists put in, but I know that whatever happens, I have my nakama to be there to make sure we make it through this.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	38. Code Black

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 38: Code Black

"So, you brats are going?" The lady doctor, Doctrine, said as I walked out, dressed in my slightly fixed clothes minus the vest, which I'm grateful for.

"Hai. We're going to find out where to find the cure thing is, find Lucci and kick his ass."

"Sounds too simple."

"It's a start." Zoro said.

"You'd be amazed at how much these simple plans work." Robin said.

"Fine, since all of you are with him, I don't need to worry about any of you damn monsters."

I laughed as Rika came up to me.

"You be careful out there, Luffy-Aniki!"

"Yosh!" I said as we went through the door and found ourselves in a trashy, underground place. Reminds me of the subway.

"We have to find a wheel of some kind to open the door." Franky said, which we started to look around.

_"Kiddo!"_ Lucci contacted. _"So you're alive and well, eh?"_

"Don't call me Kiddo." I said.

"Well, I see you got back with your pals."

"They're my nakama."

_"I see… kill them, if you may."_

I didn't feel anything as Usopp found a wheel.

_"I said, kill your nakama if you may."_

I couldn't help but smile. "Up yours, Lucci." I said, earning a few laughs.

_"So the old doctor got into that melon of yours."_ He chuckled, which wasn't a great sign as Franky turned the wheel, slowly opening the door. _"Well… there's nothing for me to do about that…"_

The door opened all the way.

_"But you're not out of my hands, Luffy. Code Black."_

That's when I felt, for a moment, my heart stopping and everything felt like it's going to explode before getting back to normal, which I saw Zoro holding me and Chopper checking me.

_"You want to know? That's me telling your brain to stop your heart. It's a stubborn muscle, but it won't be for long."_ Then he disconnected.

"Bastard!" Usopp said. "How much more suffering can you take?"

I got up, feeling okay. "As long as I have you guys, I have no problem with this."

"You may not, but the rest of us do." Nami said.

"Yeah, this kind of thing can kill you." Usopp agreed.

"I don't see why that's so shocking." I said.

"He can tell your brain over and over to stop your heart until it gives out!" Chopper said.

"Especially since he has control of Raftel." Vivi said.

"He may have the whole damn city, but he doesn't have allies to rely on when things really get bad." Zoro said.

"I have to agree with Marimo here." Sanji said.

"What you call me, Dartbrow?"

"Oi! Oi!" Franky said. "I agree on both accounts, but the big thing is to get the cure for you, Luffy-Bro, then we'll worry about this asshole."

I nodded. "Everything will be okay."

"We know." Everyone said as they looked at me with determined, confident smiles on their faces before Zoro trapped my head in an arm lock.

"But you're a magnet for trouble." He said.

"Not my fault that I'm naturally curious."

"And this is the man who will save us." Sanji said.

"How about you try it." I said.

"Nah, I like to keep my death wish settle."

I stuck my tongue out as we started to head out of the warehouse place.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro' POV_

That was unexpected and embarrassing when I saw the group looking at us in such a position. Well, except Chopper, he looked like there wasn't wrong with it. But damn it! Did they have to come in 'that' moment of all moments?

Well, I got over it as we started to headed out of the warehouse area and get out to the biggest part of the city within the city.

But then that bastard, Lucci, just had to pull yet another card to make things worse for Luffy. But, like the other times, he seemed to bounce back, but this isn't something that he can dust off. But as long as we're here, we have his back when the effects start to do something with him.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

It was so priceless to see this. But it was worth more just to see that guy's face when he noticed that we were there. Who would've thought that this oaf would be a romantic? And the position was just too suggestive to be just a normal talk.

But we headed out and we pretty much ignored Lucci until he said something that made Luffy go into some attack. It was so scary that it wasn't funny, but that idiot said that he was just fine. Yeah right!

Oh well, as long as we're here, he can't really do something too stupid… I hope.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

I really don't know what to make of the position that those two were in, but I don't think it's something to worry about.

On our way out to the biggest and worst city in all Raftel, I did start to worry about Luffy. That attack was way too scary for him to simply brush off the way he did. But this is Luffy… But that doesn't mean he can handle this on his own.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

That pervert… Does he not know the fine line of comfort and being comfortable? But it was so damn funny that I really wanted to laugh.

But of course we still have that bastard to work with. Damn… the things he made Luffy do and still doing to him. I can't believe he can still shrug it off after that though. I'm going to guess it's because it's just the first one, it will get worse from here if it happens.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

I thought it was really sweet that Bushido-san was able to make Luffy happy, even if the position was a bit suggestive, but then it could've been worse.

However Lucci is still hurting Luffy in a way, but with all of us with him, I don't even think Lucci even has a chance to hurt Luffy the way he did.

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

I don't get why the green haired guy looked so scary when he saw us, but Luffy seemed really happy than when I checked on him the last time. Really happy.

Then Lucci has to make Luffy's health worse by doing that attack thing. I swear! Luffy doesn't even think of the consequences that kind of attack can do to his body.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

My, my… it seems I'm not the only one who found a long lost love. It's really quite sweet to see something like this more often. So Swordsman-san shouldn't be so embarrassed.

Of course, Luffy isn't out of Lucci's control as he experienced the worse of the trump cards that was played. But if he could handle this far, then he's able to make it through a few more hurdles.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Way to go! Green-haired-Bro! Show your sensitive side of the crucial matter!

Oi! It wasn't cool what that bastard did! I knew the ass was bad news, but to do that to a guy like Luffy-Bro!? He's so eating my metal cannons!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Yohohoho! What an embarrassing moment to walk into! But it was so moving at the same time!

Oh! Lucci has to be such a cruel person to do that to Luffy! But he made it through, but it makes my heart ache to see him like that… Although I don't have a heart beating anymore…

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

Too… Many… POV's!

Luffy: I like them. They're short though…

Trust me Luffy… If I did the way I was doing it the first few chapters, then this will be impossible to finish.

Luffy: No it won't, it will just take you two years to finish.

Luffy!

Luffy: (laughs) Joking, joking!

(vein) I hope you guys liked this. I'm going to take a break with this fic to work on one gift fic and some other fics that have yet been updated for some time. Thank you for your patience and see you next chapter.

Luffy: See ya!


	39. The City Within a City

Okay... Most of you know that I haven't updated all of my fics lately... Well! The reason for that is that I have things I have to do for college! And we all know how school/work takes up most of our 'free time'. That and I've been lacking on ideas lately, which is not good! (sigh) But I have got this one finished! Then I got one gift fic to finish for some one, and start one gift fic for a new reviewer and it's going to be a threesome starring Luffy (as the submissive), Zoro, and Sanji! I've never done a threesome before... so... I hope I don't mess this one up! But anyway it's review reply time! Now where's...

Luffy: You're back! (glomps)

(falls) Hey Luffy...

Luffy: Are you almost done with this?

We're finishing it.

Luffy: Really?

I have to make room for the gift reviews.

Luffy: Oh! Okay! (grabs the first one) From Tori-san!

I know...

Luffy: (grabs another) From Dream-san!

I hope these last chapters don't disappoint. If they do... I'm sorry...

Luffy: (grabs six) From Mimi-chan!

33) I know right, and you're just going to have to wait for that response when I get to that. 34) I know... it was so epic in the game and even more now that I made my twisted twist on it. 35) I know how you feel. It's wrong and inhumane at so many levels. 36) (nods in agreement) Yep. 37) Straight up! 38) Don't we all...

Luffy: (grabs last one) From frozenvenus...

I know EXACTLY how you feel! So don't feel bad.

Luffy: Can we start now? I'm hungry.

When are you not?

Luffy: When I'm fighting.

(palmface) Enjoy everyone. And I'm sorry if these last few chapters don't meet up to what you're used to reading... It just shows how much I'm lacking right now...

* * *

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 39: The City Within a City

When we walked into a pretty much an abandoned city district, we didn't get far until a Kira, who looked dead, jumped up and was shot down by Usopp.

"Bullseye." Sanji said.

"Thanks Sanji." Usopp said, looking a bit flustered.

Robin used her abilities to check on the other corpses, which one wasn't, and she snapped it's neck. "They're getting the idea of playing dead."

"Like that's gonna help." Zoro said.

"Let's see…" Nami said as she took out a map.

"A map?"

"Dr. K loaned it to me so we could find the cure in these two places."

"Why two?"

"Said something about keeping the cure safe."

"Okay… so… where should we go?"

She looked at the map and pointed to a spot. "We have to go through Café Central…"

"Where are we heading?" I asked, which I was kicked in the head.

"Let her finish, Luffy!" Sanji said.

"We would end up in Louge Apartments."

"Louge Apartments!" Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Vivi said in panicked union.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's one of the two places where it's a definite no return zone!" Usopp said.

"People who go into that area, never come out!" Chopper said.

"The place reeks of Kiras work in the rooms and so much more!" Vivi said.

"Like a stupid place is going to stop us." Zoro said, which I was just thinking.

"You can't be serious!" Brook said.

"You want Luffy to live, right?" Sanji said to the panicked four.

"Yeah…" The four said together.

"Then man up a bit, we made it this far haven't we?"

"Not like we have a choice." Robin said with a smile.

"So… can we go now?" I asked.

"What's your hurry?" Usopp asked.

"He's right." Nami said. "We have to get to these two places before something bad happens."

"Fine…" Usopp said.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

We went out of the underground warehouse, and I remember this place when it was in it's prime, but it still crap either way. And seriously! As if those Kiras had a chance with us to begin with us.

Yeah, some of us are normal human beings that didn't drink the Liquified Demons, but that doesn't mean that our skills became rusty.

But it looks like my swordsman's skills will have to be held as a last resort until further notice. And that's fine, because this idiot friend of mine may try to do something reckless and I may end up saving his ass.

And what's their deal with the apartments? I haven't heard that kind of shit, and, hell, we're more than enough to take down every last Kira in this city.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

Okay, I know these two places are known death traps, but then we're an army of strong misfits. We got a few muscles to handle the tougher ones, some speedy ones to distract, and a few who are good with tactics. So why worry when we got a good mix of people? Plus a reindeer and a skeleton.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

I really don't want to go to that place, either one for that matter, but it looks like we don't have a choice like Robin said. After all, it's for Luffy, and we have to get that cure for him so that he doesn't get hurt anymore... or die on us.

Damn... we really rely on him a bit much.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

I really wanted to come to this city for sometime, and now that I'm here I couldn't wait to see what kind of place this used to be.

But of course some of us are a bit worried about that stupid rumor, that in my opinon we shouldn't even be worrying. Just the three of us in this group can easily take them out.

Luffy is strong and all, but with what he has I don't even think even he could handle such stress.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

I've heard so much about this place, and I'm scared to go to either of those places in this part of the city district in this huge city... if that makes sense at all.

But when I looked at everyone, I remembered that almost half of us, maybe more, are not considered 'normal' human beings.

And this is to make sure Luffy is okay for good, so in a way I gained some confidence from that.

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

I heard so many horrible things from those places in this district, but this is for Luffy. And since I'm a doctor, I have to make sure my patients get better.

And we got a huge group to handle a lot of things, so... I guess we have nothing to worry about it as long as we take them out before they get us.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

This is getting quite exciting. The city itself may have been a ruin of what it once was, but it still impressive on how a great city can become like this in such a few short years.

And Luffy is still very adventurous in his condition, so it will be a very interesting trip around this city.

And I can easily handle these Kiras without trouble.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Damn it... I may not like this city, but come on! My family and I worked damn hard to make it livable, and look at it! A damn warzone is more like it!

This is an architect's worst nightmare! Of course, most of them died before seeing it wasting away, but this!?

But then again, I'm not going to be stick around here anymore once we handle this Lucci guy.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

I can't believe we're going to go through this! Oh! But wait! Luffy's cure is in these places.

But what if we died? Oh! But I'm already dead. And this group is very strong with only a few people to handle it.

So, it will work out either way!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We wandered around until we saw a trolley-like station, fought some Kiras before quickly hearing Lucci's order and I felt the attack again.

"Luffy!" Everyone called as Franky caught me.

"Turn the damn radio off!" Zoro said.

_"Don't bother!"_ Lucci said. _"After I said that the first time, it triggers a kind of time limit. I just want to say it again."_

"You bastard!" Nami said, but he was already disconnected.

Chopper took another look at me and looked worried.

"I'll be okay, Chopper…" I said. "We're almost to those apartments, right?" I looked at Nami.

"Right…" She said as we started moving.

My chest did hurt a little, but I'm still alive. I know they're worried about me, but I will make it through with this.

"Luffy…"

I looked up to see Zoro. "Yeah?"

"Until you're fully cured, don't try to fight. All of us together are enough to take a damn army of Kiras." He said seriously before his face softened. "Is that okay with you, Sencho?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll hold back for now until I'm completely free from this."

"While you're doing that, how about you start making out as well." Nami said.

"We weren't making out!" Zoro called out.

I found out that he's kinda funny when he's not really angry at someone.

"Then why were you so close?" Nami said, a hint of teasing there.

"Because he didn't want to shout and disturb anyone who's sleeping. That and I was heading down the wrong path in my thinking."

"Luffy. Zip." She said, her fun dampened.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

If I ever see Lucci, I'm going to skin him alive! But if that thing is activated, it means bad news to Luffy. So I told him to not fight until he's better, and its a good thing that he agreed.

But damn that woman! Why did she have to mention about that!? Of course Luffy killed her fun and spared me. He may be an idiot, but he is very truthful.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

I honestly can't wait for Lucci to have a taste of my lightening tempo!

But when I looked back to see Zoro talking to Luffy, I remembered what happened earlier and I wanted to see that guy's face. It was good, until Luffy killed it.

But that muscle head is right on one thing, Luffy can't fight until he is cured from this thing. I just hope it's the last thing he has to deal with.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Damn it! If I had known that it was activated from the start... well we would still be on our way there anyway.

But how can that idiot say that he's okay when he's clearly on a tight rope?

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

I know one thing, and that Lucci is going to have the whole damn course of my kicks when I see him.

But what gives that Green Bastard the right to be that way to him? Sure the advice is good for now, but what is up with that look?

Wait... does he have it in for Luffy? Come to think of it, he was way too close to Luffy back in the warehouse...

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

I wish that Lucci would leave Luffy alone already!

I understand that Luffy was some thing to him back in the past, but now this is just cruel!

Just what is Lucci so afraid of?

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

After another attack, I checked his heart and everything, but it seems like his heart is just barely holding out on its own from the attack.

I know he says he's okay, and I know he just feels a bit of a chest pain, but it just shows that it's getting stronger if it hurts.

I heard Zoro told him not to fight until he's better, and that's great advice. Less stress on the heart and some time to recover before the next one comes.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

Lucci will be walking like a crab when I'm done with him.

Although... Swordsman-san seems to take great care of Sencho-san.

I wonder how those two would end up after this is over with.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Shit! That one looked like it really hurt! The first one had to as well, but that was unexpected.

Well, this is unexpected as well, but damn! It looked like he was shot or something!

Well! If I don't know anything better, I'm going to teach that Lucci a thing or two about the suffering that all of us, plus Luffy-Bro, have to deal with for so long!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh my! That one just had to be worse than the first!

Lucci... When we do meet, you will have the honor of listening to my latest piece...

Swift Kill.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We got to the apartments and I found Bon Clay's apartment, which looked as if it was occupied, music was even coming out.

"Clay-san's apartment?" Brook said.

"Let's check it out!"

"Hold on!" Nami said as she grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "How do we know there isn't a Kira there?"

"Then do what you've been doing." I simply said as I went on through the door.

Wow… these are good apartments. It's like a mansion shrinked to a single family size.

"Nice digs…" Sanji said.

"Clay-san!" I called, which I was whacked in the back of the ehad by three hands and a foot. "Itte…"

"BAKA" Nami, Usopp, Vivi, and Sanji said.

"Oh? I thought I heard Ebony!"

We all looked up and saw him, and he didn't look like he was in good shape.

"Clay-san?" Brook said.

"Ah! I see you brought Brook with you… As well as Jade and many other new faces."

"Clay-san…" I went up to him. "What happened?"

"Oh… when Dragon died and Lucci took over, my beautiful Du Truxopolis was suddenly mauled by Kiras and destroyed everything! Even the Masterpiece!" He was crying as he's pretty much on borderline hysterics.

"It's okay Clay-san…" I said as I was closing in on him, planning on saving him before he does completely out of his rocker. "You can make an even better masterpiece. And I'll be glad to help in any way I can." I was right in front of him as I lightly grabbed his arm.

"Ebony-chan…" He said. "You're a kind person… Oh! How horrible is it to be here with all this madness and not a friendly hand to hold!"

"It's not all bad…" I said as I laughed a bit. "You just have to take the chance to expose yourself from what you're comfortable with. If I wasn't curious, I wouldn't be here and see the good and the bad of this place. And I wouldn't have met the last few good people of this hell."

"Ebony-chan?"

I giggled and hugged him. "It's Luffy!" A quick warm feeling and he's 'saved'.

"Nanda? What did you do to me?"

"I saved you."

"Huh? Saved me?"

"Can we please move on already?" Zoro said, and he looks pissed… I wonder why.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

We got to the apartments, finally. But now we have to figure out which one the cure could be.

But then we met up with that Swan guy and Luffy saved him.

I really don't like the way he was all happy and huggy with that guy, but I don't know why...

We have to find the cure and get Lucci's ass handed to him! We don't have time to just stand and have a nice reunion!

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

Seriously... Does Luffy have any concept of the situation he's in?

He could die and he wants to go to someone's place that's obviously occupied.

Of course he saved him and all that, and Zoro's right, we have to keep going.

But my female senses tell me that Zoro is more pissed at the strange guy than he is with impatience. And I know why...

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Okay... This guy is weird.

But if Luffy trusts him and he's one of us, then hell! I'll be okay with him coming along with us.

It's also a plus that Brook knows him as well. So I guess he isn't all that bad.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

I may know that Marimo has it in for Luffy, but I'm kinda glad that he isn't like this guy.

I don't have any problems with him personally, I just don't like the way he acts.

But since he's tagging along, I may as well set it aside. May be he can help us out a bit.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

Well, I must say that this man is definately interesting.

And if Luffy saved him, he must not be such a bad guy.

Maybe a little off, but then who isn't a bit off?

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

He smells kinda funny for a male, but I guess he was going for that.

And since Luffy seems happy to see him and saved him, maybe he is one of the good guys.

And he looks like he can fight as well, so that's good too.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

Well, I may not know much about this man, but if Sencho-san trusts him enough to save him, then I don't mind him tagging along with us.

Things are still so interesting when Luffy wants to explore.

And what's this? Swordsman-san is jealous? How interesting.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Okay... I'll give him good points for wearing that kind of thing.

As long as he doesn't try to hit on Robin and doesn't try to hurt us, he's good in my books.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

I'm glad to see that he's okay, even better now that he's saved.

It would not be good if he was against us.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

"Yosh! Let's check the rooms!"

"Aye!"

"No undie hunting!" Nami added.

"Ehh?" Sanji and Brook said as I just laughed.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	40. Cured!

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 40: Cured!

We walked around before I saw a name plate over a normal elevator saying 'R. Lucci.'

"The bastard has his own suite?" Sanji said.

"Yeah…" Zoro said.

"He was regarded as a political rival of Crocodile when Dragon stepped down." Robin filled in as we went up, only for me to get that sudden, painful moment.

"Damn…" I said as Zoro lifted me and I was on his back. "I can walk!"

"Not taking any chances!" He said as everyone went up to a level, checked the rooms, only for the 'attack' to come back.

_"Roronoa Zoro…"_ Lucci said through the radio. _"How much longer are you going to witness this suffering?"_

"Until Luffy beats your ass and hope he kills you. Because I will make sure you want to be in hell."

_"Heh… Good luck."_

I had another attack and held Zoro tightly.

"Oi! I think I found the code to get to Lucci's suite!" Bon Clay said when he saw me. "Luffy-chan? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain." Robin said as we headed down to the elevator, put in the code, and some of us went up.

Zoro, Robin, Bon Clay, and I went up to the top, where the apartment suite is a few feet.

Robin crossed her arms before the sound of spines being snapped in half were heard.

"Scary…" Bon Clay said as he took a couple steps away from Robin, who just giggled.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

Yeah, that bastard has the 'easy' life once people think he's this great guy. But when Luffy got another attack, I wasn't going to let it get any worse by letting him stand or walk.

If anything, I'm going to make sure I'm right there when things get from bad to worse.

And that question Lucci asked, it was completely stupid in my opinon.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

Damn! We have to find that cure!

That looked like it hurt more than the last two.

Even I can't think of anything when Zoro placed him on his back.

For all I know, that's our best bet to making sure it doen't get worse.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Okay, that looked like it hurt big time.

And I think I saw him wince again when he was on Zoro's back.

Shit... is the timing on that thing increased or something?

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

Okay, there's no way I'm goint to bash Marimo for this.

Luffy has to stay off on his feet for a while, and as far as I know that bastard is pretty damn strong on his own.

So we can handle things on our own for a good while.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

Oh Luffy...

We have to find that thing before it gets any worse!

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

This is bad! If the timing really did increase, then his heart and brain could take so much before it stops all together.

It's a good idea for Luffy to not be on his feet for sometime until this problem gets resolved.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I don't think Sencho-san can handle any more in the next few minutes.

It's a good thing that Clay-san has found the code for Lucci's fancy suite.

For all I know, it could be there.

_Roibn's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Okay, that was definately worse than the last two. Nearly fell to the ground with that one.

Damn it! Where the hell is this damn cure being hidden?

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh Luffy-san...

I do hope that the cure can be found soon!

I don't think I could handle another death of a fellow comrade.

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

We went into the suite, which was really huge.

"It has to be here…" Robin said.

"The cure?" Zoro asked.

"Yes."

There was two doors when we went up.

"You and Luffy take that one, Clay-san and I will take this one."

"Okay." Zoro said as we went our separate ways as we headed left.

I was still on Zoro's back and I really did want to walk. I only have to inhale deeply to catch the faint scent of mint on his neck, which is mixed with sweat, blood, and I think rust. It was strangely good.

"Luffy, you see that bottle over there?"

I snapped out of thinking about the scent and saw a flask of some kind, behind some trap wires. "Is that it?"

"Don't know." He said as I just stretched my arm, grabbed the flask, and brought it back. "Vile 2070."

"That's it." Robin said as she and Clay-san went in.

"So, I just drink it?"

She nodded.

"Okay." I opened the flask and gulped it down. It tasted like dog shit that's been out of the sun too long.

"Luffy?"

I heard Zoro, but his voice sounded distorted, as well as everything else before everything went back to normal. "That was weird…" I said as I suddenly felt a little weak.

"We still have to find the other one." Robin informed.

"Aye…" I said as my body was acting weird. "Can I stay on your back a little longer?"

"Not planning to let you go in the first place." He said, which was good to hear as we headed back down and saw everyone.

"Did you find it?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, now we have to find the last one." Robin said.

"What's wrong with Luffy." Chopper asked.

"Just some side effects."

"I feel sick."

"Just don't throw up on me, okay?"

"I'll try…" I groaned.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

Once we got in, Robin said that it has to be here. And I have to agree with here.

A place like this, there has to be something valuable around.

I went up to the door and, wouldn't you know it, I just saw a room with some trap wires.

I let him know and he got it easily.

Then Robin came in, thus giving Luffy the okay to drink it. Afterwards he looked like crap. Now there's no real good reason for me to let him go now.

Of course he asked to stay on, so that's good to know that he recognizes that he can't move around just yet.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

When they came back, Luffy looked like crap.

But we just found only one of the two cures that he needs to get through this.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Okay! He doesn't look any better at all!

I kinda hoped that the one of the two cures could work, but apparently no!

Great... we have to get to that other place.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

He definatly looks worse for wear.

But that just means that the first one is working... I think.

Oh well! We'll see how the second will work.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

He doesn't look any better, but we only found one of the two cures we're suppose to find.

Hang in there, Luffy!

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

The side effects of the first cure must be numbing the attack effects. He shouldn't have those attacks, but he still needs the second cure to be fully stablized.

At least that's what Doctrine told me before we left.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I was right, and now he looks worse than before.

But I bet we won't worry about attacks now.

But I have a strange feeling that the other place where the second cure is located will also be related to Lucci.

But that's just me.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Well, Luffy-Bro looks like crap. But at least it looks like the attacks aren't going to be the problem from this point.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Poor Luffy-san!

Even with the first cure he still looks like he's suffering!

Don't worry! We'll find the other one easy! Or my name isn't Dead Bones Brook!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

Where to now?" Usopp asked.

Nami opened the map and pointed to the next area. "We have to go to Louge Square."

"That place!?" Usopp said. "It's just as worse as this place!"

My sight was weirding me out as it seemd to go black and white, then muted, and then blurry. I had to close my eyes and burry my face at the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Man up Usopp! We're doing this for Luffy!" Nami said as my hearing was starting to go in and out.

Next thing I knew, we started to move.

"You should rest a bit, Luffy." Zoro said softly, which sounded really nice.

"Okay…" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and took deep breaths, taking in his scent.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

We entered the Louge Square entrance, and of course the place was the pits, but its average living than the other place.

Yeah, there's class ranking in this place.

Well, after seeing some lynching poles and beating up a lot of Kiras, we made it to the Gol Apartments. The apartment rooms have a lot of bunk beds and found a clinic, where there was an impaled corpse on the table.

"He must've pissed off an Aniki." Vivi said.

"Yeah… He slapped Rika." I said as I could feel eyes on me, while I walked in more of the clinic.

"Damn man…" The Curly Brow Pervert said when I saw a similar bottle on a table.

"Luffy. Wake up."

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

After walking and finally getting here I admit I didn't like this place at all even when I was growing up.

But when we found a clinic, which kinda made since if we're looking for a cure, only to see a dead body with something through him.

Then he admitted that he was the one that did that. Now I don't know if I want to piss him off if he can do that on a whim.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

I don't like this place. I don't like this place. I fucking don't like this place man!

Forget the nicer apartments, this is the hell right here!

And thanks for letting us know that, Zoro, now we know that you can really give a death sentence!

I'm glad he's on our side.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

Never been here before. Of course I've never been to this district in my life.

But shit... does the poor really have to have such a place to live?

Stupid question, I know.

And damn. He was definately an Aniki to the core, that bastard.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

This place is just radiating death here.

Why do things have to be so much worst?

And I'm glad that Luffy and Zoro are friends, otherwise if Zoro became a Kuroi no Bachiatori, we would've all been dead.

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

I don't like this place. I can see why there was such horrible rumors for this place.

But I'm glad everyone is here, it should make things a little less scary.

Plus, what that doctor or scientist did that made Zoro kill him was definately not what he should do.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

I've heard of this place, but now I could barely make out what the structure was like before it became this bad.

But then again, there are somethings that should be left alone.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

Damn... I designed this place myself! And look at it.

Shit... I'm glad we're getting out of here soon.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Yohohoho! Oh my Zoro-san! You are so violent back in the day!

But you did it because that man lifted his hand against your charge, so it's all good!

_Brook's POV: End_

***

_Luffy's POV_

I felt myself being shaken awake and I groaned before I heard my name. "Uh…" I managed to let out as I smelled something awful.

"You got to drink it Luffy…"

I heard Chopper say… barely.

I know the side effects from the first are getting worse, so I opened my mouth and taste the disgusting liquid as it went down my throat.

For awhile I felt really weird to the point of being nauseated before it settled and I felt normal.

"How do you feel Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"I feel a lot better." I said. "You could put me down now." And I was back on my feet. It felt really great to be in control in my own mind once again. "Okay…" I put Boshi on my head. "Let's get out of here."

"Aye!" Everyone said as we headed out.

"Oi, Luffy."

I looked to see Zoro as he patted my shoulder.

"Good to see you like this."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

He looks a lot better, and that's a good sight to see.

He back to his old self, but this time he's not under any mind control or anything like that.

This is purely Luffy.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

That did the trick, and it looks like everyone is finally at ease.

But we still have that one thing we have to do.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Finally! He looks like the guy when I first met him.

That's good, I was getting worried for a while.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

Well, now that the idiot is okay, we can focus on getting the bastard who thinks he runs the place.

This will be a good stress reliever.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

I'm so relieved that Luffy's okay.

It's so good to see him back to his cheerful and confident self.

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

Amazing! The cure only took a few short seconds and he's back on his feet!

Not only that, but he's able to still move and be himself afterward without too much rest.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

Well, well, it seems Sencho-san can finally be more like himself now.

And it looks like Swordsman-san is happy for that too.

It's really quite sweet if you look at it that way.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

SUPA! He's finally better!

And that's good news! I was getting worried that he was going to look miserable the rest of the way.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

I'm so relieved to see Luffy-san better!

It makes me want to compose a song!

Yohohoho!

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	41. Going Ahead

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 41: Going Ahead

We found a metro station, meaning where another strange elevator is. When we got close to it, an episode of a moment appeared as ghosts appeared.

_"You think Crocodile will better than Dragon? If anything he's worse! Lucci is the guy to do it!"_

"A rally." Franky said as the ghosts disappeared.

"I remember that." Usopp said. "I used to live here."

"Me too…" Nami said. "The poor district…"

"Shall we go see Lucci then?" Robin said.

"Lucci's mine." I said.

"Luffy?" Nami said.

"I have to face him alone… It's time for me to do some payback."

"But Luffy, you know what he can do, now that you're no longer under his control?"

"He's just another nut case in my opinion." I said.

"Luffy-chan! I agree with your nakama!" Bon Clay said. "I know Lucci better than you do, and believe me he knows how to kill! He used to be an assassin!"

"Good to know." I said easily.

"Can someone please reason with him!?" Nami said.

"You're doing this on your own?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah."

He looked at me for a moment before untying the black cloth from his arm and held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

I did and he tied the black cloth around my wrist.

"You better give this back alive. You crazy baka monkey."

I smiled as I went down.

"Zoro!"

I heard Nami scream as I went into the normal elevator down.

_"You son of a motherless bitch! You got yourself cured!?"_ Lucci yelled.

"I thank 'my' nakama to get me this far."

_"Fine… Meet me in Reverse Current Point and we'll settle this."_

"My plan exactly." I said as I got out of the elevator and headed to the water one, found my next destination, and pulled the lever. "You're dead." I said as I felt the thing going down.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

I knew Luffy can handle Lucci now. He's no longer in Lucci's control, so, why should I worry?

After I let him go on ahead, that bitch gave me hell.

"Zoro! Why did you let him go!? Don't you care about him!?"

"I do. That's why I'm letting him do this."

"But he can get hurt!" Vivi said. "He's just cured!"

"He can handle it."

"But Zoro!" The witch said.

"Nami-san..." Curly Brow said. "I know how you feel, but now that Luffy is no longer under Lucci's controlling influence, he's able to fight without holding back."

"But this is Lucci we're talking about..." Vivi said. "Even Bon Clay-san said that he used to be an assassin."

"He can handle it." I said. "That idiot won't die on any of us. Right now, he's using the only quick way to get to that bastard. Franky, need to know what the original plans are so that Nami can enroute us another way."

"Aye!"

"Who died an made you leader?" Curly Brow said.

"Got any other bright ideas?" I asked. "It's true that Luffy is facing Lucci, which means the fight between them will be tough. We would have to be there for Luffy when things get too much for him."

"They're too much for him now." That witch pointed out.

"He can handle whatever shit Lucci throws at him, but it's only just in case."

"Fine..." She said as she looked at Franky. "Where to Franky?"

"Lucky for you guys, I happen to live here for a bit before shit got bad."

And we started to follow Franky to the new district.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

I can't believe this!

Luffy just got better and he's on his way to Lucci who may have some kind of horrible plan up his sleeves!

And Zoro! That idiot is supporting the bigger idiot! I don't know who's the moron here anymore!

But we have to find another way, and hopefully stop Luffy before he gets himself killed!

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

I know the guy is crazy and strong enough to get through the city alive and well. But against a guy that actually has experience in killing people in cold blood?

There are somethings I don't understand, and that's how much Zoro puts his trust on him.

But then we have to find another way to get to him, in case Lucci does beat the living crap out of him.

Either way, it's not good.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

I understand what the bastard is getting at, and that annoys the hell out of me.

First of all, I hate this guy to the point I loathe myself for agreeing with him. Second, I just don't like the fact that there's something between those two! Seriously! They act like they're married, trusting the other not to cheat on them!

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

I still think it was a bad idea to let Luffy go off on his own.

But Zoro seems to trust him to do it, and that he will hold out until we get there, if he needs our help.

Well of course he needs our help! That's why we're here!

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

His heart should be okay now, but running into a fight just after he's cured is way too risky!

He needs to rest a bit before going head first to a fight.

But what does he do? He runs off and Zoro looks so intimitating to pass to stop him.

I hope he does make it through though.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

My, my, it seems those two have quite a bond if they use such few words to support one another.

However, I believe that it was far too risky to run into a fight with Lucci so soon.

But I wonder just how he will fair though? He seems to stubborn to be beaten.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

I knew that I was going to be in a strange group, but this is insane!

Luffy-Bro just got better and he's going to get himself killed!

But it looks like Zoro-Bro believes that he won't lose to that bastard that easily.

In a way I believe him, but at the same time I'm worried about him.

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Oh my! Luffy is going by himself!?

Is that really such a good idea?

It must be, because Roronoa-san seems to believe in him.

But do we really have to go the long way around?

I'm so tired of all this walking and running around... although I don't have muscles that could make me tired.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	42. The Final Fight

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 42: The Final Fight

When the elevator was going up, I heard laughter before seeing a figure outside before throwing something on the ground, which burst into flames. I waited the flames out before I ran up and had to wait again for the flames to die out. When I finally felt like I got that son of a bitch, he knocks over a pillar of some kind, ran through the door and it was locked completely.

"Damn it!" I said as I pounded the door with all of my rubbery attacks, but it wouldn't budge.

_"Oi! Brat!"_

I looked down at the radio.

_"There's a way for you to go through that door."_

"How?"

_"You have to get one of the little Ex-Bachiatoris to get through."_

"Okay."

_"But you need to get a certain pheromone so that these little brats know where you are. They're sensitive sense of smell is still there, but it will go away after awhile."_

"Right, so where do I find the stuff?"

_"That's for you to find out."_

"Great. Okay, I'll find it." With that connection down, I set out to find the stuff.

***

Along the way Lucci has been constantly talking, mostly threatening me about why I'm being a saint, there's nothing to save, and so on and so forth. I just ignore it as I found the stuff, went to a vent and placed the smelly stuff at the entrance and wait.

For what seems like an eternity, I finally saw Rika come out.

"Luffy-Aniki!"

"Hey Rika!" I said as I helped her down. "So you're going to help me?"

"Yep!"

"You know where to go?"

"I'm not like Zoro-Aniki! I really know my left from my right."

I laughed as I followed her to this museum-like area.

I had to fight a lot of Kiras as she collected Gensen from the corpses. Then we finally went up into a room that I was sure Lucci disappeared to as she went up into a vent, but she held out that needle gun thing.

"You may need it." She said as I grabbed it.

"Thanks Rika." I said as she managed to hug me.

"Don't die, okay."

"Not planning on it."

"You'd better." With that she left and I looked up to see a fancy, normal looking elevator and went in and readied myself for the fight with the man I blindedly trusted through control.

***

When I got up, there he was, strapped to a machine with Gensen going through.

"I remember like it was yesterday…" Lucci started to say. "You were my meal ticket… So when you went top side, I didn't think it was a waste. I thought it was brilliant! Although I did have to send out spies to track your every move to the point of your assigned flight of fate."

I knew what I had to do. I marched up and struck the needle in his chest and suck out the Gensen until he got out.

"You think you can beat me!?" He said as he transformed into some kind of large cat man.

I got up and started throwing punches, kicks, and tried to dodge his attacks.

He was faster and stronger, but he has to go back to the machine from more Gensen, which I would try to suck more out with the needle gun.

We did this process with aids from the flying guns and some Kiras that came in. Overall it was crazy as I got a lot of hits in from Lucci, which actually did hurt like hell. But as I got the last of the Gensen out after four tries, he resembled more like burnt toast as a tail wrapped around my waist as he had two fists close to my chest.

"You little bastard." He said as I felt pressure go through my tired, beaten, and overly spent of its limit body, and I was completely stunned before being thrown across the way and landed on the ground, unable to move and only watch as he stumbled out. "I let you live on the surface! I let you save those useless Bachiatoris! And I gave you a chance to give up and join me! But you're just a fool-hardy bastard who thinks he's a damn hero! Who would want you!? Huh?! Who would want you!?"

"We do."

I heard Zoro's voice as Lucci turned.

"Now!" Zoro shouted as lightening, hands, explosions, and some kicks and blood spatter was seen and heard before my world went black.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

It took us forever to find the damn place, but when we heard commotion coming from somewhere, we followed that sound alone, only to find the place where the fight, just in time to see Luffy be thrown across the room.

While the bastard started talking crap again, all of us were ready to take him out for good.

Luffy did a good job weakening him, now its our turn to take him out... for good.

The look on his face... that's the face of the tormentor who's about to learn what his own medicine is like, if not worse.

Once we were threw with him, I went up to Luffy, got Chopper to check him over, and carried him out of the place.

"Better get ready to get out of here." I said. "Once Franky is done with our escape, we're never coming back to this city ever again."

"Aye." Everyone agreed as we headed out of the place.

_Zoro's POV: End_

***

_Nami's POV_

If it wasn't for me, we would've gone in circles with that moron leading us.

But when we found the place where the fight was going on, oh you know I'm going to have my piece of mind heard... through my Climatac!

When that bastard was done and out, Zoro acted like the leader again, but this time we agreed on it.

I'm just glad we got to Luffy in time.

_Nami's POV: End_

***

_Usopp's POV_

Now that I got a good look at Lucci, he didn't seem so tough.

Luffy did a number on him that's for sure.

And now since he had a taste of my explosive pellets, it was all over.

We were finally free from any crazy people. We were going to be free from this place.

_Usopp's POV: End_

***

_Sanji's POV_

Well, Lucci looks worse for wear, but that just makes it all worth while to have him have a taste of my kicks.

He should be satisfied now.

And the bastard is acting like a leader again, but what the hell, I'm tired and ready to get the hell out of here.

_Sanji's POV: End_

***

_Vivi's POV_

We did made it in time to help Luffy!

And I was so relieved when Chopper said that he was going to be okay as soon as we got Lucci out.

It just didn't seem worthwhile if Luffy just didn't come with us to see the surface once more.

_Vivi's POV: End_

***

_Chopper's POV_

Lucci's condition was pretty critical, and what all of did was overkill, but the bastard deserved it.

And Luffy's condition was pretty light compared to what he went through. Just needs a good rest and he'll be back to his old self in no time at all.

_Chopper's POV: End_

***

_Robin's POV_

Lucci didn't stand a chance with all of us going all out on him at once, and none of us regretted it.

And it was very good news to hear that Luffy will be well went we get to the surface.

I saw the Quito with the Gensen in it. It didn't seem like anyone noticed it, so I kicked it away and it fell into some hole.

It was no longer important to us anymore.

_Robin's POV: End_

***

_Franky's POV_

About time the bastard died.

Now we can get to the surface and the first thing I want to do is get a place and marry Robin.

I've been putting that off long enough, damn it!

_Franky's POV: End_

***

_Brook's POV_

Yohohoho! This calls for a song!

But first we have to be offically out of the city and to the surface.

So I'll just compose until then!

This truly a joyous moment for all of us!

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback


	43. The Aftermath of It All

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out_

_I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_*Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow) *_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

_**_

_((Bridge))  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_..._ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 43: The Aftermath of It All

_Normal POV_

The Atlantic Ocean seemed peaceful in the night with the lighthouse standing strong on the small island of rock. The water's surface seemed calm and undisturbed, until some bubbles surfaced before a spherical device bobbed up.

It looked too big to be a normal water elevator as it got closer to the small island. The door opened with Franky and few of his 'brothers' as they anchored the transport on the rocks.

"Ou!" He said as he posed. "That was SUPA! Success!"

"Ou!" The 'brothers' said.

"Indeed…" Robin said as Franky helped her down and looked around. "Amazing." She was followed by Nami and Vivi.

"So this is what the ocean looks from the surface." Vivi said as the wind chilled her a little.

"This must be wind…" Nami said as she kept fixing her hair.

"It's really cold out here!" Usopp said.

"That's because it's evening." Robin said. "The stars are out, but it looks like we'll see the light of dawn soon."

Zoro was the last to get out, with Luffy on his back, and looked to see what everyone was doing on the small rock island.

"How's Luffy-Bro?" Franky asked.

"Still sleeping." Zoro said as he heard the soft snores and the warm puffs of breath on his neck and collar.

"Look!" One of the children said, pointing out towards the horizon.

Everyone did look, and saw a thin line of bright light on the horizon before it burst into something brighter.

"What is that?!" Sanji said.

"The sun…" Luffy said, softly but everyone heard him as they looked at him. He smiled as he felt the warmth he missed. "The dawn of a new day… A dawn to a new life…" He looked around, as if expecting someone. "Has anyone seen my brother?"

Everyone shook their heads and he began to feel the weight of the terrible truth when a loud sound of a horn was heard.

"Now what the hell was that!?" Usopp said as he held onto Sanji's arm as the said chef placed and assuring hand over gripping ones.

"That sounds like a ship…" Luffy said when Chopper looked attentive.

"Luffy!"

"Yeah Chopper?"

"Someone is calling you?"

Luffy blinked as he looked to see what looks like a ship as the sun started to rise higher. "Does anyone have binoculars or a spy glass?"

"Here." Franky said as he threw some binoculars.

"Thanks Franky!" He said as he moved to stand on Zoro's shoulders. "Sorry Zoro."

"Just don't wiggle so much." He said

Luffy giggled as he looked through the binoculars.

"What is it Luffy-san?" Brook asked as the young man focused the binoculars.

Once Luffy had them focused, he saw one of the many things that could make this day better. "Ace…"

"You're brother?" Zoro said, keeping the other's balance in place.

"It's Ace and Smoker! They got the naval ship to look for us!"

"How did your brother get there in the first place?" Dr. K asked.

"I don't know! But he's alive! He's really alive!" He laughed and cried at the same time before shouting. "WE'RE GOING HOME!!"

"AYE!" Everyone called out.

"Oi! Luffy! I can't hold onto if you-" Zoro said when he lost balance of both the young man's and his as they fell, him on the bottom and the other on top.

Luffy continued to laugh. "Sorry Zoro!"

"Shut up and get your ass out of my face!" Zoro said as he shoved the other off of him, but the other continued to laugh as he got up and started to jump and cheer with the children as the ship was getting closer.

~Epilogue~

It has been a year since then and all of us are still keeping in contact to one another when we're going on with our lives.

I'm still a photographer and Ace is still a reporter. Sanji works for an elegant restaurant that's known to be tough on the cooks, but he's tough enough. Usopp and his father, Yasopp, help run a paint ball shop as well as being a hired hand for anyone who needs wall art in their homes. Nami, Vivi, Vivi's dad, Nojiko, and Pinwheel guy run an orchard when the owner died. Brook and Chopper, as well as Dr. K, stayed at the hospital, and last year's Halloween was a blast for everyone. Franky and Robin are married after a long delay and are doing a recovery business where Franky restore and remodels buildings and vehicles, while Robin deals with antiques and books, and are doing great. Plus they may have a kid on the way now. For everyone else, the children were adopted to very good families, adults finding out what they're good at and getting job positions in a lot of areas.

As for Zoro, he opened up a dojo in Fuusha Island and Rika is his star pupil in the children level, while Johnny and Yosaku work with the beginning adults and older children. When I'm not traveling with Ace and both of us have about a week and a half off, we come back to Fuusha Island to say hello to Shanks, who lives with his boyfriend and best friend, Mihawk and Ben. Though… I don't know who the boyfriend is and who the best friend in the three man household is. Anyway, after visiting Shanks, Ace and I go our separate ways, he goes to Smoker, when he's not out at sea and spends 'quality time' with him. As for me, I go to Zoro for my own 'quality time'.

***

Today is one of those days and I have a few days extra off to spend with him and see how well his students are.

"Luffy-Aniki!" Rika called out as she was watering the flowers.

"Hey Rika, how've you been?"

"Great! Everything is doing great! Though Zoro-Aniki-Sensei has been acting a little different."

"Different?"

She nodded. "When he heard that you were coming, he checked his bank records and went out of town for two days."

"Two days?

"It should've taken him at least three hours, but he got lost."

"Oh, makes sense. So, where can I find him?"

"He's at the meditation garden. Class ended about fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay. Say hi to your mom from me."

"Will do!" She said as she ran off to where she lived.

***

I went up the couple steps and opened the sliding door, took off my shoes, walked across the polished wood floors, and opened another sliding door to see a peaceful garden setting before closing the door behind me. "Zoro?"

"Over here, Luffy."

I looked to see him under a small waterfall as is usually shirtless. "Hey Zoro."

"Welcome back, Luffy." He said, his face in a set, relaxed expression and every ripple of muscle is set on relaxation as well.

I just love watching him as well as envy the rivulet stream of water going down from his head, through his hair, down his face or behind his ear, down to his neck and sometimes settle in the hollow curve of the collar bone before going down even further over the muscled skin of his chest and abdomen. Sometimes I licked my lips whenever I see him sitting there, staring at his chest and have the urge to lick all the water off of him. When he opens his eyes and I see those amazing green irises he possesses, I felt really thirsty.

He grinned and mentions me over.

I smiled as I did, and he grabbed me by the waist and I joined him under the waterfall.

He held me tight as we kissed, the water getting in, making a nice taste for the both of us.

When we parted for air, he undid my shirt, exposing my chest, as the cool water and his hot mouth created a sensation that was incredible that it couldn't be described.

My soaked cream shirt was taken off completely as his hot mouth covered my right nipple, as he licked and gently bit on it while his hand pinched, rubbed and grabbed. When he did switch, the cold water made the recently worked on nipple made me shiver. As he worked on the other nipple, his free hand worked on undoing my pants.

We've done it before, but being under the waterfall was definitely new.

_**~(LEMON ALERT!)~**_

Then he grabbed my now stiff manhood and I can't help but moan as he started kissing up my neck as well as licking.

"Stand up for a moment." He said as he let go of my dick and I stood up, allowing him to take my pants off fully as well as underwear.

The cold water felt really cold on my skin, which felt good as he licked the tip, kissing it and finally taking it in whole. Shit! It feels too good! And I would've thrusted into his mouth if he didn't have a good grip on my hips.

When he took me out, I was harder than before and in need of release. He got up, took his loose pants off, and we switched spots so my back was against the wall and started kiss me deeply. I felt his hands grab my legs and lifted them up to his hips when I felt his growing need against mine.

I moaned, needing release and wanting him in now!

He lifted me up a little more before I felt the tip at my entrance.

I relaxed as I felt him enter slowly while he was kissing my chest, leaving warm spots for the water to cool, making me shiver.

"Hard to imagine that you're still rubber." He said through some pants as he was fully in me.

"I couldn't believe it either, but it's quite useful." I said as both of us laughed a bit about that before he held my hips a certain way as I grabbed his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked as I attacked his mouth in a crashing kiss, which started the real fun as he pounded into me and found 'that spot' on the second thrust. Once he realized that he found 'that spot' he pounded at a faster pace causing me to feel that I fell into lava through my body and seeing white over and over again, as I dug my nails into his skin, which I heard him grunt and grabbed my neglected manhood.

Then I couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed his name as I came onto the both of us and he came into me as he called out my name.

Soon it was the icy cold water that was cooling us down as he slipped out of me.

**_~(LEMON END)~_**

"Damn…" I said as I held him close.

"Was it good?"

"So much better than good that there's not a word for it."

He chuckled, which was so hot after something like that.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We looked at each other and he sighed.

"You look hot when you're all wet."

I giggled as I slapped his shoulder playfully. "So do you!"

He smiled and hugged me. "Who would've thought that, a year ago, I was going to be saved by the one person who I had been friends with."

I giggled as I hugged back.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

I was shocked to hear this and looked at him to see if he was serious. He is. "But no one will give us a wedding license. They don't like gays of lesbians period."

"Robin is good with copying a license, and I don't care what everyone says. As long as I'm with you and the both of us make it through the hurdles. I'm willing to face the world as it is."

And that's one of the many reason why I love this guy. "When would you like to get married?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned as he kissed me lightly. "That's completely up to you."

I kissed back, also grinning. "Got a ring?"

"Got it the other day." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Had to give the jeweler a stare down to get it though."

I laughed, knowing that it's true. "Well, I always liked fall, when the leaves change color."

"Next fall then?"

I nodded. "Unless you want a small wedding."

"I'll handle whatever kind of wedding you want."

"You're making me the bride here, aren't you?"

"You know what you want, I don't really care as long it's you."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Fair enough."

The both of us laughed as we got out of the waterfall and headed to the living quarters of his place, where I kind of planned for an upcoming round two for dessert.

_Luffy's POV: End_

***

_Zoro's POV_

He may not have said 'yes', but it was obvious that he wants to be married to me.

Sure I could've waited on the sex to tell him that, but hell! We haven't seen each other for months and we're not the kind to do things the 'regular' way.

But I caught that look he had as we got close to where I live next to the dojo, and knew that he's planning to do a payback for dessert. This will be a great week and a half before letting everyone in our 'family' that there's going to be a wedding soon.

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

_*Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be hold in my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_**  
Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_ - Nickelback

* * *

Okay! That's the end of this fic!

Luffy: (pouts) Aw! Already?

Yes, Luffy, I'm afraid it is.

Luffy: And your other fics?

I'm working on it, but at the same time my mind is doing a '...' moment. And for some of you who are wondering why it's taking me so darn long. I've decided to wait until the end of November to post the new chapters up and/or when I get each fic up to the 20th chapter. So... if I have about five fics I need to do... times the number of remaining chapters for each fic before 20, then for some of you who have those chapter alert things... you may be looking at twenty or more when the end of November comes around or when I do manage to get each fic up to 20 chapters. But only once every fic has up to 20 chapters.

Luffy: It may take awhile, so grab some ham or something.

Luffy! Meat hardly answers anything!

Luffy: Huh?! It doesn't?!

(palmface) Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and I hope to get these chapters up by the end of November. The only things that will be posted up before that date is those with birtdays coming up. I know about two coming up, and then there's Zoro's birthday on the 11th, Veteran's Day, and the new reviewer with the threesome oneshot. Until next time! Jaa-nee!


End file.
